


You Will Be Mine

by Murasakyoru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boy x boy, GaaraAndNarutoBromance, How Do I Tag, Lemon, M/M, Millionaire!Naruto, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Soulmates, SasukeIsFallingHard, Smut, University, Yaoi, nerd!naruto, singer!naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 81,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasakyoru/pseuds/Murasakyoru
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the smartest student at the university. His classmates admirers him, but one special someone separates himself from all his classmates. This blond young man has some special powers, with them can he do lots of different and powerful things, but all he wants is to make Sasuke his.





	1. A Long Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone.  
> For those that don't know, this is an old FanFiction I wrote back in 2008-2012.  
> I have now started to re-read and slightly re-write some parts of it. I also want to continue writing this story once I catch up to it.
> 
> I also want to thank the beta-readers that helped me with one, some or many chapters back when I originally wrote this story, and their fanfiction names are: Keemohy, sasodei-iz-awesome, Eternitymaze, Kiiroikitsune, Helen Cutie, Nanami La' Ame and pluemons.
> 
> This is a Sci-Fi story and takes place in our world in the future, but it was never my intention to focus too much on the “future” part. So don’t be too disappointed if things aren’t as futuristic as one would think it should be.
> 
> There are pictures throughout this story. Like in chapter one; sketch of Naruto, to open it just click on it when they shows up. Or right-click and open in a new window. The pictures aren't necessary for the story, but I find them adding a gentle touch to things.
> 
> And lastly, this story can get a little confusing when it comes to how I explain how some of the characters look like in the beginning. Of course, there is a story related reason why I have done so. And since this is an AU, I have done some other small changes to other things, so when something is far from how it was in the Manga/Anime, I hope it isn't too much of a deal breaker, but some things needed to change to make my vision of this story go through.
> 
> All in all, I hope you will enjoy YWBM.

Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, a young man at the age of nineteen. Famous at his university for being a genius in all his subjects. Although his demeanor was known to be cold and uncaring, it didn't stop people from admiring his brains, skills and very handsome face and features. The young Uchiha was in his second year of university, and his second semester had just started a few days ago. This story begins in an unusual little place to start a story.

The dark haired young man was in the shower after having a hard and long P.E. class. His teacher had primarily pushed him in strength and stamina training. At the end of the course, the teacher had decided to make his exhausted students play football/soccer for a full thirty minutes. Not allowing the take a break for one minute, and to always keep their feet moving. Sasuke had carried his team almost entirely by himself, winning them the match. He now massaged his aching leg muscles, Sasuke didn’t feel too worn out, compared to his classmates. Recalling back in his younger years when his older brother Itachi had trained him regularly and giving him pointers on how to keep his body in shape. But the game had been rougher than normal, and hot, soothing water was welcoming on his body. With his eyes closed and lost in thoughts was Sasuke ready to soon step out of the shower ...but _someone else_ had something _different_ in _mind_.

As he is reaching towards the crane to turn off the water came a familiar sensation over him. He flinched and opened his eyes. "No..." he gasped, his voice too low for anyone to hear him. "...not _now_ ," Sasuke mumbled out, his words still quite but filled with irradiation and frustration. He quickly looked around and saw almost everyone showering around him, only a handful of people had gone to the wardrobe to get changed. This, however, didn’t stop Sasuke’s body from growing hot, even if he was showering could he feel himself starting to sweat again. His stomach began to dance around, his heartbeat picked up and as his blood went faster through his body, would Sasuke feel his cheek burn. This was **not** a state he wanted anyone to see him in! For a while stood the young man still in his shower, just letting the water fall on him. People around him started to finish, and one after another walked away.

When the last one had exited the showers felt Sasuke his heart skipped a beat as he felt something take hold of a particular part of his body. Sasuke bit back a moan and looked down, as normal… he saw nothing. The only thing he could see was his member get harder and harder by the second. Furthermore, the familiar feeling of someone rubbing their hands up and down his shaft was unmistakably there; he just couldn’t see it.

"Sasuke!" A voice called from the wardrobe. It was one of Sasuke’s friends, Neji. He was the first to finish getting dressed and was already getting tired of waiting for him. "Are you planning on staying there all day? Or are you gonna join us for lunch?" Neji asked, ready to leave and head over to the cafeteria. Sasuke could hear the other guys talking aloud amongst themselves while they worked on getting dry enough to put on clothes.

No way was Sasuke about to walk out there with this boner. Not wanting to make unnecessary noise gritted Sasuke his teeth together, Neji was not about to hear him moaning in the showers. Closing his eyes a second to concentrate responded Sasuke with the most natural yet controlled voice he manages. "Just go ahead Neji, find the others and get our usual table, I will see you guys there." While he talked, he could feel a moan build up. Therefore, as soon he was done talking was his mouth sealed, and he grasped his hand over it, to be on the safe side. The pleasure that was building up from having his member massaged its whole length was soon getting to an unbearable point, and all Sasuke wished, for now, was for Neji and everyone to hurry up and leave!

Not really surprised by Sasuke response, Neji sighed. "If you say so, try not to use up all the warm water though. See you later." And with that, walked Neji out of the wardrobe and went to look for their other friends that didn’t have P.E. with them.

The sound of Neji’s footsteps walking away and the door closing wasn’t enough for Sasuke; he needed all of them to leave. Judging by the noise coming from the wardrobe was it at least four more. With all his power stood Sasuke still, and tried to ignore the feelings of being massaged at his aching legs and arms, and especially his member.

He didn’t know how long it took, but finally was the last set of people out of the wardrobe and the door closed behind them with a loud thud. Sasuke bit his lower lips, counting to ten in his head. The cost was now clear, and Sasuke was ready to let himself go and moan out in pleasure when the presence did something unexpected. As if knowing the predicament was over and the cost was clear, felt Sasuke the presence, or whatever it was, that was _touching_ him, pinch the tip of his member. Not too hard, just hard enough to make Sasuke cry out in surprise. Sasuke cursed out in frustration, since this was basically something invisible playing with him, was he unable to stop it or run away from it. He had tried once, it… hadn’t ended well. Nowadays, whenever Sasuke felt this _presence_ start to do these naughty things with him, would he just let it happen. All in all, whoever did it was very good at what they were doing, so now was Sasuke simply enjoying what he got.

The feeling of his nipples getting twinge made him flinch. And then gentle hands running all over his body. The most prominent of all the invisible _hands,_ however, was the one on his member. Another one had joined it and was massaging his balls too. Sasuke felt his knees grow weak, and slowly turn his back to the wall and sat down. His body felt like it was burning of the pleasure that was running through him. Slightly lost in the pleasure thought Sasuke to himself. ‘I long ago gave up to the idea of telling anyone about this… no, nobody would believe me. This is my pleasure and… cures.’

Knowing that nobody would be near this area at this time of day, didn’t Sasuke bother hiding his moaning. He cried out when he felt a touch on his back entrance. Never had that area of him been touched before in these sessions, so this was a slight surprise for the young man. But the presence there soon went away and focused fully on his member and balls. Sasuke spread his legs, not knowing if the presence needed room to move or not, but Sasuke wanted whoever it was to get the right access and to do the good and proper job he knows they were able to do. One could think Sasuke was crazy, and imagine all this happening to him, or that it was something wrong with his body. However, that was not the case; he had checked soon after it all started a year ago. He simply came to terms with the fact that someone somehow was jerking him off from time to time. Sometimes when he is in the shower like now, or maybe when he is laying in his bed at home. But he never felt any malicious feelings from whoever it was, so far, for some strange reason hadn’t all this left him emotional or psychological damage.

Lost in his pleasure, glanced Sasuke up at the roof. The water still fell on him, but his body was so hot on its own that he hardly felt the water. Feeling his member getting a slow massage made him bit his lip. "Oh stop this torture." He said aloud, not sure if anyone could hear him. "I know you can do bet, ah!" Sasuke’s sentence was cut short as the speed picked up and all Sasuke could do was take rapid breaths and moan in pleasure. Pressing himself back to the wall as the pleasure became too great, his toes curled, and he cried out and ejaculation. Waves of pleasure went through Sasuke’s body, and he collapsed on the floor.

Spending a few moments gasping for air on the floor was all Sasuke needed. He always allowed himself those moments to gather himself mentally. The moment he opened his eyes was he ready for business, proper business. He washed up the mess he had made and did a quick shower, dried the best he could, got dressed and left the wardrobe to head to the cantina. ‘Someday…’ Sasuke thought on his way, ‘I will find you… and then you have a lot to answer to.’ It might be strange, but he always said _you_ to the person who did those things to him. Sasuke didn’t like to overthink about it, but that presence had to belong to _someone_ , he just couldn't see the person, so he only called them _you_. And Sasuke hoped that one day he could meet this person, and learn how they are able to do what they do.

Sasuke lost in his thoughts walking on autopilot to the cafeteria. However, without his knowledge, a young man, from his class, has been standing outside the wardrobe the _whole time_. He had been smiling with glee as he heard Sasuke moan out in pleasure. The young man only wished he could have stared into the two dark eyes as he gave Sasuke all, and more, pleasure than what he could bear. "See you later ...Sasuke." whispered the stranger as he walked away, cleaning up his naughty thoughts so that none else would notice his erection in his pants. The stranger walked regularly, not panicking, getting away slowly.  He turned and vanished behind the corner as Sasuke was leaving.

Sasuke looked down on his cell phone to check what time was it. He noticed he had again, spent just as long time as always when he took a _long shower_. This means the lunch had just started, and that there would be a long, long line at the cafeteria.

The young Uchiha walked straight to the lunch area. He ignored all the glances he got from all his fan girls and even fan boys. Sasuke wandered to the end of the line; it didn't take much time until the person in front of him noticed he stood there.

"Oh! Sasuke!" the girl gasped and blushed humbly. "Pl...pl-please g-go ahead of m-me." Sasuke didn't say anything; he just nodded and walked forward. Though, it didn't stop there. When Sasuke's name was spoken was it like a magic spell was cast over the line, and the next girl turned around and did the same thing. It went on, even all the boys did the same, cause if they didn't... they would never get a girlfriend in this school anytime soon. Therefore, it took Sasuke only a few minutes before he could make his order.

"Good day, Uchiha-kun." smiled the cafeteria lady. "What can I get to you today? Menu: one, two or three?"

The young man didn't bother with smiling, and he simply answered. "Number three, please."

"You sure?" she asked carefully. "You could always use some more meat than a plain salad." the cafeteria lady could have continued but when she saw the cold eyes of the waiting student before her, she couldn't do anything else than to smile nervously. "Right away." the lady answered, disappearing for a few seconds. Not long after, Sasuke got a plate with fresh, green vegetables and very healthy bread in front of him. The lady winked at him. “Here, I will give you one of my best teas from my personal stock. The boy took the plate and the warm cup of tea in his hands and walked to his, and his three friends usually table.

"Finally you’re here." Neji smiled as he saw Sasuke coming over to them.

One of the other friends; Gaara, looked down on his phone. "Wait a second!" said the boy with short _brown_ hair. Sasuke didn't listen and just put his plate down and tea on the table and seated himself on the chair, while Gaara looked down at the time. "Twelve, forty precise." pointed out Gaara, smiling happily. "Your timing is incredible my friend!"

Sasuke didn't say anything, slowly starting to eat his food. The fact that he was slightly known at school for his long time in the wardrobe wasn’t something Sasuke wanted people to talk about. When it first started a year back, the same time he began at this university, some people were gossiping about it and wondered what he was doing in there for so long. Someone, of course, thought of the dirty, self-touching part one his age could be doing in the shower. However, Sasuke had made that rumor die down rather quickly. Explaining that he would never sink to do such vulgar thing, especially at school. Even though being born to look almost perfect, Sasuke did tell people he had a long complicating skin and hair care ritual he often does while or after showering. Those lies were better than trying to explain him being touch by someone he can’t see. Which was something he wanted nobody to know, if that came out, he would move school.

By now, everyone is pretty used to Sasuke’s particular schedule. The gossiping of Sasuke’s long shower time was nonexistent, especially since everyone wanted to be on his and his friend’s good side. Why there weren't rumors on the internet about it at all had surprised Sasuke at first. Since people at school don't want their names tarnished by going behind the Uchiha’s back, but online one could do that anonymous. However, nothing of the sort had happened, and Sasuke was very grateful for that. The fact that this had been going on for about over a year now, he was unsure for how long it would continue, and if he was even able to keep up for much longer if this went on like this. Or… maybe that was a lie, maybe this was simply his desires, being single all his life and never been with anyone, having someone that gives him pleasure like this was maybe deep, deep down something he enjoyed and wanted to experience more and different ways of pleasure. Now, however, sitting in the cafeteria eating his salad, he only focused on his upcoming classes and the homework they had already gotten for the next week.

"Anyone doing something special today, after school?" asked Gaara with his _usually_ happy smile, looking at everyone at the big table.

Sasuke looked up from his dish and mumbled. "No, not really, just doing some easy homework."

The third boy at the table sat quietly and listened to the little conversation. His name was Shino and was known as a: person-of-few-words. But he still was one of Sasuke's friends, maybe because Shino was the only one that could stand Sasuke's small answers and was probably the one that understood Sasuke the most.

"If it that easy, you can do it in the weekend." Gaara started and stared Sasuke in the eyes. "Why not join us to wander around in the city?" called Gaara out happily.

The black hair took a sip of his hot herb tea and thought about the proposal for a second. He looked at Gaara for a moment, and he then saw that Gaara had that look in his eyes. That look that made it impossible for anyone to say _no_ to him. Sasuke sighed. "Fine, a little trip would be okay," Sasuke mumbled and continued with his lunch.

Gaara smiled and finished the rest of his food. Even Neji and Shino chuckled a little on the inside. It had been hard to get Sasuke to join them on anything in their summer vacation, but now at school could Gaara work his charm and get Sasuke to join them finally. His friends had noticed over the last year, had Sasuke been more and more reclusive, not wanting to go out with them like he used to before. It would have something to do with the Uchiha mansion containing everything he could ever need, and his high and long study schedule. Therefore, on the rare occasions, he joined them, were they all pleased.

However, there was also one more person that was happy with Sasuke's decision. This person looked at Sasuke from far the other side of the cafeteria. This mysterious person was with no doubt the same person that had been standing outside the wardrobe when Sasuke had moan out in pleasure. This person looked at Sasuke with, worried but most comforting eyes. He was starting to worry if Sasuke had grown too afraid to move outside his house for a large amount of time. Even since this person began to _play_ a little with the other boy, it seemed like Sasuke had moved everything home, not taking an unnecessary step outside, in fear of getting aroused in the middle of the street. Something he had never done. Only that one time when he had stumbled upon Sasuke at the library, and also that other time and… that other time. …so maybe he had not been as careful and mindful of Sasuke’s whereabouts sometimes. Nevertheless, that doesn’t mean he slightly regretted doing it to him in such places. So now, he was grateful for Sasuke stepping outside. Being inside all summer had made him realize he had maybe gone too far sometimes.

'Visiting the city? Nice one Gaara.' the person though as his eyes now changed from comforting eyes to lustful. He closed his eyes and imaged Sasuke's loud, sweet moan in his mind again. 'If only I could have been with you.' As he started to replay all of Sasuke's moans, there was something that began to grow in the strangers pants again. "Oh, shit..." mumbled the person out in a little panic. 'Better to get my thoughts under control here.' the person closed his eyes and thought of ...nothing, just pure blackness, and was soon able to calm his hormones down. 'Well, the bell is calling in soon, so see you in class Sasuke.'

At the table, Sasuke felt a shiver go down his back as if someone was watching him. With a slow turn, Sasuke moved his head towards the epicenter of this feeling, but he saw... nothing. Oh wait, was that something golden... or almost shining that just walked around out of the cafeteria?

Gaara looked at Sasuke and followed his gaze toward the door. The brown head filched a second but wasn't slow with getting the Uchiha's attention. "We better get going Sasuke, the bell will ring soon. And you know how Jiraiya takes it if the top student gets one second too late inside the classroom to his history lesson."

He turned his head again and looked at his friends, now completely forgetting what he was looking on in the first place. "Sure," Sasuke mumbled and got his empty plate and stood up.

Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, and Shino returned the plates and cups and got on the move. Like almost every other classroom in this big school was this in the same design as the old college classrooms. Each spot had one high technology computer, on that made no sound when students typed on the keyboard. Blackboard was no more; there was now a large TV-like screen where the lecture took place.

Getting his regular seat at the further back right side of the class room got Sasuke quickly bored by waiting, and soon found himself glaring at the wall. Generally founding the wall interesting enough to stare at was there suddenly like something dragged his attention towards the door. There was a person that just had walked in and marched calmly to his place, which was in the front row, right in the middle. All the time Sasuke had his eyes set on this person, he even almost stopped blinking. This person was a boy and obviously in Sasuke's history class. However, this class wasn't the only class this person had in common with Sasuke, thinking over it and remembering this person from the back of his mind did Sasuke realize... and the two of them had almost every class together. No, not _almost,_ it wasn't any _almost_ about it, they **had** every class together!

This person was someone you just didn't walk pass in a corridor without staring or chat about with your friends. Sasuke looked at the blond moron... he himself didn't know what was the most repulsive about this guy.

He wore a long armed white shirt, and the worse pair of pants, if you could call them that, that Sasuke had ever seen. They started in the middle of his chest and stopped as his knees. And to hold the pants up, he used a pair of red suspenders. Who is even dressed like that these days? And not only that, his body figure, well... it wasn't in any way big and round, but he did have some fat and surely didn't have any sight of muscle in his body.

What disturbed Sasuke was what he saw in the guy's face. On his nose was there a pair of the biggest, thickest, roundest pair of glasses Sasuke had ever seen. What even more strange about them was that they were covered in a light white color, making it impossible for anyone to see his eyes.

And the hair... the blond hair that was covered with so much hair-gel and dragged back and pressed down to his head that at first sight, you could say that the boy was bald. This person's name was... Naruto, Naruto Sachiaiko.

 

[sketch of Naruto Sachiaiko](https://www.deviantart.com/art/sketch-of-Naruto-Sachiaiko-693474723) (made by DeviantArt user: [Emeraldus](http://emeraldus.deviantart.com/))

 

"Sasuke ...Sasuke!" Sasuke turned to his left and looked at the person who had called his name. "Why are you staring at The Nerd?" Neji asked. "Has his protruding teeth caused a hypnotic spell on you?"

Sasuke only glared at his friend and said back angry. "No, and keep your mouth shut, the class is about to begin."

And Sasuke was right, the moment before Sasuke before started his sentence came the teacher; Jiraiya walked in. "Now be quiet and find your seats!" called the teacher out. "Get out your books and open them at page one-hundred and sixty-nine. We are going to study about the Second World War today." Jiraiya looked out at everyone as they started to get their books out, everyone... except one. "Well, well Naruto," Jiraiya mumbled and smiled. "Not going to get out your book today either? You have it all memorized?" Everyone observed Naruto.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have." smiled Naruto, answering in his lisping manner.

"Fine then," smirked Jiraiya, "when did Hitler become Chancellor of Germany?"

Naruto looked up at his teacher, with not as much as a note on his desk or his computer, answered the blond the question. "On thirtieth of January, in the year of nineteen thirty-three, and was that until thirtieth of April, nineteen forty-five."

"Correct," Jiraiya said, "as always, you really know your stuff, well then; let’s see if you remember other parts of the war just as well. When did Japan occupy Manchuria? What happened in Nineteen-forty-three? How long lasted the Finnish winter war? When did Italy occupy Ethiopia? When did Japan attack Kina? And what did Japan do in the year of Nineteen-forty-one?"

Everyone in the class started to whisper to each other; these questions were way too difficult for any of them to answer, they all knew that they had all been in today's homework, but no way could they remember a thing that precise. However, Naruto only smiled and started to answer everything in order. "Nineteen-thirty-one, the _Alliance_ invaded Italy, nineteen-thirty-nine to nineteen-forty, nineteen-thirty-five, nineteen-thirty-seven and Japan bombed the Pearl Harbor, provoking U.S.A. to enter the war. Easy." The last word mumbled only the blond, not thinking the questions were difficult at all.

Sasuke looked emotionless down on Naruto; the Uchiha just remembered... that in all of his classes Naruto was right under him in all of his grades. If Sasuke got one-hundred and fifty points on one test, Naruto would get one-hundred and forty-nine ...and so on. Naruto would never get a higher grade than Sasuke... but in class, like now, it always sounded like Naruto knew a lot more than him. This bugged Sasuke very much, making him want to study even harder.

Jiraiya had now started to ask random people in the class about the homework, so Sasuke had to throw away the thought about Naruto for now. It was strange... how he just now had noticed the blonde-haired person. He knew that Naruto had _always_ been there, but it was just _now_ that he has started to think about him.

\---

* * *

\---

The school was over, and Sasuke was on his way to his car that had just arrived to pick him up. Nevertheless, before he was able to enter it, Gaara, Neji, and Shino come running after him. Or, it was Gaara that did the running, Neji and Shino began sauntering behind him, knowing he would reach Sasuke in time.

"Hey, did you forget that you had promised to walk with us around the city today?" Gaara asked surprised, breathing a little heavy after the exhausting run. He and the others had never experience Sasuke back down on his words or break a promise.

Sasuke only ground. "No, I didn't forget. But I thought I could get my drive to drive us down, not wasting time and energy with walking the whole way." Sasuke laid his arms in cross on his chest and started to tap his foot.

Gaara and the others looked at each other. "...fine," Gaara mumbled, giving in with the stubborn Uchiha and entered the black car. Neji and Shino didn’t seem to mind it at all, better to take his car then having to wait for the trains and such to get to their goal.

When everyone was inside, the driver pushed on the gas pedal and drove off. Nobody inside noticed that a pair of white glasses that was looking at them intensely. "Nice to see you going to the city, Sasuke." said the person to himself, which was no one else than Naruto. "Have a nice trip, and I hope you enjoyed your shower today." With that said, Naruto walked over to his orange scooter. The blond took on his helmet and was on his way home, having Sasuke's moaning playing over and over again in his mind... again.


	2. The Uzumakis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: There is a song coming up in this chapter, if you want to hear it, click on the name of the song, as it's a link and will take you to YouTube. Or search for it yourself, the name of the song will be mentioned as the song begins.

Naruto had gotten himself on his scooter and was drive out the main gate of the school. On the big road went he quickly pass one car after the other. His scooter might look like a regular scooter, but he was specially made, with a combo of complex button presses came the scooter to life, and went on as fast as any real motorcycle could. He knew well he was going way too fast, but he had everything under control. For him, was it like he knew exactly where the cars came and went, he knew exactly how to drive pass them without putting him or anyone else in danger.  **Nothing**  could happen to make him crash.

The blond school-nerd in the orange helmet drove a good while on the long main-road that went outside of the city. The weather was warm, and the sun up in the sky warmed up the long black asphalt road. Naruto looked up to his right and saw he came closer and closer to the forestry-mountain that was outside of the big city. The young man drove over to the side and took a right turn off the main-road, and was now driving on a small side road.

The gravel below his tiers made a puff of smoke at the end of Naruto’s trail as he drove at full speed. He was used to driving this way, especially since this was his private way to his house.

After driving a couple of minutes, Naruto could finally see the beginning of the big manor that was on the mountain. This was his family’s manor, which has been there for five generations. The great Uzumaki manor.

The young man didn’t bother with slowing down as he comes closer up to the big black gate and the high walls that surrounded the whole building. Naruto only drove right towards it, not even thinking about the fact that it was closed shut. However, as Naruto come rolling out of the forest, just passing the last tree, started the gate to open by itself.

Naruto didn’t slow done before he was on the other side of the gate, as he was now driving beside beautiful gardens and big fountains.

After a short while of hundreds of roses, tulips, orchids, and many different kinds of trees arrived Naruto finally to the garage. The blond got off the scooter and led it in, passing five highly expensive cars, nine motorbikes, and two other scooters. Finely over to this scooter’s place, removed Naruto his helmet and parked.

"Ahhh. Home sweetie home." mumbled the blond as he started to walk towards the door which leads to the inside of the manor. As he enters comes a familiar voice to Naruto’s ears.

"Welcome home Sire." at the other side of the door stood a tall man in a black suit and white shirt. He had short brown hair that was put in a tight ponytail, and on his face was a scar that when across his nose. His name was Iruka Umino.

"Hey, Iruka," Naruto said back to his most loyal servant, or as he was most commonly known as, butler, while continue walking in a straight line through the massive hall he just entered, and Iruka followed right behind him.

"How was school today Master Uzumaki?" Iruka asked in his old English accent. In his right hand was he holding a little metal plate.

"Hush Iruka." said the blond in a panic voice. "You know as long I am walking around like this, wearing all this." He gestured to his clothes, glasses, and hair. "Will you call me Sachiaiko. While I look like this, is my last name: Sachiaiko."

Iruka nodded absently. "Yes, yes, and it’s a lovely name indeed, meaning; Blessed and Beloved. However, no name can stand up against the Uzumaki name and family. And since you are back home, why not let me just say your real last name?"

Naruto only shook his head a little and started walk again. "Iruka please..." the boy mumbled, knowing those facts very well, but... he just didn’t want to be called an Uzumaki while looking like this.

"Well Sire, how was your school today?"

Naruto groaned a little at the thought of his question. "Nothing too ..." Naruto stopped his answer, he had tried to speak in his normal voice, but with his outstanding tooth, came his voice in a lisping way. Naruto grounded and moved his hand up to his mouth, and took hold of his upper teeth. He opened his mouth and dragged out what seemed like an outer layer of his real teeth, what he held in his hand was what made his teeth appear to be outstanding. Iruka stood right behind him and reached out his plate that Naruto used to place his fake teeth on. Naruto didn’t like having them on, but it went with his "Sachiaiko-dress-up" with them out though, could he finally talk regularly. "As I tried to say, nothing too special."

Iruka nodded and lifted the plate up again, but the servant knew something special and didn’t overthink the answer as he only smiled even more. "Really Sire?" his voice sounded amused. "What if I say: I noticed all the servants had to take an early day off today."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, took a quick turn around, and looked at Iruka with an anxious look on his face... "Oh damn, I am so sorry. Is everyone okay Iruka? Did something bad happen?" Naruto asked very worriedly.

Iruka only smiled. "Don’t worry Sire, I took a look at your timetable for today, and when I saw that you had P.E., I figured that you were going to do  _something_  today. So I told all the servants and caretakers to take it easy for today, so nothing happened that I couldn’t handle, Sire."

Naruto breathes out with relief. "That was good to hear." mumbled the blond, turned around again and continued walking.

Iruka walked after. "Your tea is ready, and is waiting for you in your room Sire."

The blond didn’t change his path since he was heading towards his room in the first place.

Naruto opened the two big doors to his room and entered. The sweetie smell of his tea comes to his nose. He walked over to the couch, sat down, but as then; his big stomach came into focus. "Man..." Naruto ground as he placed his hands on the stomach. "...I hate this outfit." He removes his big round glasses, reviling his blue eyes and walked over to his closet.

"Need help to get it of Sire?" Iruka asked as he stood by the door, ready to help in any way he could.

"No, no it’s fine," Naruto mumbled and closed his eyes. He focuses on the zipper that started at the back of his suit; the zipper was also on the inside of the whole thing... making it impossible for Iruka to help much really. As Naruto started to focus, his eyes also started to change. His pupil dragged itself, turning into cat looking eyes. They even turned somewhat red, but only in a weak color. And at the very same time started the zipper to go down, in other words, locking itself up. In the next moment had Naruto pulled it off his head and dragged it off his hands and feet. He stood now in nothing else but his dark-orange underwear. "You can hand over a coat hanger to the suit though."

The suit stood on the floor, but suddenly started it to walk over to the butler. The suit that was Naruto’s body, or you could think it was that on the first look, but it was in reality only a suit of Naruto’s body, a body that was made for him to make him look much fatter. The suite had everything, it didn’t only make the stomach much bigger, but the arms and legs as well. With the suit on would he look like he was over one-hundred kg and had no real muscles. Nevertheless, as Naruto got it off, was his muscular body, arms and legs relieved.

The butler Iruka looked in amazement as the suit came walking over to him, seemingly by itself. He smiled and got out a coat hanger, the suit took the hanger and placed it between the opened space where Naruto’s head had been. And then went into the closet and hung itself up. Iruka walked over to Naruto. "Your psychokinesis powers never cease to amaze me, Sire."

"Thanks, Iruka." Naruto smiled and was grateful to have his body free from the suits constraints.

"If your powers keep growing like this, will it might come a time when you will not need me anymore," Iruka said, still smiling, as he was very proud of Naruto’s growth potential.

"Not need you anymore?" Naruto repeated Iruka’s sentence in a voice of horror. "Iruka, without you and everyone would I have died of hunger and drowned in my garbage." The blond laughed slightly, and as he did, changed his eyes back to normal. The blond moved over to the mirror to take a good look at himself. He was unable to resist flexing at himself. "Ah. So... much better." He admired his muscular chest, stomach, arms, and legs for a second. Naruto was, all in all, a well-trained man, and it wasn’t often he got the time to look like this. But as he started to look at his face, did he noticed that something was still wrong. He walked closer to his reflection and peered at his face and cheeks. "Oh, I forgot," Naruto mumbled and started to search for something at the bottom of his face. It didn’t take long until he found the opening of the fake skin that was covering his cheeks. The two extra set of skin on each cheek makes his face look as fat as he should be to match with his body-suit. He dragged them off in a quick motion. In the next second came his slimmer face into view, and three whiskers like scars that were marks on each cheek. "Hello, my sweeties," Naruto mumbled as he gently touched over the scar looking marks. They were all somewhat more feral looking than normal. Those whiskers were the main reason he had covered his cheeks in the first place, to hide them from people.

The blond then looked up at his hair, the short blond hair that was forced down to his skull. Naruto sighed, he hated to have his hair this way. So the boy slowly removes his telekinesis power that he used to hold his hair in place. With that done sprouted the hair up and free. His hair, free from constrictions went into its usual spikiness. As Naruto stopped his constant focus on his hair, lost his whiskers their feral nature, and now only looked like six lines on his face.

Naruto smiled at himself. "Time to get some comfortable clothes on," Naruto said to himself. He found some blue jeans and a black T-shirt. The arms of the T-shirt were not made of the same material as the rest of the shirt, at the arms was made by something you could call a fishnet, but Naruto loved to wear things like this. Also, around his neck, took Naruto in a little belt, one that had the same color and shape as the belt that was around his jeans.

As he was finished with getting dressed, moved Naruto over to the mirror again. Placing his hands behind his head and looking intensely at his deep blue eyes in the reflection of the mirror. "Oh, if only you could see me like this... Sasuke."

 

[picture of Naruto](https://www.deviantart.com/art/Naruto-Uzumaki-693475997) (made by DeviantArt user: [k-tiraam](http://k-tiraam.deviantart.com/))

 

Finally, with all the extra kg off and new comfort clothes on, could Naruto move over to the couch, sit down and enjoy his nice cup of calming Jasmine-tea. 

Iruka had only stood still, not doing anything special other than giving Naruto the hanger. "If you don’t mind me asking, Sire." Iruka started asking curiously. "What is Sasuke doing at the moment?"

Naruto stopped for a second but soon sat his cup down on the table. He closed his eyes, letting his mind wander off into the distance, searching for Sasuke’s presents. And as he saw where the Uchiha was, smiled the blond with a big grin. "He is looking at me."

Iruka stopped, looked around, saw no one else but the two of them in the room. He blinked in confusion. "I beg your pardon Sire?"

\---

* * *

 ---

Turning the clock back a couple of minutes and change the location to down town, will we find the Uchiha and his friends. 

Sasuke’s driver had dropped them off close to a place Gaara wanted to go to, a store of some kind. With the driver off to lunch somewhere, walked the group through the pedestrian area. Gaara, Neji, and Shino were walking at Sasuke’s sides, showing the way.

"How long until we get there?" Sasuke asked, not liking the fact that he was walking out in the streets, surrounded by all these strange people, no... that was a fact he didn’t like at all.

Gaara looked at his friend and smiled at him with a big grin. "We are soon there."

As they walked past many different people, it didn’t take long before many of them started to whisper to each other and recognize who the people in the group was.

"Hey... Sakura, look it is Sasuke-kun and his friends!" Said one girl, he name was Ino.

Her friend, Sakura, nodded. "Yeah! Ah, just look at him, can he get anymore hotter?!" The two girls continue their giggling to each other, day dreaming that they one day would gather up their nerve to ask the Uchiha out on a date. Not knowing that he had no interests in them what so ever.

Sasuke and his group just did as they always did, which was; completely ignore everything, especially those whispers and moan sounds someone made... They all just continue walking. As usually did it seem like Gaara was the only one that didn’t appear to take any effect or reaction of their little audience at all, he on the other hand almost started to dance as they had finally arrived at the shop he had been talking about.

"We are here! We are here!" Gaara called out happily.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Eh... you do see it’s close right." the Hyuuga pointed at the paper that hangs on the inside of the door, saying:

**-We are so sorry, but we have to stay close today. We will be open tomorrow at the usual time-**

Sasuke felt himself grow angry at the thought of traveling all the way out here to a shop that had to be close right now.

But the brown-haired, Gaara, didn’t show any sight of anger or despair, he only smiled. "Well, why do you think it’s closet?" Gaara walked over towards the door and knocked two times, stopped a second, then three quick times more. After a short while, come someone from the inside and locked up the door for them. "So that we can get some time alone on the inside," Gaara whispered to the group, not wanting the people around them to know that little detail. Clearly enthusiastic to get inside rushed Gaara towards the door. On the way, however, bumped Gaara onto to Sasuke. "Ups, sorry." Mumbled Gaara in apology and continue walking.

Sasuke, Neji, and Shino looked at each other, raised their shoulders in a shrug and walked in the store.

It was a music store. One that had almost everything when it came to music. There was a high-tech machine where you could put your phone in a slot, charging it, and then you could easily find and listen to songs. The charging was free, but buying music cost money, though the song would be put right into your phone’s playlist on the purchase. Nevertheless, that was only one part of the store.

"This is a fantastic store for music lovers." Gaara elaborate. "Since most bands and artists don’t sell CDs and such these days, you can go here. They have a deal with artist’s companies and allows them to make CDs for the customers that want them. Seventy percent of the profit goes to the artists you see. Of course, all this makes the CDs more expensive than what they were back in the day. But for real fans and music lovers, is that a small price to pay." Gaara pointed up at the walls where some old vinyl plates were hanging. "Some even ask to get a vinyl of their favorite album. Since they bring out something more unique of our favorite songs. Doing that costs even more though."

Being surprised that such a store existed this time of age, left Neji shocked. He gave it a quick look around and was surprised to see how high quality it was on everything that was there. "And you got the store closed for us, how?"

The Uchiha looked over at Gaara, waiting for him to answer Neji’s question. The brown-head, however, had already walked over to one of the music-buying-machines and was browsing through their lists. It seemed like he was looking for something certain. ‘Wait a minute,’ Sasuke thought, ‘has Gaara gotten a new phone? That doesn’t look like the one he regularly uses.’

"The store is wildly known, and can at times be filled with people," Gaara responded, while he kept browsing. "But don’t worry, I know a guy who knows a guy, who knows another guy that is friends with a celebrity guy, who knows a guy who is friends with the guy who owns this place. Overall, I pulled some strings to get the story closed for us today. Just to make sure …" Gaara stopped a second, looked towards his friends, and gave Sasuke a competent smile. "...that our extreme introvert doesn’t get too surrounded by people in one day."

Neji and Shino chuckled a little at that, while Sasuke rolled his eyes. However, they all appreciated what Gaara had done for them, even though found it almost improbable he had been able to pull it off. Decided to give the store a fair change, went Neji and Shino off on their own, looking around if they might want to buy something.

The fact Gaara had called Sasuke an introvert wasn’t too surprising since Sasuke had indeed been acting like one for almost two years, so he let it slide.

The person that had opened the door for them had moved behind a desk, and was working, but was ready to be at servers if needed.

"And... why are we here Gaara? It’s just a simple music store." Asked Sasuke, a little irritated, as he was one of the people that were well enough happy buying and downloading songs on his phone.

"I am actually a fan of the old stuff." Gaara closed down the machine, picked up the phone and walked over to Sasuke with a broad smile on his face. "What do you say Sasuke? Vinyl is so cool, and give you a way better music experience."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Gaara."

"Come." Gaara grabbed Sasuke’s arm and dragged him towards the man at the desk. "I ordered a vinyl here not long ago. I’m here to pick it up."

The worker seemed to have been prepared for it and placed something on the desk as they approached. With a quick motion picked Gaara it up and showed it to Sasuke.

"I mean look at this thing! So huge, and the magic it holds once you put it on a gramophone." Gaara smiled widely, and Sasuke could swear he almost saw stars in his eyes. Sasuke felt himself smiling amused at his friend, but his smile slightly dropped as he turned his gaze down to the picture that was covering the vinyl. On the cover was a group of four young men. "These guys are the group The Uzumaki. I’m one of their biggest fans." Gaara explained. Sasuke’s eyes didn’t leave the picture.

One was a drummer; he had short spiky brown hair and two, red, fangs looking marks on each side of his cheeks. Another one had black hair, and he was holding the bass. The one next to him held a guitar; he had red hair, and a kanji love tattoo, or mark, on his forehead. The last member was the vocalist. His face was the most handsome face Sasuke had ever seen, such astounding features, and his hair was spiky and had the color of gold. The eyes were deep blue, such a deep color Sasuke found himself get lost in them.

Only by Gaara lowering the vinyl was the Uchiha able to snap out of the trance he had been in. Gaara smiled. "If you want to get a better look at them, follow me." Gaara is dragging Sasuke with him over to a different room and didn’t let go until Sasuke found himself staring into the same blue eyes again. It was a poster, and the moment his eyes met the blue ones again could the Uchiha feel himself getting lost in those lovely blue eyes, it seemed impossible for him to look away.

"Gaara..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Hm?"

"You know a lot about this group right?" Sasuke didn’t like to hear his voice been said in such a mumbling way, but he couldn’t help himself.

"Oh, yes." Gaara shone at the question. "I have known this group for quite some time now!" he said happily. "They started for about two years ago, they are quite popular here, not that much worldwide yet. This vinyl I got made, is their third album. I bought all their singles online too, as well as made their other two albums into vinyl as well. I don’t get why people don’t want these anymore." Gaara seemed lost in his thoughts for a second, then appeared to remember he was telling Sasuke about his favorite group. "I even was on their very first concert, and ever since then, have I been addicted to their songs! So I buy what I can to support them."

Sasuke nodded a little but didn’t really care, that information wasn’t what Sasuke wanted. "Can you tell me a little about the members?"

"Sure." Gaara smiled. "Sure, now let’s see. The drummer’s artist name is; Kirami. He is the hot-headed of the group, always giving everything he got on stage, loves dogs and can be a little crazy at times. The bass player is Mataru. All though, he could have played any other instrument, but I heard he is too lazy to play anything besides the bass. The red haired guy is called Zuraki, he plays the guitar, and sometimes the keyboard if necessary. And he... well, he is a very close friend with the vocalist and was helping him from the band in the first place. Now, over to the leader, Utoran. Now, what to say about him. He has an incredible voice and is known to be quite the charmer."

Sasuke had been standing still the whole time, looking at the singer Utoran and listening to Gaara’s information on the group. "They all uses artist names?"

Gaara nodded. "Yeah."

"So in other words, nobody knows who they are," Sasuke mumbled, still not able to look away.

"Your right there. Many have asked but gotten no answer, others even tried to follow them after their concerts, but their driver is an amazing guy on the road, and is always able to get away from everyone sooner or later."

"And I guess you were one of those that tried to follow," Sasuke said in an emotionless voice, but suddenly torn himself away from the poster and looked around in the store, with an uneasy expression on his face.

"Something wrong Sasuke?" Neji asked, who had just walked into the poster room and saw Sasuke’s expression.

"It feels as if someone is watching me, but I can’t see anyone," Sasuke explained.

Neji looked at Shino who merely shrugged. There was no one else in that room than the three friends. The man a the desk hadn’t moved. The windows were all covered up, so none could see through them. However, Sasuke continued looking around, in searching of finding the source of this unpleasant staring. 

 ---

* * *

 --- 

Over at Naruto's manor, stood Iruka waiting for Naruto to explain what he had meant by Sasuke looking at him.

"Hehe." Naruto chuckled and didn’t open his eyes until a last three minutes had passed. Once he opened his eyes took he up his teacup and drank in the sweetie contents. "Gaara took them all to the unique music store down town, and there is a big poster of me and my group, The Uzumaki. And I saw Sasuke staring very intensely at me." Naruto smiled in a sly fox grin.

Iruka smiled. "It’s almost funny that you called your group The Uzumaki, I must admit it surprised me. When you told me you wanted a second life as a music artist, would I have imagined you wanted a name that people couldn’t associate with your real life so easily? But here you are, a few years later, and nobody has made the connections."

"Well you know, since Utoran in The Uzumaki music group, the nerd Naruto Sachiaiko from Konoha University and Naruto Uzumaki the famous rich-boy, is so much alike in their name, but has entirely different body shapes, clothing styles and personality, is it impossible for anyone to think them as related in any ways. Also, the connections would maybe be too obvious, so people will for the most part, just overlook it all." Naruto laughed.

"If the world only knew they were one and the same, I think the media would have a field day," Iruka said with a slight amusement, yet with a slight fear if such a day would come. "If you don’t need me for anything Sire, will I return to my other duties." Naruto gave him a wave, and Iruka took the hit and exited the room. "Oh, hello there," Iruka said as he saw a little boy standing outside of the chamber.

"Hey... Is Mr. Naruto inside?" asked the boy.

"Yes he is, feel free to go in." Iruka smiled at the kid, turned around and walked away.

The boy opened the door and walked in. "Mr. Naruto?" asked the boy, not knowing where Naruto was in the large room.

"Konohamaru?" asked Naruto as he looked over the sofa and saw a twelve-year-old boy standing in the doorway. When Naruto saw the nervous little kid, smiled the young man and said in a calming voice. "Just come in Konohamaru."

The little boy swallowed hard and walked in with a straight back, trying to walk as proudly as he could.

But when Naruto saw the so serious face on Konohamaru’s face, couldn’t he hold back a snicker. He tried his best to hold himself back but look at Konohamaru’s serious face made Naruto burst out laughing.

"AAH!! Naruto!" Konohamaru called out in frustration. "Not again! I’m supposed to take over for Iruka in the future, and how can I be your butler if you keep laughing at my serious face." Konohamaru shouted out angry.

Naruto was holding his stomach and tears come to the side of his eyes as he was laughing so hard. It had taken a little moment before Naruto was able to get control over his laughing. "Aaah, I... am so sorry Konohamaru. B-but seeing your little childlike-face trying to pull off the neutral-serious face of a butler, just seemed so wrong on you."

Konohamaru sighed but smiled up at his laughing master. "Fine, I give up for today. But I WILL one day take over Mr. Iruka’s place, and then will you not laughed at me." The kid ran over to the sofa and sat down beside Naruto.

The blond man smiled and wiped off the small tears at the corner of his eyes with his finger. "Well, that is still a good while until that happens." Naruto smiled. "But, by the way, didn’t you forget yourself as you came in? As a butler, must you keep you cool at every time, and not lose your head. You said “Naruto” without any Mr. not even a little “sama”, “kun” or “san” at the end, shame on you." Naruto said in a joking manner, almost laughing at the fact that he even said it.

Konohamaru thought about what Naruto had said. "I know, sorry. I will be sure to remember in the future." Konohamaru promised. "But, I have a question."

"What is it?" Naruto asked friendly.

"Why must I use Mr.? Iruka told me specifically to use only that. I mean, we do live in Japan. So I just wonder."

"Haha, good question." Naruto laughed. "I guess it’s because Iruka like to use his old English accent. And let’s not forget the fact that English is the most comment language around the world, so when I am on my business trips will everyone understand my servants, since they all learn English at a very young age."

Konohamaru looked up at Naruto. "And don’t forget French!"

"Oh yeah, French too." Naruto smiled.

\---

* * *

\---

After a long day with his friends in the city had Sasuke finally got himself home. The big black mansion was like a dark shadow when Sasuke came driving on the path to the big house. The young man didn’t waste time, as he walked straight to his room, he had homework to do and wasn’t so happy about being out for so long as he had been. But, that hyperactive Gaara always was able to get the best of Sasuke and persuade the Uchiha to join them.

Sasuke sat down by his computer desk and got ready to do some school work. He picked up his phone to look at his list of homework. But before he got that far did his eyes catch something on his phone screen.  _Thank you for the purchased of The Uzumaki’s third album: Sound and souls unite kisses eternally_. Sasuke stared at it. It was then the Uchiha realized, the phone Gaara had been using on one of the machines, it hadn’t been his own, but Sasuke’s. ‘He must have borrowed it when he bumped into me and given me a little present.’ Sasuke thought and sighed. "If he wanted me to listen to them that much he could have sent me an online link to one of their songs." Mumbled the young man to himself.

Trying to get back to his original plan, Sasuke found his school literature on his computer and started to read and type down notes. But Sasuke quickly found he was unable to concentrate. He left out a heavy sigh. "Might as well get an early night instead." His gaze went towards his phone. "…while I listening to you." He grabbed his phone, changed out of his clothes went over to his bed and pressed play. Since Sasuke first and foremost only wanted to sleep, he set it only to play one song.

The music started to come into his ears, and he closed his eyes. His mind wasn’t ready to sleep yet though, as the images of Uturon flashed before his eyes.

[Comatose](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZNCrLV8W_M) by: Skillet

_I hate feeling like this_

_I’m so tired of trying to fight this_

_I’m asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you_

The blue eyes of the singer seemed so real to Sasuke where he lay. Even though he knew he was just daydreaming. He could still remember every detail of Utoran’s face.

_Tell me that you will listen_

_Your touch is what I what I’m missing_

_And the more I hide I realize_

_I’m slowly losing you_

A strange feeling was starting to grow inside his stomach. Somehow it felt like he was filled with butterflies, a strange feeling that the Uchiha hadn’t felt so strongly before. But as the feeling grow stronger... could he feel it was something completely different than simple butterflies.

_Comatose_

_I’ll never wake up without an overdose of you_  

Sasuke felt a wave of unwanted pleasure go through him as he heard Utoran sing that sentenced... ‘A overdose of...me?’ Sasuke thought erotic images started to develop in his mind.

 _I don’t wanna live, I don’t wanna_ breath

_‘Less I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

An image of Sasuke laying naked in his bed with Utoran standing atop of him, his strong muscular arms on either side of Sasuke’s head. And the blond looking down at him with those perfect blue eyes.

_I don’t wanna sleep, I don’t wanna dream_

_‘Cause_ _my dreams don’t comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

His cheek was burning, and sweat was starting to form on his skin. Sasuke had never felt so hot before, his insides felt like they were on fire.

_I hate living without you_

_Dead wrong to_ even _doubt you_

_But my demons lay in waiting_

_Tempting me away_

_Oh, how I adore you_

_Oh, how I **thirst**  for  **you**_

_Oh, how I need you_

Sasuke could now feel his heartbeat go faster and faster. What was with this song? Why was Sasuke starting to sweat all over his body? And why... why couldn’t he stop thinking of Utoran being with him in his bed.

_Comatose_

_I’ll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don’t wanna live, I don’t wanna_ breath

_‘Less I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I don’t wanna sleep, I don’t wanna dream_

_‘Cause_ _my dreams don’t comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Breathing life, waking up_

_My eyes open up_

_Comatose_

_I’ll never wake up without an overdose of you_

Sasuke felt his heart skipped a beat as he heard that sentence again. "Damn..." he clenched his bed sheets and felt himself getting hard.

 _I don’t wanna live, I don’t wanna_ breath

_‘Less I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I don’t wanna sleep, I don’t wanna dream_

_‘Cause_ _my dreams don’t comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never_ felt to _real)_

_Oh, how I adore you_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Oh, how I thirst for you_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Oh, how I adore you_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_  

Sasuke breathes heavily in and out. Why... why had his body and mind gone so crazy like this? Wasn’t it just a normal song? He opened his eyes and panted hard. With slow motions moved Sasuke his hand to his groin. When his fingers came in contact with the hard member was it like a shot of lightning went through him. Never in his life had Sasuke been this turn on before, especially by something like this. Almost getting angry at his own body bit Sasuke his lower lip and tried to sleep. But each time he closed his eyes, would images of Utoran play before him, and his body felt hotter. Suddenly, kicked Sasuke off his duvet.

"I usually don't ask for this..." his voice was hot and pleading. "But..." Sasuke bit harder. "...you, whoever you are. P-please… touch me. … **now**!" Sasuke moaned and felt his underwear strain against the pressure his member caused. Small dripless of pre-cum was soaking his underwear too, and things were getting painful. "I b-beg you." Sasuke moaned. The room was quiet, only filed by Sasuke’s heavy breathing and moaning. Minutes went by, and nothing happened. No presence, no touching, and no release. Sasuke’s body was now hotter than ever, and his heart felt like it was going to burst. For a moment was his head got lost in a frenzy of lust. "Why is it that  **you**  don’t come when I beg you to!?" Sasuke yelled out. But Sasuke reached his limit, and he was not about to touch himself, no, he was determined to pull through. Quickly went he out of bed, took an cold shower. Once he was out had his frenzy at least died down. Putting on a fresh pair of underwear went Sasuke back to his bed. His sleep didn’t come to him though, not at first at least. Sasuke rolled around and tried different sleep positions, but nothing felt right, and nothing works.

Hours moved slowly by, but Sasuke was unable to sleep. His eyes felt so tired, but his mind and body were wide away. He just hoped he would be able to get some sleep before school starts.


	3. A Hidden Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. It's just something I want to elaborate. As I said before, this story is old and was made years ago. I am rewriting parts of it, but I want to keep the main story as it was always planned. But since it's so old, I wrote their school timetables before knowing how things truly work at a University. And I clearly see now, what I made was more of a High School thing.
> 
> Therefore, I ask you as my reader, not to think too much about it. I was young and ignorant back then, and it would be too much work now to go back and rewrite the first chapters again. Now, move passed this little digression, please enjoy my story. And please leave a Kudos if you like it.

Naruto slept peacefully in his king-size bed until that so familiar sound came to his ears. "Morning, morning! Naruto-Sama! The time is five, thirty am. One beautiful Friday morning, the fifteenth of September, in the years of Two-Thousand and Fifty-Six. Get up, get up!" The voice was Naruto’s alarm clock from his cell phone.

The young man was used to this type of mornings, so he almost ignored what the voice had said and only lifted up his hand, but was still very sleepy. However, he got his mind to work, making the talking and vibrating mobile coming hovering over to his palm. With two quick taps, was the alarm turned off. Naruto stood up on the bed, looking down at the little piece of technology in his hand.

"I have to learn how to move or push small things like this." He gave his phone a wave. "Been able to do that would make it much easier. Instead of having to move whatever I want to be turn off over to me so I can use my own hands. Would be so much cooler if I could shutt off the TV and my alarm with my mind." Naruto mumbled, letting his fingers go through his fluffy blond hair. His deep blue eyes looked down at the watch on his mobile, and on it stood;  _five_ , _thirty-one am_. The boy sighed. "Why do I even bother getting up so early every morning?" Naruto got himself out of bed and walked over to his wardrobe. Naruto’s room could at first seem like any ordinary room, with a bed, desk, windows and a closet. But certain things were slightly bigger than normal. Since his powers didn’t work on too small objects, had Iruka installed bigger things than normal, to allow Naruto to have full control of his room. For example, the curtains had a big knot at each end, a knot Naruto’s power could easily pick up and move.

With a tiring movement moved Naruto his left hand up and moved it slowly to the side, backward. At the same time, was his curtains dragged at the side by the knots, the light came into the room. Naruto then yawn, while he moved his fingers at his left hand together, the tip of every finger touched the thumb, and slowly opened up his palm. This time was it some of the windows that opened, making the fresh air coming in the room. Naruto enjoyed using his powers in such a small ways, simply use a little hand movement to gather his focus to turn his powers to do some wonderful things.

Naruto snapped his fingers, making the wardrobe door go up and some clothes went flying out. "Hmmm, what to wear?" Naruto mumbled to himself, rubbing his head while looking tiring up at the clothes, his eyes almost too close to be able to see anything at all.

"What about this Sire?" a friendly voice asked from the door.

Naruto turned his head towards the door and saw Iruka walking in, holding something clothe-looking thing in his hands and a plate of hot tea in the other. The servant walked in and placed a hot cup of tea on the table. Naruto strolled over, took the cup in his hand, took a sip and started already to feel more awake.

The blond opened his eyes fully now, looking at what Iruka had taken with him. "Isn’t that the usual  _nerd_  suit?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it almost is Sire. This one is a little lighter since I took away some for the contents of it. I figured it was about time Sachiaiko went on a diet." Iruka explained.

"Diet?"

"Yes Sire, I have a feeling you are getting tired of carrying around all that extra kilograms at school. And you can’t suddenly lose too much too soon. You will thank me later." Iruka smiled, winked and walked over with the  _new_  suit, but as he felt it become light as a feather, let the man it go, and it went floating over to Naruto.

"I don’t see that much of a different, but I sure can feel a little chance," Naruto explained, as he felt with his  _powers_ how the weight had changed.

The butler smiled at his Master’s words, understanding that he was pleased with his work. "I am glad you liked it, Sire." Iruka bowed in an honorable manner. "The breakfast will be done in ten minutes." he then took a quick turn and went towards the door.

Naruto nodded but was too busy eying the new suit that was in front of him. "Well, just you and me then." the young man mumbled, looking down at the suit and decided to get this  _horrible_  suit on as fast as he could. He made it stand straight up so that he easily could slide his hands and feet inside. His head went just as easy up the hole that was between the shoulders. He stood up in the suit, feeling everything glide to place. Naruto adjust the fingers, making them all sit perfectly. The only thing left was the opening at the back, the zipper itself was just big enough for him to pick it up with his mind and gently moved it upwards, closing his suit up.

The blond looked in the mirror. He had now a small face on a bigger body, which would be funny to watch sometimes. "Won’t it be funny if I forgot to fix my face one morning? Haha." Naruto laughed, snapping his fingers again, but this time only making a little box in the closet open and two skin extensions came floating up. If was those he used to cover up his whisker marks. With a dash of makeup on his face, Naruto makes it all look very natural. Next was his glasses. The glasses that were just regular glass, they had nothing to do with Naruto’s eyesight, they were just there to hide his eyes and identity. With today’s technology, you only need one good photo of someone’s eye or eyes, to be able to identify someone on social media sites like Facebook. Therefore was the glasses needed. The last thing still missing was his fake teeth. Opening their special containers, and added them to his upper row of teeth. Naruto Sachiaiko was now ready for his school day.

Before Naruto left his room, smiled he one last time at his horrifying reflection and walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning Sire." said all the maids he walked pass in the corridors.

"Yeah, good morning." Naruto smiled back, happy that his maids seemed well and were full of energy as ever.

Naruto entered the dining room, and a sweet scent of toasted bread, eggs, bacon and strawberry jelly entered his nose.

"Good morning Sire, your breakfast is ready." said two maids in a chorus.

Naruto nodded and sat down, enjoying his good breakfast. It took him about twenty minutes, so the time was only seven am. Naruto sighed. "I have too much time in the mornings." He got up and walked into the living room. The young man sat down and started to do some school work since he didn’t have anything better to do. And since he did always do the homework he got at school, took he the time in the mornings to do some work ahead of his class.

After a while walked Iruka in. "Sire, it’s eight, fifteen o’clock, shouldn’t you be getting going?"

Naruto took out his mobile and looked down at the watch. "Ah, your right Iruka, I better get going." the boy got himself up and started walk towards the garage. He looked longingly towards his black and orange motorcycle. "Oh, how I wish I could use you." He mumbled, "but having Sachiaiko coming rolling in at school with such an expensive bike, would it look suspicions. I will have to stay with my trusted scooter." He patted the handle of his orange scooter. The blond moved the scooter over to the road and got ready to mount it.

"Here is your backpack, Sire," Iruka said, holding out the little bag with all of Naruto’s needed books in.

"Thanks, Iruka," Naruto said with a smile as he took on his orange helmet. "Take care of everything ok, call me if something happens."

"I will Sire." Iruka bowed and saw his master drive away.

\---

* * *

 ---

The blond  _nerd_  sat in his usual place, at the front. Everyone ignored him and pretended that he didn’t exist. However, Naruto didn’t have any problem with that. Since nobody looked at him, they couldn’t see the long stares he gave the Uchiha that said a little further back in the class. Generally didn’t Naruto stare like this, it was just something… something was a little off with the Uchiha today, something strange and different... but Naruto just couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

Suddenly opened the door and a woman walked in. Everyone was quick to get to their sites, as it was the math teacher who just had entered the classroom. She had long blond hair, which was put up in a ponytail. Her name was Kaminoke, Kaminoke Yamanaka, in other words, the mother to Ino Yamanaka.

"Everyone sit down!" shouted the teacher out, getting everyone’s attention right away. "I am not really in the mood today, so if you all haven’t got your assignment books, showing the homework I gave you the other day, and have you tablet, computer or phone on your desk with today’s assignments on the desk in the next ten seconds will I start handing out detentions."

Most students had anticipated their teacher’s bad mode since it was pretty much how she was every day. However, having her handing out detentions like this was new to them all, since this class was known to be her favorite. Either had her feelings for them changed drastically since last class she had or, she had neglected to see which class she went to.

On every desk was assignment books, and one sort of technology that could access their teacher’s assignments for them from the school’s page. One, however, had nothing on his desk and was absent-mindedly simply looking through the window.

Standing tall and annoyed looked Kaminoke down at the watch, and counted the seconds in her mind. After getting to ten looked the teacher up and gave a quick glance over each and everyone’s desk. The empty desk stood out like a sore thumb and without a second thought stumped the teacher over to the desk and slammed her hands down on it. "Detention mister …!" when she saw who it was, however, died her voice down and she quickly looked around in surprise.

"Think she realized which class she is in now?" one student whispered to her side mate.

"Oh!" Kaminoke gasped in surprise. "Uchiha-kun, my apologize, I mean… I’m so sorry, I didn’t see it was you."

One would believe that having the teacher slamming their hands down on your desk would surely make you jump ten feet in the air, or at least cry out in panic. The Uchiha however, hadn’t moved at all. His gaze hadn’t left the window until the teacher started apologizing. He slowly looked up at her and gave her almost a bored look.

"What?" Sasuke asked in a mumbled, dreamlike voice. It almost seemed like he had forgotten where he was.

Kaminoke noticed the strange behavior of Sasuke and needed a second to form a sentence. "Uchiha-kun… you, em, the class has started. And you haven’t placed your school supplies on your desk yet." Her voice sounded like a small child, who had just been caught doing something wrong by their parents, and was now desperately explaining themselves.

The other students almost grown in unisons, had it been anyone else in the class would it have been detained. But, since it was her great favorite student, Sasuke Uchiha, of course, did the teacher bend over backward to apply to his needs.

Sasuke’s eyes slowly went from the teacher and to his desk. "Oh? I’m sorry, I lost track of time."

The entire class turned to look at Sasuke, all in surprise. Did the Uchiha,  _thee_ Uchiha, just apologize to a teacher?  The fact that he hadn’t been ready by the time the teacher entered had been slightly strange. But never,  _never_ , had Sasuke ever apologized for anything at school. What normally would happen was that the teacher would do as Kaminoke just did, apologize, and then would a  _normal_ Sasuke simply nod and carry on. But now everyone heard him apologize, and to Kaminoke of all people.

Kaminoke’s face lit up in a flustered blush, and she staggered backward. Unable to hold back what everyone was thinking, fell the sentence out of her mouth. "Y-you feeling all right U-Uchiha-kun?"

Sasuke’s dark eyes glided over to the window again, gazing out at the sky.

One of the student stood up and raised his hand, but started to talk before getting permission by the teacher. "Yamanaka-sensei, maybe I should take him to Shizune? So he can lay down for a bit?" The student was no other than Gaara.

"Shizune? Ah, yes, yes, the nurse’s room. What do you say to that Uchiha-kun? Take a few minutes, or hours to relax."

Not wanting to answer did Sasuke only shrug at her question. "Come on, stand up so that we can get on our way." the happy voice of Gaara somehow was able to drag Sasuke out of his trance like state and get him on his feet. "Good idea Kaminoke-sensei, he sure seems like he needs some rest," Gaara exclaimed and with Sasuke following close behind, was the two of them already half way to the door.

"Good, good. Take care." Kaminoke waived.

As the door closed was there a few seconds of silence, but soon enough started everyone to whisper amongst themselves.

Naruto sat on the front row, worried what might be  _wrong_  with Sasuke. But he and everyone else wasn’t allowed to talk or think more about the Uchiha as the teacher got back to her bad mood.

"Now, shut up! Has all of you done your homework? If so, then will this go smoothly. You will have five minutes to write down the question in your book and then answer. The faster, the better. For those who can’t respond to the question right in the given time, will get double homework to tomorrow, and those who actually get  _everything_  right will be reward with getting free fifteen minutes before this class ends." With that said in a harsh voice, turned Kaminoke to the big screen behind her, tapped on her phone and many different math questions showed up.

The students looked at the screen and felt their stomach drop. If their teacher hadn’t paid attention before which class she was having, why should she have the right math problems for their semester? Judging by what they saw, this was much more advanced. Nobody dared correct the teacher though, anyone who tried would get detention for sure. So everyone expected to simply get more homework.

Naruto in his nerd suit looked worried towards the door. He didn’t know what was wrong with Sasuke... but he sure as hell was going to find out. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt his mind started to drift off. He could see the school walls and the corridors. It didn’t take him long until he found what he was looking for, Sasuke, who just had entered the door to Shizune at the nurse’s room.

"Sachiaiko-kun. Sachiaiko-kun? Sachiaiko-kun?! NARUTO!?!"

Naruto jumped almost off his chair at the loud yelling of his first name. After gathering his composure looked the blonde up at the angry face of his math teacher who had been calling him. "Eh... Yes?" his voice was uncharacteristic cold, but the words did come out in a lisping way, as it usually did.

"You think you are so smart, don’t you? No, it’s fine, now prove it. Find the solution of x by simplifying both sides of the equation then isolating the variable. The question is: 24x+25x-47=-8x+16x-47, now five minutes!" Kaminoke angrily demanded.

"That thing, in five minutes? That’s crazy." Whispered one of the students.

"How can she still believe she is in the wrong class? I mean, she saw Sasuke-kun damn it." mumbled another.

"Yeah… too bad Sasuke-kun left… with him here is she at least livable." Another sighed. "Now, it’s like she wants to flay us alive."

"Everyone, silence!" yelled the teacher. "Now? How’s that answer coming along? Nothing? Double homework on you! Now who is next …” she turned started looking around for her next victim.

"X equals zero." Naruto answer.

"Excuse me?" Kaminoke turned around to look at him with large eyes.

"The answer to your question, X equals zero." Naruto’s expression turned from emotionless to tiring and sighed. His voice was slightly different than normal, even with his fake teeth in his mouth hadn’t it been said in his normal and usually lisping manner as he usually does, rather... his voice sounding not to interest in the question at all. And the young man keeps looking worried towards the door. To solve the problem hadn’t Naruto written anything down or even touched his calculator.

Kaminoke looked like she couldn’t believe it, looked down at her phone, where the answer to her question was. "Eah... that is... yes, it’s right." She had clearly expected him to stay quiet, or say he couldn’t give an answer or mumble something in shame. Alternatively, even try to write down the problem and solve it hurriedly on paper. "Well… good! I’m glad to have one in my classes that can keep up." She said, trying to sound proud. For one short moment stood the teacher froze at the front of the class. She looked at the big screen behind her, and then to her phone and then the class. With a few taps on her phone changed the questions, to something the whole class felt more familiar with. "Now, anyone wants to try solving one of these?" In response did everyone lift their hands. All eager to show that they actually could solve such questions. Everyone’s arm was up in the air, all except one. And that was Naruto’s.

The blond lost focus of the class and sighed again. He was unable to  _go_  and check on Sasuke. Also, the math teacher Kaminoke would notice if he didn’t pay attention over a longer period of time, so he would be unable to let his mind wander off to check up on him.

‘Damn it,’ Naruto thought angrily, ‘good luck Gaara, please take care of Sasuke for me.’ Naruto groans at his hopeless situation, but decided to focus on that later, and actually pay attention in class, lifting his arm to join his classmates.

\---

* * *

\--- 

Hours later, the school was over for the week, and Naruto hadn’t seen anything to Sasuke or his group after the first class. The blond had now gotten himself home and sat down on his sofa in his big room. A cup of tea had already been served to him, so he was now enjoying himself and taking life easy. That was until someone decided to visit him.

There was a knock on the door, and Iruka stepped it. "Sire,  _he_  is here, and he doesn’t seem to happy today. Do you want me just to take him to his room?" Iruka asked very politely.

Naruto sigh. "No, no, just let him come here. He needs someone to take his frustration out on. Besides, he has some answers I want to know."

Iruka nodded and exited the room, the blond took one deep breath, braising for what was to come. The doors swung open as someone marches in.

Naruto placed his cup of tea on the table and smiled at his guest. "My dear friend, it’s been too long."

The angry guest, however, was in no mood for sweet talks. "Don’t you  _dear friend_  me!" the angry young man sat down on the opposite sofa, resting one foot on the other and fold his hands in a cross over his chest.

"Now, now, calm down," Naruto said, trying to sound gentle and caring.

"Shut up Naruto! You’re not the one that has to be with Emo boy all day long! And not only that... Damn it! I swear!! I SWEAR!! That one day I will forget to put on these." The guest moved his hand up to his brown eyebrows and pulled them off. He tossed the eyebrows on the fake skin on the table and grabbed his hair next, throwing the now obvious wig next to his fake eyebrows. What was relieved was a young man with no eyebrows and short red hair.

"Aw, Gaara. Just take a deep breath and a cup of calming tea, and you will see everything is not as horrible as you think it is." Naruto explained to his angry friend, and at the same second entered Iruka through the door with a new cup of tea and a teapot.

Not able to be mad at the butler left Gaara out a sigh, took the cup and smelled the aroma of the freshly made tea. After some seconds of silence, had Gaara calmed himself down and was now ready to talk genuinely. "Aah... Sorry about that Naruto." he apologized.

"Don’t think about it Gaara, it’s okay. After all, it has been a while since we last talked. And I know how frustrating it must be to take on the fake wig and eyebrows every morning." Naruto smiled, feeling his friend’s pain.

Gaara sat his cup down and glared at Naruto. "Never mind that Naruto. You are, however, going to tell me what  _did you do_  to Sasuke yesterday?" his voice was back to his usual calm self, but his words sounded slightly more poisoned and angry.

The blond looked confused at Gaara. "Wha..?"

One eye of Gaara twitched, and he locked eyes with Naruto, not letting him go until he got answers. "You of all people can’t tell me you didn’t see how he was acting so strange at school today. He was like a living ghost. Have you ever seen anyone that white before? After spending an hour at with Shizune was it decided to simply send him home, to which I, in my hyper-super-friend state, was I compelled to follow and look after him all day." Gaara’s voice kept in an even tone, but the frustration was evident for Naruto’s ears.

Naruto turned silent. "Well... I was about to ask you how things went with Sasuke, but you think it’s my fault? I mean, yes I did  _something_ , but that was before lunch, and he seemed fine then. And I did nothing but take a sneak peek at you guys when you were at the music store. I didn’t see him after that."

The redhead stood up and narrowed his eyes, but he could neither see nor hear any lies from Naruto’s face or voice. "You didn’t?"

"No," Naruto said back in his defense.

"That’s strange..." Gaara mumbled, almost falling back down on the sofa again.

"But can you answer me, is Sasuke okay? What was wrong with him?" Naruto asked, almost desperately.

"Hm? Oh, yes, Sasuke is fine. He was just very exhausted. Didn’t get much sleep last night. Shizune said his body was acting slightly strange, but she gave him some medicine for that. He should be back to normal tomorrow." Gaara mumbled in response, still mostly lost in thoughts, trying to figure out this little mystery. "So you did nothing… then I can’t think what might. Unless there was something special about the music file you asked me to buy for him, I can’t think of anything else than that."

The smile on Naruto’s face dropped, and he stared more intently at Gaara. "Wait, what? You already gave him that? I thought you were only going to introduce him to our band, and then buy him the album later." Naruto seemed clearly confused.

Gaara sighed and shook his head. "I thought you really wanted him to get the album, so I figured he would have given me a clear no if I asked to give him the album. Therefore, I acquired his phone as we entered, bought the album and quickly gave it back. All while he was left unaware of my actions. But why are you so eager to spy on Sasuke while he listens to our songs?" Gaara rose the part over his eye where his eyebrow would have been.

"Well my dear friend, you never know. You see, I have never spoken to Sasuke in my normal voice before, and being Utoran is my charm set to full capacity. Who knows, maybe my sweet voice would give Sasuke a reaction I will never see otherwise." Naruto answered in a matter-of-fact-way.

Gaara sighed. "You should be pleased then… something clearly happened when he listened to the album yesterday. He was completely lost and strange today." Naruto smiled a devilish grin, being a little happy to hear Gaara’s words.

"And you know that he did listen to it?" Naruto asked.

"Well,” Gaara began, "not all of it, but yes, I did ask. Sasuke listens to one of our songs last night." This made Naruto’s smile even wider, and he even chuckled a little. "But reminding me why you don’t just go up and speak with the Uchiha and woo him in a normal manner again?"

"Tch, tch my friend." Naruto wagged his index finger at his friend. "I have a plan, and it will soon be put into action. Until then, stay the Uchiha’s happy and hyperactive friend, please. You are doing such a great job."

This made Gaara smiled slightly, but he didn’t seem too happy either. "Oh come on, do you know how wrong it is to be an entire lie to your friends?"

"Just look forward to the future. You will soon enough be able to join them in their black clothes style, so our school’s emo gang will be fulfilled eventually."

"Oh, ha, ha and ha. They don’t always wear black, and do you really think I would only wear my black clothes at school if I could?"

Naruto only responded by raising an eyebrow.

"Don’t be like that, I have other colors!"

"Of course," Naruto mumbled, drinking some of his tea. "Like, dark red, dark gray and oh, black."

"Okay fine, but that can’t be the only reason you made me be this happy, carefree character at school."

"True, after watching Sasuke at High school walking around alone, being too intimidating for other people to get close to him. I realized he needed something, or someone, a  _spark_ if you will. A  _spark_ of happiness, carefreeness, and joy. You bring some literal sunshine. You alone turned Sasuke’s silent and lonely wolfing at school up side down. You made his group of friends grow. Neji and Shino joined you two few weeks after you became friends with Sasuke last year. The whole school still admire and look up to him, but he isn’t this unapproachable  _super-star_ , people actually dears to talk to him and struck up a conversation from time to time. He is one of them at this school, not the one Uchiha who is good at everything and has no friends."

Gaara looked down at his hands. "Good point… but, it’s just so exhausting at times." The redhead sends his fingers through his hair, sighing.

The blond got up, sat down next to his friend and patted his shoulder. "Stay strong Gaara, if things go according to plan, will things end soon. Once that happens, you can do whatever you want to do with your personality and clothes choice for school."

"Well, that is all well and good. But I will not let you forget the other reason I demanded to be allowed to get close to Sasuke." Gaara stood up and looked down at Naruto. The blond seemed lost and didn’t understand what Gaara meant. "I know how your powers can be tempting to use, especially since you figure out how to view things from far away. I, however, wanted to simply join Sasuke’s classes to keep a close eye on him so that  _you_  never went overboard with your powers. It was you, however, who wanted me to become his friend, and then you made up all the changes I would have to make about myself."

Naruto blinked and then smiled. "Aha. Yes, I remember now. I had completely forgotten that part. I figured your powers would work better and be more effective if you got up and close with Sasuke and could then better keep an eye on him."

" _My powers_. Ha, don’t make me laugh." Gaara scoffed and walked slightly away, but then turned around with his arms crossed over his chest.

Naruto’s left eye flinched. "Yes, your powers, I might be able to move things with my Psychokinesis powers, and some other power, that I haven’t gotten the name on yet, to move my mind to different places, but your level of empathy is so high, with one look at people’s face can you basically real people’s minds."

"No, I don’t read their minds, I simply gather up all the information I can from their facial expression and body language, and then I can somewhat imagine their train of thought. Oh, you make it sound like a world changing thing." Gaara rolled his eyes.

Naruto gave him a wink. "When put- and used in the right place, then it can be."

"If you say so, my friend. But it’s late, I should get going." Gaara walked over to the door, and Naruto got up and followed.

Before Gaara walked out gave Naruto him one last pat on the shoulder. "It might be hard Gaara, but you have done one splendid job, keep it up. See you at breakfast tomorrow. Good night." The blond waved, and Gaara walked out the door.

"Good night." Gaara waved back and went towards his room.

The two boys had lived together since they were born. Naruto knew that his father, Minato, had been working with Rasa, Gaara’s father, with some important business. Iruka had said that Gaara’s parents had been close friends with his. When Karura, Gaara’s mother, died during his birth, it had left Rasa and Naruto’s parents in grief. Then a few month later was Rasa in a car accident, dying instantly. And lastly, Naruto’s parents both died soon after his birth, Iruka had still not told him how or why, but he would at one point in the future. So basically, from birth had the two young men lived together in Naruto’s large house. To give the boys as natural childhood as possible, did Iruka find a pair of people that were to be Naruto and Gaara’s parents. But as some few years passed, found Naruto out that their  _parents_  weren't interested in loving him or Gaara... They only stayed there because of the vast amount of money they got for  _playing_ their parents.

The blond looked sadly down in his tea cup he was holding in his two hands. The sad memories of his life with the only parents he had known were far from kind. The young man suddenly slapped himself across the face.

"That was a long time ago," Naruto mumbled to himself. "I have changed, and there is no need to think of them  _now_. I have a bright future, and an even brighter one if I can manage to get Sasuke in it too." Naruto ended his little self-therapy and stood up. "Time to work!" not wanting to allow his thoughts to fall back on his past, forced the blond his thoughts and mind on next week’s homework. He forgets everything bad and sad as he sank into the deep world of knowledge and information.


	4. The Uchiha Family

The young Uchiha laid on his bed, back in his house. He was sleeping, and a strange dream started to develop in his mind. Sasuke knew it was a dream, how he did... he wasn’t certain.

In the dream sat Sasuke himself up. He was sitting on a bed that wasn’t his. Looking around could he quickly see that he had no idea where he was. If it hadn’t been a dream, Sasuke would most likely have felt threatened or scared. But that wasn’t the feelings that filled his heart. The Uchiha felt like he belonged, and a strong sense of welcome and peace filled him. A sudden presence next to him, made him jump and look towards who was sitting next to him. But he couldn’t see anyone… or, no, that wasn’t really true. He could see an outlining of a masculine human shape. Sasuke was unable to determine anything else from whoever was sitting next to him. He could only feel a warm and kind presence, one that he was actually well familiar with.

"It’s  _you_ , isn’t it?" Sasuke mumbled, suddenly feeling tired as the comforting feelings surrounding him.

The shape of a man nodded and then felt Sasuke two loving arms wrap around him. The caring motion made Sasuke blush, and his heart skipped a beat. Letting the presence take the lead, it drags itself and Sasuke down in the bed. A very comfortable bed greeted Sasuke’s side, and the arms were still around him. He could also somewhat feel a body pressing up against him too. All in all, this embrace of this shape of a person filed Sasuke with so many happy feelings and emotions that he felt himself tear up.

"Who… are  _you_?" If there was someone out there that loved him this much, he wanted to know. A name was all Sasuke needed, and he would find that person. At Sasuke’s question, however, the person did one last squish of Sasuke’s body before letting go. Sasuke in a bit of panic looked around, but couldn’t see the shape anymore; the room wasn’t the same one either, it was all dark. Everything had vanished, Sasuke looked down in the darkness, it was nothing there… and then started the falling. He fell down and was about to scream.

Sleeping in his bed, shoot Sasuke himself up in panic. He had awoken from the feeling of falling. Gasping for air, looked Sasuke around. The images of the dream replayed in his mind, images that became less and less apparent the more he woke up. After a few minutes was only the feeling of it left.

Taking a few moments to gather his thoughts, stood Sasuke up. His body felt over charged and needed to be used for something more than sitting or sleeping. Having a plan in mind, took Sasuke on some comfy pants and a t-shirt and walked out of his room. The Uchiha didn’t need to walk far to get to his destination. He stood soon in front of a door that he quickly opened. Behind the door was a training room. All sorts of exercising machines were there, but even if there were so many different options didn’t Sasuke feel like doing anything too fancy this morning and simply went over to his treadmill.

Not going easy on himself, the Uchiha started off on a high setting. He began to run, knowing he should warm up first didn’t seem to bother him at the moment. All he knew, was that his body was in desperate need of moving. Running like this felt so good. His legs muscles and lungs are working over time, it all felt so good.

It wasn’t until his legs started to scream in pain, did the Uchiha push the button to slow down a little.

"Sasuke?" said a voice from the door, "damn brother, you are up early." Sasuke looked over his shoulder and saw his brother in his training clothes walking over to him from the door, typing something on his phone. "What made you get up this early this morning?" Itachi asked, smiling and placed his phone on a nearby bench.

The youngest Uchiha simply rolled his eyes. "Does it have to be a reason brother? I just felt like running."

A low chuckle came from Itachi and he moved over to the neighbor treadmill and was soon running the same tempo as his brother. For a few minutes was there no talking between the brothers, but Sasuke had a question and decided to break the silence.

"I’m a little surprised to see you here actually Itachi, I thought you had to travel yesterday."

"That was my original plan," Itachi answered, and increase the speed on his treadmill. "But my company called me, and informed me that I wouldn’t be needed until tomorrow so that I will be traveling late this evening. So, therefore," Itachi looked over to Sasuke and poked him on his shoulder, "I thought we could do something together after breakfast."

Having had enough of his running, made Sasuke his machine slow down all the way down until he stood still. "Sure, …do you know when you will be coming back this time? You arrived three days ago, and you had been gone for four months."

Looking at his brother from the corner of his eyes, Itachi shrugged. "I’m sorry Sasuke, but no, I don’t know. So let us have fun today."

The two brothers spend thirty minutes in the training room. Itachi had his complicated training schedule, and since Sasuke now wanted to do some real exercise, did he ask Itachi if he could come up with something similar for him as well. Itachi was more than happy to do it for his little brother.

Both of them enjoyed each other’s company, as it made the exercise more fun and the time went faster. Once they were done, agreed the two boys meet up at the dining room after they both had showered at their own rooms.

After a quick shower walked Sasuke over towards the room he was meeting his brother. Sasuke had tried to be fast, but still, when he turned the corner towards the dining room, who else but Itachi stood there waiting for him?

"That surprised to see me?" Itachi asked mockingly but didn’t give him enough time to respond. "Come on little brother, the breakfast is getting cold." Itachi opened the doors and walked in.

Sasuke, slightly confused, didn’t understand. "Cold?" he asked since he figured they would simply grab something from the refrigerator in the kitchen that was the next room over. Following after his brother into the room, however, made the young Uchiha stop in his tracks. Sitting at the dining table sat both of their parents.

Almost feeling like his jaw hit the floor, stood Sasuke in shock. His parents? Here? At the same time? What kind of miracle day was this? First, he met his great older brother, and they even have plans later, and now had Sasuke stumbled upon both his parents eating breakfast together.

With wide eyes looked Sasuke at his family. Itachi had already picked up his food from a table which was filled with different types of breakfast variations. Itachi worked as an investigator; his company works worldwide. If anyone wants to find something or someone, they could hire Itachi and no matter what, Itachi will find it. In all his years working there hadn’t Sasuke heard of Itachi failing any assignment. Then Sasuke looked at his mother, Mikoto; she was eating a typical Japanese breakfast. Mikoto was a kind and gentle woman, at least towards her family. Out in the world could she be seen as a very career focused woman, Her career and work are that of a judge. Which was why she being here was strange for Sasuke. His mother usually eats all her meals at her work place. In addition, she was only at home during the late evenings and her forced vacations. His father, Fugaku, on the other hand, was a hard, stern man and a great tactical mind, something that was required of him as the Police Commissioner. He was slightly disappointed with Itachi’s occupation choice, but they had come to terms with their disagreement a year ago. The same as his wife would he usually eat at his work place with his coworkers.

Sasuke eventually got his shock under control and found himself able to go and grab a plate and fill it with his preferred breakfast choices. He sat down next to his brother and started to eat.

"Now this is a special occasion," Fugaku exclaimed from his seat, "my wife and both of my sons, in the same room at the same time. How long has it been since we were last like this?" he asked in a way that made it clear he didn’t believe anyone would answer. Itachi however, did.

"Sasuke’s seventeenth birthday. That was the last day we all made sure to take get free from work to be here the whole day." Itachi then drank his tea and continued eating. Completely ignoring his dad’s glare.

The glare of Fugaku soon softened, however. "Oh? It has been that long has it. Maybe we should try to gather for a whole day like that again soon then." He offered in a gentle voice.

Mikoto looked up from her phone, where she had been reading reports for today’s work. "If it truly has been that long since we last had an actual family time together, does it sure sound like a good idea."

Hearing his family talk like this made him think of when Sasuke was younger, back when they actually tried to spend time together few times a week. However, after they got promoted had that thought gone out the window. His parents focused mostly on their jobs.

Fugaku agreed with his wife. "Indeed. It will especially be interesting to hear what you are working on Itachi," he looking at his oldest child, "you never tell us much of anything, it makes us curious." His tone was grave and held a hidden meaning Sasuke didn’t quite pick up. But he didn’t bother thinking about it. The moment his father had shown only interest in his older brother, had Sasuke stopped looking forward to the event. He didn’t know what he had been expecting; things were always like this. Sasuke decided to ignore the conversation that was going on around him, and only focus on his food.

The family breakfast continued for almost half an hour. When it came time for the parents to get off to work, it did seem like both of them finally noticed Sasuke again. Seemingly not wanting to admit that they had forgotten their youngest child, again, they were quick in wishing him good luck on his school work and then left. The brother, however, walked over to Sasuke with an enthusiastic smile. Clearly looking forward to spending time with his little brother. The two of them walked down the halls discussion what to do.

"So, what did you have in mind Sasuke?" Itachi asked as they left the dining room.

"You are leaving it up to me?" Sasuke responded.

Itachi clapped his hands together. "I have absolute fate in you." He said jokingly.

"Oh shush you." Sasuke laughed and pushed his brother to the side. "But if you say so, there is something we can do."

With a smile, rubbed Itachi his brother’s hair. "Why do I have a feeling you want to try and kick my ass in one of your video game again?"

Sasuke stomped his foot. "This time I will beat you!" he exclaimed.

Itachi only laughed.

\---

* * *

\---

The two brothers played for a few hours. However, no matter how much Sasuke tried, was he unable to beat his brother in any of his fighting games. Once he came close, but Itachi button smashed some excellent combo and slaughtered the character Sasuke controlled. When it came time for Itachi to leave, followed Sasuke his brother to his car and waved him goodbye.

A sudden noise from his phone made Sasuke picked it up, and saw a message from Gaara. A message asking if he wanted to come over for a little visit. Not really having anything else to do that day, responded Sasuke with a positive confirmation. He quickly went back in to grab his black jacket.

 

[Picture of Sasuke](http://yunamania.deviantart.com/art/Sasuke-Uchiha-693798968) (Made by: unknown)

 

At the same, he walked towards the garage call Sasuke his driver. Now standing by the garage didn’t it take long before a man came driving out of the garage in Sasuke’s black limousine. It was one of those expensive limousines. On the inside of it, were there high-quality sets, a TV screen, and even a little bar. But, Sasuke didn’t care much about what was inside of his car, especially in the last year. He wasn’t often in it, so why would he even bother? He was used to the luxury. So he only cared about where he was going and found it much more interesting to look out the window then to stare at his usual luxuries car.

The limousine was now driving past cars on the road. Sasuke had been lost in his own world the whole time and didn’t really care when the driver pushed a button at the steering wheel, which allowed him to speak to his passage.

"We will arrive shortly, master Sasuke." the driver said through the microphone, his voice was pretty much emotionless, but anyone could tell that he was showing great honor to the young man.

The Uchiha in the far back site didn’t say anything back. He only noticed the driver turned off his microphone once he was done giving his message. So Sasuke just continues looking out the window, a window that made it able for Sasuke to look out, but it didn’t let anyone on the outside look in at him. Which pleased Sasuke greatly; he hated the feeling of someone looking at him that he didn’t know about.

The large and long limousine was now driving past big apartment buildings, a place where most of the student lived. Sasuke looks up at the buildings and thought to himself. ‘I am glad I don’t have to live in such a crowded area.’ The young man just hated the thought of living with so many  _complete-strangers_ , just so that he could go to school. No way, Sasuke was glad he got a driver to drive him anywhere he pleased.

As they had arrived at the right place, drove the limousine close to the sidewalk and parked the car. When the car had completely stopped was the driver very quick to get off his seatbelt, open his door and walk out. The young male driver walking straight over to Sasuke’s door and opened it proudly for the Uchiha. Sasuke got himself up and exited his limousine.

"Just give me a call master, when you want me to pick you up." The driver said, almost with his nose high up in there air, acting like a really old fashion servant.

Sasuke only walked straight ahead, not bothering to turn around to look at his driver as he mumbling some weak words that could sound like. "Yeah, yeah. Just get going."

If the driver heard him or not he couldn’t say, the driver only bowed for him, soon drove off with the car, and was on his way back home to the Uchiha mansion.

The black heard man walked up to building number one, which was one of the biggest apartment buildings in this area. At the main entrance door was there a particular doorbell system. You simply had to place your finger on a plate, then would the system read your fingerprint, and through the data-network would the system find the room that was expecting Sasuke as a visitor today.

Sasuke placed his finger at the plate. The system started to search. But as the seconds went by hadn’t the system been able to find anything, and as a result of that, started a computer lady voice to talk out a speaker.

"Mister Uchiha, I am sorry but nobody is expecting you to visit in this building, are you sure you choose the right ..." the computer voice continued talking, but Sasuke wasn’t allowed to listen to it since a loud voice called his name from a distance.

"Saaaaaasukeeeeee!" yelled a familiar voice.

Sasuke, who stood at the door, turned around and saw his brown-haired friend come running towards him, breathing heavily. With suggested he had been running for a while.

"Hello, Gaara," Sasuke said in a cold voice.

"Yeah, yeah hello, hello. Aren’t you here a little early?" Gaara asked slightly flustered, but before Sasuke could answer something like; “No, I am just in time, it’s  _you_ who is late.” Took Gaara a sprint over to the doorbell system, but instead of using the fingerprint system, pushed he a button at the side, making a little keyboard come out from the wall, and pushed in some multi-numbers of keywords. After ten seconds was the door open. "WELL! Why don’t we just go inside?" Gaara asked smiling happily, walking behind Sasuke and pushed him in the door.

"Why is it that, always when I come over to your apartment do  **you**  come running from the other opposite way?" asked Sasuke, now that he thought about it... he wasn’t often over to visit, but when he was, did his friend Gaara always come running from the main road.

Gaara didn’t say much back, just mumbling some words that didn’t sound like real words at all. The brown-head young man was too busy looking over his shoulders and making sure the Uchiha didn’t look around.

Cause if the Uchiha was able to look back, he would have seen a white limousine stopping at the sidewalk. The back seat window was down, so as Gaara looked over his shoulders could he see his  _dear_  blond friend sitting there smiling from ear to ear, blink his right eye. Gaara gave him an angry look that said. “Get the fuck out of here!” Naruto only laughed at that but told the driver to drive off.

"Now, now, let’s hurry before all Saturday belongs to the past." Gaara smiled as he pushed Sasuke in the elevator.

\---

* * *

\---

Having just arrived back home from accompanying Gaara to his  _apartment_ , was Naruto greeted by Iruka.

"Welcome back Sire." said the butler Iruka, as his master got out of the limousine.

"Hey, Iruka," Naruto answered and headed towards his room, as he had some school work he wanted to finish today. But Iruka had other plans.

"Sire," Iruka said, in such a voice that it made his master stop in his tracks, turn around and look at him, "I know you have other business you want to attend to. But I want to remind you that today is it the second Saturday since you last train with me, so I will humbly request you to join me down to the training area." Iruka looked up from his table, which helped him keep track of all his essential duties and dates.

Naruto looked at his butler and sighed. "Do I have to...?" his voice sounding disappointed and slightly irritated.

The blonde’s irritation, however, didn’t face the butler, as he was clear where he stood on Naruto’s training sessions. And simply walked up to his master, petted him on his shoulder and said. "Yes, you have to." And started to walk. With a few touches on his pad spoke Iruka in an authoritarian voice into the microphone. "This is Iruka, our Sire will be training in a few minutes, please finish what you are doing and then go to your room to rest for two hours." Finishing ordering the working servants looked Iruka back at his Master. "This way Sire." He smiled, knowing haven given the order to the servants would Naruto have no choice but to do as he had suggested.

"Okay, okay." Naruto sighed in response. "I will, I will. No need to look so smug Iruka." Naruto said teasingly and gave his butler a little slap on the back. "Sometimes it seems like you are having more fun with these sessions than I do. Just, don’t make it last too long, I invite some of my friends over."

"No need to worry Sire," Iruka reassured him in a gentle voice.

"At any rate, what am I to be doing today? Iruka," asked Naruto gently, coming around to the decision that training might be a good idea after all.

"Oh, nothing special Sire." was all Iruka answer, he liked to  _surprise_ his Master with his sessions once they got there.

The only way to get to the training area was to take the stairs. Stairs that was located close to the big-hall-like-room, where Naruto could have big parties that could house hundreds of gussets that is, if he only had so many friends. Next to the hall-room was a small corridor that only led to a wall. Iruka placed his hand on the wall, his palm got scanned, and the wall opened like a large door. Revealing a set of stairs.

As the two of them had walked for about four minutes and was soon down, started Naruto to mumble. "Why do we even keep the stairs? We can get an elevator you know, or even moving stairs!" complained Naruto as his feet finally reached the lower floor.

"Well Sire, I like to keep old tradition things, even though it’s been some years since most houses lost their old fashion stairs. I just think it’s nice to keep to the old times, plus we also get a little free exorcize before the real exercise." Iruka smiled, as he had no problem with keeping the old things most people had in the early twenty century.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But can we please get on with it? I don’t want my friends to wait for me for too long." Naruto mumbled as he opened the small black door, and on the other side was a massive dark room. This was Naruto’s training area, a room that used to be ...em, Naruto wasn’t totally sure what it had been, but Iruka had simply said it was a big sparing room where they used to keep the food in old, old days. If that was true or not, Naruto wasn’t sure.

The two men walked in the room, Naruto walked to the middle, while Iruka looked down at his tablet. A few tapes made the light turn on. And writing in a long password, was his tabled opened to his special notes on Naruto’s progressions through his training sessions down here.

"Now Naruto, as you see, there is a big boulder right in front of you." Iruka explanted to his master.

Naruto looked a head and saw a fifteen-foot tall rock, the boy only smiled. "Lift training again Iruka?"

Iruka didn’t say anything as he only gave a weak nod.

"How are all the kids? Are they all resting?" Naruto asked cautiously and looked over at Iruka. What Naruto meant with  _kids_  were all the servant or maids they had working in the big manor. Maybe calling them servants and maidens were going too far, as they are all very young. But they are part of a very special program, and them working is only their way of showing their thankfulness for being allowed to stay there and get the education they normally could only dream of.

The butler gave a weak smile. "They are all in their room, and the house is going on spare electricity. So everything should be fine for you to concentrate only on the training."

Still smiling looked Naruto from Iruka and on to the big rock. ‘Okay, slowly… release.’ Naruto then stopped his powers elsewhere and made his mind go blank. He breathes out in relief of the lovely feeling of not doing anything with his powers for a second. His whisker-like marks almost completely disappeared for a moment. However, as he took a closer look on the rock, was he ready to start. ‘I’m ready.’ Naruto thought.

The boy closed his eyes, and since the rock was so big, could he easily feel where the rock was with his mind. When it came to lifting something, wasn’t it just to grab on to something and lift whatever it was upwards. With the telekinesis power, Naruto possessed was it much more complicated than that, or so Iruka had thought him when he was younger. It took a lot of thinking and  _understanding_. A little hard to understand, but, to lift something, were you in need of understanding the heaviness the thing had. And when you were going to lift it up, or just to move it a little couldn’t you just lift it up by holding it on the outside, but from the center of the thing.

That was the reason why Naruto never tried to lift a person or himself for the matter. If he did without master this basic part of it, could he maybe ending up pulling his stomach upwards, or drag a muscle totally the wrong way, or... he could even end up stopping all of his blood circulation. Therefore, Naruto was holding himself to rocks and other lifeless things. If one part of the boulder went flying up, and the rest stood still, it wouldn’t hurt anyone. But lifting things wasn’t the only thing he could do with his telekinesis, there he always did, every waking day, something special and unique and took Naruto a lot of concentration, which was a relief to finally get a break from now. But what that is... is something for another time.

As Naruto concentrated more and more on the rock, he could feel his whisker marks grown feral on his cheeks, but as he used much more telekinesis powers than what he normally did, turned the marks more deeper and larger on his cheeks.

In Naruto’s mind imagine the young man his power looks like the wind. And it was taking its hold on the rock and also searching deep inside the rock, finding the middle of it. This all happened in a matter of seconds, and when Naruto opened his eyes, ready to go, could Iruka see his eyes had turn deep red and his black pupil in his eyes had turn oblong like a cat’s. Naruto took a deep breath as he lifted his head up a little, making the rock do the same.

The servant looked up at the flowing boulder and smiled. "Good Sire, now please move the boulder around a little, and make it fly through some of the rings I have placed around in the room."

Naruto looked out in the room and saw some green light circles hanging from the roof, they were placed in a mess all over the place, but they all had some distances between each other, making it possible for Naruto to move the boulder in-between.

"But be sure not to hit the roof or the walls Sire. We wouldn’t want to make an earthquake upstairs now would we?" Iruka said calmly, surely remember last time Naruto had had a similar training.

The young man that was holding up the big rock with only the power of his mind, nodded at his butler’s suggestion. So to make things a little safer, lifter Naruto up his right hand, with his palm towards the big rock, making it easier to control. So as he moved his hand, so did the rock. Nevertheless, he had to be genital, one wrong move and he would lose control.

Slowly made Naruto the rock move past one circle, and as he did, turned it from green to blue.

"Nicely done Sire," Iruka said in a happy voice as he started to note something down on the paper.

"Turned colorful have we?" Naruto asked, laughing. This was the first time Iruka had used these circles.

"Oh, I just thought it would be nice to see if you were able to move the rock in the circle without touching it. If you do, will it then turned red," explained Iruka.

"Well, that would be nice to get to know before we began. Don’t you think?" Naruto said sarcastic, now finding it suddenly a little harder to hold up the rock.

"Please Sire, you must have noticed that this boulder is so heavy that it’s almost at your maximum. Don’t talk anymore, or you will lose it."

Naruto nodded, he started to feel dizzy. The boulder was damn heavy, one of the heaviest thinks Iruka has made him lift so far.

It took Naruto about ten minutes to get the big rock through all the circles. Only one of them turned red as he was getting tired at the end of it all.

Naruto moved the rock close to the ground, when it was close enough dropped Naruto his hand down, and at the same time dropped the rock to the floor.

"Ah... was that okay for you? Iruka." Naruto asked breathing out in relief.

"Hehe, really amazing Sire. The last one turning red is understandable but have been hard keeping that thing up for so long. The rock weight five-hundred kilograms after all." Iruka smiled.

"WHAT?! Five hundred kilograms? No wonder I started feeling dizzy." Naruto mumbled and scratched the back of his head.

"You mean you didn’t realize it, Sire?" Iruka asked a little shocked.

"Well... I would, normally. But I was too busy wanting this to end so that I can take a look at what Sasuke and Gaara were up to, so I didn’t think much about it."

Iruka sighed. "Sire... you have to take your training more seriously..."

"Yeah, yeah. But, can I go now?" Naruto asked, almost starting to walk towards the door.

"Just one more thing Sire," Iruka said and walked over to another side of the room. The servant picked up something from his pocket and placed it on the floor. "You just have to lift this one, and then you can go."

Naruto looked at his right, where Iruka had placed something on the floor. "You're... kidding ...right?" Naruto mumbled terrified as he saw what his servant laid down. "That is a... a..."

"Yes, Sire, it’s a feather." Iruka answer, smiling.

The blond knitted his eyebrows. "I guess... I can try."

"That’s the spirit Sire." Iruka smiled and took some steps back, and by steps back, wasn’t it one or two, but he moved all the way on the other side of the room.

Naruto made himself ready, and as the same with the boulder closed the blond his eyes. He let his telekinesis wave drift over to where the feather was. Suddenly he felt the wall. 'Damn,’ he thought, ‘I missed it, again.’ Naruto moves his powers towards himself, knowing the feather was someone between the wall and him. But no feather, he only felt himself by his powers and then hitting the wall.

"Damn..." Naruto mumbled frustrated. "Maybe this." He lifted up both his hands, thinking that would help him feel the feather. Having his hands adding his powers always made things easier, and as his powers reached out towards the area the feather was. But he felt … nothing. Only the ground. Feeling his temper grow, placed Naruto his right hand down and the left over his head. He slammed his hands together, hoping they would forcefully grab the feather. What happened, however, was the force was too powerful that the ground exploded where the feather stood. "Damn it," Naruto growled.

The butler, however, simply typed on his table. "One more try Sire. This time, try not to explode anything please." He walked over to where the explosion had happened, and placed a second feather down, and walked back to his safe spot.

Naruto simply nodded and thought of a different tactic. If he sends out many waves of telekinesis one of them for sure would pick up that damn feather. Naruto stood still, only moving his hands around, trying to aid his powers in his search for the feather. But all he could feel was the floor, walls and even the roof, not the feather. As the frustration grow, opened Naruto his eyes, showing off those blood red eyes again.

Iruka at his safe spot kept taking his notes. Slowly started a wind of sorts to blow around him, making his hair dance on his head. He looked over at Naruto and saw that the blond was now so angry with the feather that he couldn’t feel with his power, that the waves of the telekinesis went all over the room. Naruto’s hair and clothes were blowing so hard that you could think he stood next to a hurricane. Even the big boulder started to move slowly thanks to the enormous force Naruto was shooting out.

"Oh dear," Iruka said in a weak whisper and tapped a few times on his table, turned around towards the wall and saw it pushed itself outwards. Not wasting time, walked the butler inside and the wall closed itself around him, giving the butler enough room to move around, and also protecting him if Naruto lost control. The wall right in front of Iruka now wasn’t a brick wall, but a one-see-mirror, that was also bullet proof. Looking out towards Naruto, kept Iruka a close eye on the blond.

"Come on! Come on! COME ON!!" Naruto shouted, so frustrated that he had forgotten where he was and what was around him, he only focus on the damn tiny feather. The big boulder was now flying all over the room, destroying all the circles that were there.

Suddenly with a small and weak push opened the door to the training room, and as the person who opened it moved his head slowly inside, came a very pale Konohamaru to sight. He walking in, looking to be in a horrible state. "Mr. Naruto..." cough the little boy. "…the limousine has picked up your two guests, so they will arrive here shortly."

Naruto heard his voice, and was dragged back to the situation, and knew he needed to get himself to stop. But he had poured out so much powers, he wasn’t sure how to stop it all now. " **AAAAAAAAH!** " the blond shouted out on the top of his lungs, sending out one massive wave all over the room.

The little boy Konohamaru was wise enough to walk out of the room and closed the door so that he wouldn’t be sent flying away.

The strong wind of a wave died out only seconds after it had been thrown out. And in the middle of the room stood Naruto still, breathing heavily, moving his shoulders up and down as he fought to get enough air to his lungs. "Sorry about that... Konohamaru." Naruto mumbled weakly as the door opened and Konohamaru moved his head inside to see if it was safe.

"It’s okay now Konohamaru, thanks for the message," Iruka said politely and walked out of his little protecting room.

Naruto wasn’t really in the shape to speak, his mind was overloaded and his body felt numb. So the blond only got his legs to work and walked towards the stairs again, passing Konohamaru, gave he him a little nod as a  _thanks for the message_  and continue walking. Naruto’s eyes had turned blue right after he had sent out the massive wave, and the marks on his cheeks were almost gone again.

Finally up, noticed Naruto everything was dark. Tired, started he to look for the light switch, which was supposed to be here somewhere on the wall. ‘Ah… there it is,’ Naruto thought tired and turned the switched, but once the lights came on, was it only blinking off and on all the time. Naruto knew something was wrong, so he stood still a little while, getting his grabs of his surroundings, letting his body and mind coming back to a normal state. After a mistaken training like the one he just had, would it take some time before he got his senses fully back to normal.

"Oh, I forgot." Naruto finally remembers what was wrong. "And now... I feel stupid." the blond mumbled embarrass. So quick closed Naruto his eyes, and send his powers back to their normal daily work. Slowly turned his whisker marks more prominent on his cheeks and the light come blinking back for a second, and another second went by so was the light shining like normal. "Always something to do," mumbled Naruto tired and walked towards his room, since his guest was going to come in there in some minutes.

\---

* * *

\---

At Gaara’s  _apartment_  was the two friends sitting on the floor, listening to music. The room was rather small, only room for a small bed, desk and a wardrobe. The walls were filled from brim to top with The Uzumaki posters, it didn’t even surprise Sasuke when he looked up and saw posters on the roof too. The music they listened to wasn’t just any music, it was The Uzumaki’s songs. Sasuke had at first been a little unwilling to listening to them, but Gaara had his special  _charm_  and was able to convince him to think otherwise. And the Uchiha got convinced nothing  _bad_ would happen.

"What do you think Sasuke? Don’t they just have a special type of songs?" Gaara asked who sat with his phone, controlling the songs coming from the speakers.

The Uchiha did enjoy listening to the songs, and he found the singer Utoran to be very talented. "They are not too bad." He said, not wanting to say how much he really did enjoy the songs. But little did he know Gaara could see straight through that, and simply nodded with a large smile on his face.

"I know right! They are simply amazing!" Gaara almost yelled, sounding very happy that his friend didn’t dislike the songs.

"By the way," Sasuke mumbled, "thanks for the album you bought me. I don’t know how you managed it, but you know, you could just have asked to borrow my phone."

With a sly expression on his face, poking his tongue out between his lips. "How did you know it was me?"

"Oh please, who else could have done it?" Sasuke picked up his phone and made the album appear on the screen, not really knowing it, appeared a small smile on his face as he looked at the picture. He then made the screen go dark, and his face went back to normal.

"Hehe, fine, fine. I’m sorry for being so sneaky about it. I just really wanted you to get the album before it was too late." Gaara said smiling and looked down on his own phone to find the next song.

Sasuke was lost, he had been about to brush his friend’s apologize off, and saying that it was okay. But what Gaara had said afterward made him confused. "What? Too late for what?"

The smile to Gaara got even wider if that was even possible. "You see, a few weeks back they announced on one of their future concerts will they draw one lucky fan from the crowd, and that person will be allowed to meet them back stage. The number that they draw is one you get from the album, so you need one to have a chance to be drawn. And that's not all!" Gaara explained, "Yesterday evening did they announce that they are holding a small concert here in town!" Gaara seemed closed to burst of joy.

"Wait, what? Tomorrow? So suddenly? Can they do that? And what made you think I wanted to join in on the lottery drawing?" Sasuke asked in a gasp, more surprised of the new thinking about the incontinence for fans far away than anything else did.

"Well, I wasn't too sure if you liked the band or not, so therefore I'm happy they announced this little concert so that you can see them live and then make up your mind if you are a true fan or not. At least you got the album, on the day they stopped handing out numbers I will have you know. So you are lucky there, you got one of the last numbers, I'm sure. And I'm sure they will not draw tomorrow. If it turns out you don't like them much, you don't have to go to any more concerts of theirs. Also, I did tell you they aren't really world-known yet so no over seas fans will miss out, since they hardly have any, and besides, most of their fans are from around here and like these small types of concerts. They used to do them lots when they first started out. Don’t get me wrong, I love the big awesome concerts too, but the small one are pretty good as well, they can have more charm at times." Gaara lifted up his arm, showing his phone’s screen to Sasuke. "And I bought us tickets."

\---

* * *

\---

"Hello, guys," Naruto said as he walked into his room, where his two friends were waiting.

"Hey Naruto, how are you, you look a little tired." Said the short brown hair guy, who was sitting on the couch holding two drum sticks in his hands hitting his tights in a rhythm.

"How was your training?" Asked the other one.

"Hey Kiba, Shikamaru. Sorry, I am just a little tired. But let’s not talk about that now, I want this concert to be perfect!"

"Yeah..." Shikamaru yawn. "Since  _Sasuke_  is going to be there?"

The blond laughed a little and then asked; "Isn’t that a good enough reason?" his voice was a little too serious compared to what his friends were used to, but they could still hear a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah sure, but it would be nice if Gaara could come on the practice sometimes," Shikamaru said a little irritated. Gaara was the guitarist, an essential instrument in the band.

"Well, today he couldn’t. He is with Sasuke right now." Naruto said happily, knowing the fact that Sasuke was getting the information he needed. Naruto had sent out a message to his fellow band members, informing them that they were to have a convert on the coming Sunday and then announced the concert on their official site. He did all that soon after he learned from Gaara that he had given Sasuke the album. His body was nibbling of excitement. This would be the first time in years Sasuke could see him as someone other than the nerd from school. Naruto couldn’t wait.

"Anyways, let’s just starts already!" Kiba shouted, very eager to stats practicing his drum play.

Naruto smiled, "indeed, time to get started." They all walked towards one of the doors of the room, a door that led to a high tech music room where they used to practice. Even though Naruto had been very tired after his training with Iruka, the thought of singing for Sasuke tomorrow given him a whole pyre of energy.


	5. The Little Concert

‘A concert, seeing Utoran live… a concert, seeing Utoran live...’ Those words have been swimming around in Sasuke’s mind ever since he left Gaara’s apartment. Meaning he had hardly gotten any sleep, since the day of the concert was the very next one, in other words… today. The concert was today!

Even though his thoughts were brimming with excitement, was there something inside of Sasuke that couldn’t make its mind up about this whole thing, and it left him having a bit of a mixed feeling of it all.

Through the night, Sasuke had been debating this whole Utoran situation. Judging by his body’s reaction towards the man on the cover and posters, and his singing voice, Sasuke had nothing else than what could be categorized as a crush. Knowing that fact didn’t sit well with his pride, however. Growing up as an Uchiha was he trained at a young age not to be ruled by his emotions. And here he was, a basic fanboy over this fantastic specimen of manhood.

It was now morning, and Sasuke had been sitting on his bed, lost in thought. Then, a loud slap echoed through his room, Sasuke had just face-palmed himself. A red mark appeared on his forehead, and he sighed out in frustrated. "Oh okay Sasuke, calm down." Gently moving towards his phone, pushed a button and his new locked screen appears before his eyes, Utoran. "Maybe this concert is a good opportunity." He mumbled to himself. "Maybe The Uzumaki uses lots of Auto-Tune in their music. Maybe even a ton of Photoshop on their pictures too." And with that, was Sasuke's mind made up. He would join Gaara at the concert, and then judge the band, and especially the vocalist. If anything didn’t please Sasuke this evening, he would delete the album Gaara had bought him, remove the pictures of Utoran on his phone and put it all behind him.

A few hours later was Sasuke sitting in his limousine and was driving towards the concerts, which start in about one hour. When he had asked the driver if he could drive and pick him up today, had the driver quickly responded with an "Of course, master Sasuke." But Sasuke had noticed that his request had been received with an astonished surprise. This might be from the fact that Sasuke never asked their servants of anything on their day off. Even though his father had told him years ago that if he really needed their help, wasn't there anything wrong in asking. Sasuke figured his driver wouldn't mind too much, the concert didn't start too late, but rather early in the evening, it being the end of the weekend after all. And it would only last for about an hour, and as he thought, his driver didn't mind at all. But Sasuke figured he should give him a bonus later or something. 'Maybe I should start to drive my own car in the near future,' Sasuke thought, 'so that he can turn his full attention to the garden, as he always wanted.'

While sitting in the limousine, Sasuke looking through the window, and a thought came to mind, or more of a feeling really. It might simply be his crush that muddies this, but Utoran, something about him seemed… familiar. Had Sasuke met him before? Somehow? Somewhere? If so, where? And how? Thinking too much about all this made Sasuke’s head hurt, so he decided to throw that thought at the back of his mind, and to maybe, just maybe, think about it later. That is if he liked the concert.

Arriving at his destination got Sasuke himself out of the car, the driver, of course, holding the door open for him. "I will be back in an hour to pick you up here master Sasuke." He said. Sasuke now feeling so nervous about the fact he was soon to see Utoran in the living flesh, made the young Uchiha behave slight off. So, he smiled to his driver, waved and walked off. The driver not used to get such a response from his master, stood still for a moment. He shook his head, closed the passage-door and went over to his side, driving back to the Mansion, discussed with himself if he should tell his co-workers this strange event or not.

The building the concert was to be held in was only a few minutes’ walk away from where he had been dropped off. He was very confident in his friend, the great fan of The Uzumaki, would already be there. Standing in line at the front, holding off a spot for him too.

Arriving at the building, however, was there no Gaara in sight. There had formed a line, from a few feet away from the door, and it stretched over two blocks. Sasuke just stood there for a while, looking at the long line, trying to see if he could spot Gaara somewhere. When he was about to walk at the end of the line to look for his friend there, came a sound from his phone. He looked at the screen and saw a picture of Gaara's face appearing.

"Where are you?" Sasuke asked, looking back at the line to see if he could find someone that was on their phone.

" _… where am I?_ " Gaara asked, apparently he hadn't expected Sasuke to ask him that. " _What do you mean? Are you already in line?_ " He asked, disbelieving.

"Well, not, not in line. I just arrived, and I can't see you. So where are you?" Sasuke asked again, this time feeling slightly annoyed.

" _Yees... about that._ " Gaara seemed flustered and was struggling to find the right words. " _Something came up, I can't make it._ "

"What?!?" Sasuke almost yelled. "You?! Of all people can't make it? I thought you were supposed to be a fan of theirs? Haven't you been on all their live shows?"

" _Yes I have, and I know, I know, I feel terrible. But don't worry for one second._ " Gaara taped on his phone and in the next second vibrated Sasuke's phone. Sasuke looked at the picture his friend had just send to him. " _See, that's your ticket. So you can still go and have fun._ "

Sasuke didn't know what to say.

" _Sasuke? You still there?_ " Gaara asked nervously.

His words made Sasuke regain his voice. "Yes, I am still here. And how can someone as a big fan as you let something get in the way? And leave me like this?" He felt furious, but yet he didn't find it in himself to yell at Gaara anymore.

" _I told you... something came up,_ " Gaara mumbled so low it was hard for Sasuke to hear his words. " _I swear I will make it up to you man!_ " Gaara shouted in his normal hyperactive voice. " _Now you go and have some fun. We should meet up soon, and then you must tell me everything. Okay?_ "

A loud sighed came out of Sasuke, "fine. But back down on a promise like this again, and you will owe me big time."

Gaara laughed nervously at that.

"So I have to go all the way back in line and stand there alone for an hour? I am not thrilled about this Gaara."

This made Gaara's enthusiasm increase. " _Oh, worry not my friend! A friend of the family is there. He is one of those guys that sits in line for people. I asked if he could sit for you. All you have to do is go to him five minutes before the_ doors opens."

"That sounds all fine and well. But how will I find this friend of yours?" Even though Sasuke was annoyed with his friend, couldn't he help but be slightly surprised about the fact Gaara mentioned a _family_ friend. Never before had Sasuke heard his friend talk about his family. The fact he brought up this friend like this was strange indeed. But he decided he wasn't going to press the matter.

" _He isn't hard to find._ " Gaara slightly laughed. " _His name is Baki, and he wears an eye-patch on his left eye. And he should be standing at the front of the line._ "

Sasuke turned around and looked at the line of people, and true enough, a man in his late twenties with an eye patch did indeed stand in the front of the line. "I think I see him."

" _Wonderful, I hope you have an amazing time Sasuke. But I have to run, talk to you later!_ " the call ended.

Sasuke left out a sigh. And decided to go over to Baki to introduce himself and see if things were in order. Turns out he needn't bother. Baki was well aware of who Sasuke was, and was prepared to give him his spot five minutes before the doors opened. Therefore, went Sasuke head over to a close by café to sit down and enjoy a hot beverage. Looking towards all the fans made Sasuke think of Gaara, and almost feel bad for the man, missing something he so clearly cared for. But then again, he had broken a promise to him. Sasuke sighed and supported his head with his hand. ‘This is the first time Gaara has canceled on me… I hope it is simply a one-time thing.’ Thought Sasuke feeling slightly hurt and betrayed by his closest friend. He grips his phone in a silent anger.

\---

* * *

\---

Gaara turned off his phone, threw it on the nearby couch and then gritted his teeth together in fear if that Sasuke would _somehow_ suddenly appear in the room, angry as a demon and throw him out the window. But how could he? Sasuke had no idea on _where_ his friend, Gaara, was right now.

Someone walked past him and patted him on the shoulder. "Good work Gaara, now you can simply forget all that and focus on our concert."

Gaara sigh and whispered back. "Thanks, Kiba."

A sharp voice cut into the conversation. "Kirami!" The two friends looked over at where the voice came from and saw a fellow friend and band member entering the room. "Come on guys, we are in our band get-up, so that would be: Thanks, Kirami. The red-head here's name is Zuraki." He looked at Gaara with a serious expression. "I mean," his voice lost its sharpness and became friendlier, "what is the point of these band-names if we don't use them when we are about to perform?"

"Well, it can sometimes be a little frustrating with the names." Mumbled Shikamaru, Mataru, as he leaned his back against the wall and practiced with his bass.

"Really?” Naruto questioned scoffingly. "You get a little frustrated about remembering some few names Mataru?" Naruto stared at Shikamaru with such a glare. Who shrugged and responded with a short yawn.

"Look, _Utoran_ , everyone here knows about your great wardrobe and personality changes. And to be blunt, I am not entirely clear on why you even do all that stuff. But don’t take our complaints the wrong way, the summer vacation ended not long ago, and for some of us it’s hard to adapt back to school life." To prove his point did Shikamaru one more yawn.

This made Naruto laugh. "Fair point man,” he walked over to his friend and patted his shoulder, "if you want to know why I do all this, well then, there is all one simple reason for that." All the boys in the room looked at him now, ready for him to continue his sentence.

Before he could continue however came an announcer voice out the speakers in the roof. "The Uzumaki, this is your ten-minute call, places please, places please."

Naruto only smiled, "oh well, another time then. Come on, guys! Let’s make this a concert to remember!" The rest of the band members cheered in agreement and soon followed out the door with him.

\---

* * *

\---

The minutes had gone by agonizingly slow. For Sasuke had it felt like five minutes was one whole hour. His stomach was all in knots and his palm got all sweaty just from the thought that he would soon be able to see Utoran on stage.

"This is ridiculous." Whispered Sasuke to himself as he gazed down on his Utoran locked-screen-picture. ‘I don’t even know him, and he makes me this flustered… I almost hope I don’t like what I see so that I can move on with my life… without… you.’ For some reason, by just thinking those words made Sasuke’s heart ache. He wasn’t sure anymore what he wanted from his concert. For it to be bad, so he could remove it all, forget and continued with his life. Or that it should be good so that he could… what? What was Sasuke supposed to do if he really liked the band? He hadn’t given it much thought. ‘Maybe join Gaara as a crazed fan boy?’ he thought, almost laughing at the thought. He shook his head, no, he wasn’t sure. ‘No matter, for now, let’s not think of the future, just try to enjoy the show.’ With his mind finally, or somewhat made up, looked the Uchiha at the time and thought it would be wise to go out to the line and take his spot from Baki.

Sasuke did so and was happy when nobody protested about the switch. Now, standing in front of the line figure the young man he should look more closely at his ticket, it would be nice to know where he was supposed to stand, or sit… or whatever people do on concerts.

Looking at his ticket almost made Sasuke drop his phone. What this some kind of trick? What had Gaara done or paid to get these? ‘These are bloody front row seats!’ Sasuke looked up in disbelief. First of had Gaara’s family friend gotten him first in line, and now he realized Gaara had also given him tickets to the front of the concert as well. ‘Gaara… what the actual hell?’ Sasuke thought shocked. ‘I sure hope you didn’t sell your kidney for these.’ He could only imagine a creepy black-marked-guy talking hyperactive, kind Gaara into giving up his kidney for these tickets. Trying to calm himself, however, came Sasuke to the conclusion that Baki had just been told to get here as soon as the concert was announced, and that Gaara had been sitting at home refreshing their official site and bought it on the second it came out. ‘Better that, then the black-marked-buy doing horrible things to my friend.’ Sasuke thought and shook his head.

When the doors finally opened walked the crowned calmly and orderly into the building. Once inside was Sasuke greeted to two people that stood on either side, Sasuke lifted up his phone, showing his ticket to one of the guys. "Welcome!" The guy smiled and stamped the back of his right hand. The mark, Sasuke saw, was a circle, orange in color and inside the circle was there a letter T and U. "We hope you enjoy the concert." The guy winked at Sasuke and let him pass.

"Thanks," Sasuke mumbled, he didn’t like the inappropriate winking from the man, so he gave him a glare. A clear sign that he didn’t want the ticket guy to do that again. The man, however, had already moved over to the next person in line. So Sasuke simply continues walking, following the signal to where the concert was to be held. He soon walked through two big doors and entered a large hall. At the front was a stage of course. And in front of that was a few rows of seats. Sasuke, figuring his seat would be there, moved over to it, and found his number. The Uchiha looked a little around; he wasn’t in the middle of the row but closes enough. The hall was huge, with much, much space. Behind the rows of seats was a simple open area. But the ones closest was boxed off by metal fences.

When the whole room was filled, started the lights to act funny. Witch simply turned out to parts of the show. Sasuke then realized no more people were coming in through the door, which he found very strange. At the front row, two sets of either side of him, was nobody. Yet everything else was filled to the brim. ‘Strange,’ thought Sasuke, ‘where are those people that were supposed to be here? Maybe these sites are really expensive, and nobody wanted to pay that much?’ His line of thoughts was quickly forgotten, as the lights started to focus on the stage, making all the fans in the room cheer excitement.

"U-ZU-MA-KI!!!" yelled everyone at the same time.

Some lights were stationary, while other dancing around, changing colors and shapes. It was around time Sasuke notice something in common with the name of the band and the band members. After the fans had yelled Uzumaki a few more times, Sasuke had figured it out. If he remembered right, was there one named; Utoran, Zuraki, and then; Mataru, and at last Kirami. If you took the first letters, U in Utoran and Zu in Zuruki and so one, U-Zu-Ma-Ki, the first letters of each of the band members made the name of the band itself. ‘That’s kinda …ingenious.’ Thought Sasuke and smiling happily about the fact he had understood that much about the band by himself.

The fans were still yelling, and as if they already know the order, started they all to call out one name at the time. "KIRAMI!" and on the stage came the brown haired Kirami out from the back stage, waving his hands to his fans and smiled, and then walked at the back of the stage to his drums.

As he was done in the front light started the crowd to yell another name. "MATARU!" And now came Mataru walking slowly out, and even yawning to the crowd, but that only made the fan scream even louder. Next was Zuraki, was it just Sasuke, or did the fans yell even louder now than before? Zuraki walked in, looking very relaxed. Some fans screamed out how hot and sexy he looked. And Sasuke supposed, he did look somewhat dissent, but Zuraki was nothing compare to Utoran, in the eyes of Sasuke that is. Zuraki looked at all of his fans, but he never smiles or showed any kind of emotion, he only stood in the front for a few seconds longer than the other two, but in the end walked to his place, which was the guitar.

It was around this time Sasuke’s palms started to sweat again. His stomach was filled with butterflies, and his heart was beating faster. It was finally time for the one he had been waiting for. Something happened that Sasuke didn’t expect, instead of yelling out the next name, went everyone totally quit. Even the light turn down.

The crowd again, as if following an untold ritual they all knew, started to whisper at the same time, "U... to... ra... n..." the whisper quickly become louder and louder, and soon was the whole room yelling the name fast, and faster. Utoran walked to the middle of the stage, stretch out his arm fast, and at the same second was the light turn on and the other band members made one loud note. Sending shrieks of excitement through the crowd of people.

As the light hit Utoran’s face and body, went a shiver went down Sasuke’s spine. He sucked in air and then had a moment where he forgot how to breathe. If he thought Utoran looked handsome in his pictures, was it nothing compared to the real deal.

Utoran took the microphone up to his mouth and smiled to his now yelling hysterical fans. "Hello everyone, how are you all doing?" Utoran asked in the microphone, and his response was more shirking and yelling. This made Utoran’s smile wider.

It was around this time Sasuke remembered to breathe. There was one moment when Sasuke could swear the vocalist was looking directly at him. Not only that, but he seemed to like what he saw. Or on the other hand, maybe that was Sasuke’s mind playing with him?

If Sasuke had blushed when looking at Utoran’s picture before, he was hundred percent certain his head was tomato red now. The spiky blond hair of Utoran was shining like gold to Sasuke’s eyes. The deep blue eyes were like a dark ocean Sasuke could easily drown in. Which was basically what happened to him there he sat. While the other fans screamed in joy and excitement, sat Sasuke completely still, his eyes only focusing on Utoran.

Utoran had used a few minute talking to his fans, getting lots of response. He was now ready to get starting. "But what do you all say? Think we should begin?" The response was a mistakable yes, which made Utoran chuckled in a deep voice. The sound made Sasuke’s skin prickle with goosebumps, and an uncontrollable moan escaped his lips. No one around him seemed to have heard him, but Utoran for some reason decided to just then lick his lips in a very seductive manner. Sasuke’s eyes widened in shock, and he needed to place his arms on his lap, to hide his hardening member from showing to the people around him. He was now more than happy that there were no people close to him on the row. Also, the lights that shone on the stage should make it hard for the band to be able to see him clearly.

"Let us start, Kirami hit it!" he called to his drummer that quickly commenced on a beat. The rest of the band soon joined in.

The way Utoran sang the songs compare to how they sounded in their albums was almost entirely different. At least it was for Sasuke. Sitting there, looking up at Utoran, watching how his face moved when he sang and his body danced with the music made Sasuke forget how to breathe at times. And on some of the songs, could simply be Sasuke’s imagine again, but he swore some words that were in any way hinted at being dirty or close to sex in any way, did it sound like Utoran’s amazing voice got loaded with sexual frustration and lust. Sasuke could feel sweat rolling down his face, he wasn’t just feeling hot from Utoran’s preformats, but his body felt like it was on fire. He would have to calm himself once it all ended, but for now, he didn’t care. He wanted to enjoy all that The Uzumaki could offer, and that with an especial focus on Utoran of course.

\---

* * *

\---

An hour later came the concert to an end. To Sasuke’s surprise, wasn’t he ready for it to end yet… he wanted more.

"And that was the last song everyone," Utoran said, showing somewhat a sad smile.

Even the fans cried out a sadly long; "Noooooooo! ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" everyone started to demand the band play one more song.

Utoran looked around on his fans, but his gaze stopped when he reached Sasuke. The blond singer gave him a look that simply made Sasuke feel like he said: _well? If you want one more song, ask for it_.

Without thinking, stood Sasuke up, and looked directly into Utoran’s eyes. " **Encore**." Sasuke said in a sharp voice. He was unsure if the singer heard him over all this yelling.

Looking at Sasuke’s responds made Utoran smirk. "I hear you all, and you will get one more song." The crowd cheered. "But first, a little piece of information. You all remember the series numbers you guys get from our new album?" the fans confirmed with a loud yes. "Well, the concert where we will have the drawing of the series number will happen next week, on Saturday!" Utoran looked over the excited crowd. "All you have to do is buy your ticket for the day, and while doing so will there be an option to put in one number. Yes, you heard me, only one number will be allowed. For those who have bought more than one album in hopes of having a higher chance of getting drawn, I’m sorry to say, that would be unfair towards the other fans that followed my strict instruction on only getting one, if they wanted to participate in the drawing." There were cries of disappointment and joy, but no anger. "But that’s next week, for now, let's have fun here while we can." Utoran giving his band a signal, "one last song. Here comes, **_Comatose_**!"

When the song started, became Sasuke’s knees weak, and the young man fell down to his seat. He didn’t know if he was happy or worried. He bit at the insides of his cheek, trying to control himself. His arms were quick to cover his crotch again. The other songs had made Sasuke’s member slowly grow more and more hard. It was beyond Sasuke how his body could react like this to someone he didn’t really know. But that was for those other songs, this song made his member press against its constraints and dripping with pre-cum, making his underwear wet in the process.

Not long into the song came a familiar presence around him. Sasuke looked up in panic and felt the familiar feeling of his nipples being pinched. The Uchiha moaned, but thanks to the loud music, couldn’t anyone hear him. Losing control over himself, felt Sasuke his arms moving slightly away from the body part they tried to hide. Then, an instinctive feeling of someone’s hand going down his pants, grabbing his member and stocking it hard. Sasuke’s body flinched by the surge of pleasure that went through his body. His invisible _friend_ opened his pants and dragged his member out into the fresh air. The music and this touching made Sasuke see stars much quicker than what he normally would. Was it just Sasuke, or were the singers voice slightly out of it? He didn’t sound like what he had been like a few moments ago. Sasuke looked up at the singer with half closed eyes. ‘What?’ he looked at the once blue eyes, ‘red? How can his eyes be red?’ Sasuke’s thoughts ended, as he felt the tip of his member being pinched, making him close his eyes and gasp in surprise. And with one long hard stroke of the whole length couldn’t Sasuke hold back for much longer. Knowing that he was close to climax or just wanting to play with him, did the invisible presence move his members back into his boxers, where Sasuke felt himself climax.

The song was close to ending now, and Sasuke was completely drenched. He breathed heavily and weakly opened his eyes and looked up at the stage. Utoran’s somewhat red eyes looked at him with a wide sexy grin on his face. His grin didn’t die down, until Zuraki came walking over to him with his guitar, and gave him a hard push with his hips. The guitar player quickly moved back to his spot. The result of the push made Utoran’s eyes change back to blue. But most people who had noticed thought it was just a trick of the lights, and Sasuke thought the same.

Utoran acted as if the push had been planned and simply smiled. And the fans only cheered and enjoyed the little display on stage.

Sasuke was so lost in his bliss of pleasure that was rushing through his body and the lovely music that entered his ears that he needed a few minutes to collect himself, but his rush wouldn’t realize its hold on him. It wasn’t until the song ended, and the band took their farewells, walked off stage, that Sasuke was able to collect himself. On his way out walked Sasuke to a bathroom that was conveniently close, went into a stall, took off his boxer that was filled with his cum, took on his pants and threw the boxers in a nearby garbage bin. He didn’t mind walking home without underwear since that was more comfortable than going home with those dirty ones.

Normally would Sasuke been dead embarrassed that this presence of his came and touched him like that in such a public place. But for some strange reason, didn’t Sasuke care this time. At least, not to night. It might have been as inappropriate as it can get, but Sasuke had never experienced such a _high_ like that. Utoran’s voice did something with him, that much he was certain.

Washing his hands in the bathroom, walked Sasuke outside and smiled satisfied at his limousine where his driver is waiting for him.

\---

* * *

\---

The band members of The Uzumaki got away from the building as soon as the concert ended. Two of them were now sitting on the couch in Naruto’s room. The other two, Shikamaru and Kiba was in Naruto’s bathroom, washing off the makeup and regaining their usual attire.

Naruto and Gaara sat and looked at one another. Gaara’s face was furious. Which might be why Shikamaru and Kiba took extra-long time at the bathroom.

"How could you do **that** to Sasuke? And in such public place!" Gaara’s tone was far from pleased, and he stared at Naruto with an intent stare.

"I… I know," Naruto mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed, "I don’t know what came over me… it was just, being able to look at Sasuke, and… and… didn’t you see him? He was so turned on! I simply… helped him achieve the orgasm he so desperately craved."

Gaara sighed, "over the months have I come to terms with the fact you do… **_that_** to my friend in the shower maybe even his bedroom. But losing yourself like that! What was going through your mind?!" Gaara almost snarled.

"I…" Naruto stopped himself, looking at Gaara with a glint in his eyes. "Do you really want to know?" His eyes almost glistening with the lust he felt for Sasuke.

Gaara rolled his eyes, "no, maybe not. But you deserve a time out. I didn’t even know you could sing and go out of your body at the same time." The redhead crossed his arms over his chest.

Naruto was silence for a moment. "I, I didn’t know I could either."

It was at that time Shikamaru and Kiba came walking out of the bathroom, now looking more like their usual selves.

"Look at it on the positive side," declared Kiba, "our horny blond friend learned a new trick. Even though his voice lost some flare when he was _out of it_." The young man snickered at his little pun.

"I don’t know if I want him to improve with his powers if playing with Sasuke is all he uses them for." Gaara sounded annoyed and looked out the window. "But worse, I’m madder at myself that it took me so long to notice that that was what he was doing on stage." He sighed.

Shikamaru coughed, getting the attention of his friends, "for now, however, let's focus on next week’s concert. And Naruto," he looked at the blond, "please give Sasuke a little rest until then."

They all looked at Naruto, who, after a few second nodded. "Fine, fine, and I’m sorry if my recklessness ..."

"Hornyness.” Corrected Gaara and Shikamaru at the same time.

Naruto looked at them with an eyebrow raised but continued. "I’m sorry if my _hornyness_ ruined the concert for you guys and our fans."

Kiba simply waved his hand in front of his face. "No worries, no worries. I imagine, if people notice, they might simply think our awesome Utoran was tired."

Gaara and Shikamaru, however, wasn’t satisfied just yet. "I think we need to find some organization that deserves a big donation, don’t you think so Gaara?" Shikamaru asked.

The redhead nodded. "A large donation." Gaara agreed. "Come, let's go to my room and browse through some." And with that walked the two boys out of Naruto’s room.

A loud sigh came from Naruto. "There goes my saving for my helicopter."

The brown-haired man looked at his friend in surprise. "You were saving money to buy a helicopter?"

Naruto smiled weakly. "Well, I was, now, however, am I about to donate to some random organization. Maybe to save kittens and large cats. Or maybe to another orphanage."

Trying not to laugh, stifled Kiba a snicker and decided to ask a question that was bugging him. "If you knew this was how our fellow bandies were gonna reach, why do it in the first place? I mean, if you really wanted that helicopter."

The blond gave his friend a side long glance. "Neh, the helicopter wasn’t important. And… you don’t know how it’s like Kiba. Having Sasuke right there, look at you with such… lustful eyes. It drove me crazy, and at the end, I almost felt him calling for me. He needed a release. I hadn’t planned on doing it, but my mind just sorts of… just made it happen. Before I know it, was I next to him and…" he cough, "… touching him, while I at the same time focusing on the lyrics and singing the song. But as I heard myself singing, did I realize that I wasn’t really the one sinning. It’s hard to explain." Naruto growled, and scratched his head. "All I knew and focused on was _helping_ Sasuke, I managed it of course. After _being_ with him for so long, do I know most of his weak spots. But before I was able to return to my body came Gaara over and forced me back with that little push of his. I didn’t mind as much though, Sasuke seemed more then satisfied with my work." He looked over at his friend, who simply smiled at him with a wide grin.

"Oh you lucky dog, getting all up in Sasuke’s business while the poor guy doesn’t know it himself." Kiba gave him a thumbs up. "But forget I said that," he made a grimace and laughed, "pretend I’m just as disappointed in you as the other two."

That made Naruto laugh. "I can do that."

"One more thing," Kiba said, "next week are we to draw a random fan that will join us back stage and hang with us for a while."

"Yes, what about it?" Naruto asked, not understanding what Kiba was leading towards.

"We are _drawing_ , a _random_ person. So how can you be so sure it will be Sasuke?"

This made Naruto smile. "What makes you think I don’t already know _his_ number?" For one second cehanged Naruto’s eye color from his normal blue to red, and then back to blue. Kiba stood slightly surprised at that, but quickly nodded. "But come, let's go and make a pizza from scratch. I feel like making stuff at the kitchen."

\---

* * *

\---

As Naruto and his group were celebrating for a well-done concert was there _someone else_ out there that didn’t have time for such celebration. No, it’s not the young or older Uchiha. This is someone completely different. First off, this person is a woman, but she has more in common with Naruto than what most people know. She is slightly famous, but not nearly as much famous as either the rich boy Naruto Uzumaki or Utoran from The Uzumaki band. However, she and Naruto shears a special bond together. A bond that makes them marked as people with incredible powers.

So far, knows Naruto only of himself and Gaara with such powers. Gaara’s powers are not as powerful as Naruto’s, in fact, Gaara doesn’t have powers that can move or destroy things. But the red-head has the power of Clairvoyance, which makes him able to sometimes tell the future, near or distant, and his other powers are to be able to read people’s face so well that he sometimes know what they are thinking. Naruto, as you all know, on the other hand, can use his telekinesis to move heavy things around, and his other power that he hasn't yet really found a name to, is simply called out-of-body experience, OOBE for short, but also goes under the name soul travel. And as things stand right now, is it the exact same power this woman also possesses.

The person’s name is; Lena. She is a woman in the middle of her twenties. She has long white hair and amber brown eyes.

 

[Picture of Lena](http://fav.me/d2941ex) (made by DeviantArt user: [Emeraldus](http://emeraldus.deviantart.com/))

 

Lena is, despite her young age a fully-fleshed doctor, and one _very_ talented at that, so talented that none of her patients have ever died. It might not surprise you that her talent as a doctor comes from other parts of her powers. She ended up calling it _Healing Touch_. The name might fool you, as despite the name, does her power **not** heal people just by her touch, and surgery is required. It is however in surgery her power shines. By dabbing into her power will her speed as a surgery increase, while for her will time almost move slower, it also stabilizes her hands. It is thanks to that power that Lena was able to become such a phenomenon doctor. Almost growing up with that power prominent in her life, allowed her to train it to her best abilities. However, another power started to wake up inside her two years ago. It was the power of OOBE.

A power we all know Naruto has and is able to control it to some extent. When he lets his mind _wander_ does he, in reality, push his spirit out of his body. Concentrating hard enough is Naruto able to touch things in that form. Lena too learned that, but she never learned what Naruto learned today. That he can control his body at the same time his spirit is away. Lena was more than satisfied enough to simply drift out of her body at night, letting her body sleep in her bed, while her mind helped nearby doctors that did emergency surgery.

In Naruto’s case, he can use his other powers while outside of his body, at the cost of losing half their original strength. Lena’s _Healing Touch_ , however, almost seems to grow stronger in her spirit form. Which is why she dedicated her last year to help doctors at day or night, depending what work shift she herself has. If she works in the day, like today, does Lena help in surgeries at night, and the other way around if she works evenings.

When she had started this plan, had she called it a _double save_ , she wanted to see if her body and mind was able to handle the strain she put on it through her work. Over a year has passed, however, and she has yet to feel any real negative effect of her efforts. Only if she strained herself in either her body or spirit form, it will take a toll on her body and mind. Nothing a long nap can’t fix, however. So all in all, she considered it a success and continued with it.

And this is where we find her this evening. Her body at her apartment, asleep, while her spirit is at a nearby hospital, helping a fellow doctor to save a patient with a complicated sickness. Little did she know, however, what was about to happen to her on this fateful night.

As Lena was out in her spirit form was there someone... a few people were **after** her. Being so focused on her work, Lena had over the years completely neglected to learn to feel her body while as a spirit. As she was now, she was completely cut off from her body. In other words, someone could cut off her arm, and she couldn’t feel anything of it until she was done with her work, and returned to her body.

Therefore, busy saving a life, didn’t Lena notices the few pair of eyes that had stalked her for the last week, or maybe weeks. A few pair of eyes that grew to a few more. And now, stood those people outside of Lena’s apartment, and looked at her door with great interest. Her apartment was in a tall skyscraper, how those men had been able to get past the entry door with no code or key, nobody knew. Her door that was her only protection now from those people didn’t stand in their way for long. A big white spider crawled onto the door, and in the next second did it explode and removed the door with it. Strange enough, no sound came from this action.

"Good job on the door." Said a dark male voice and walked into the almost empty apartment.

The praise was said to the youngest of them, a man just turned twenty. He didn’t respond to the praise, but walking into the room he rested his back on the wall. He didn’t say anything or look up at the other men. He only stood there, a feeling of not wanting to be there started to creep up on him, but he wasn’t about to run away, they would make a fool of him. So no matter the unpleasant feeling entering the room had left him, he decided not to move until they were done.

The man had given the praise simply nodded at his young friend. Understanding that he didn’t want to go further in. "Just keep the sound barrier around us, so that only the four of us can hear our voices." Looking around at a windless wind like barrage that had been around then since they entered the building, made him sure his friend was still doing his job.

"Well, hm." One of the other men said, his slanted blue eyes looking over the room. "If I were a body without a soul... where would I be? Hm." He had long blond hair that was tied up in a ponytail, and he seemed to be very happy over the boom he had made to blow up the door. He walked in, like he owned the place and started to rummage through the kitchen, clearly more into finding anything to eat than to do his mission.

"Deidara," the annoying voice was like a dagger through this silent night. "Stop looking for food and do your actual job." The one who spoke this time had red hair and grayish brown eyes. "You think just blowing up a door allows you to do whatever you want?" his tone was far from pleasant, he was impatient and was tempted to hit Deidara on the head if he goofed around much more.

"Sasori-sempai, you need to relax, hm." Said Deidara as he finally found something he could chew on. "We have followed her patterns for weeks, and things never change. She gets up, got to work, gets home, eats, and goes to bed. And I am feeling peckish, so excuse me while I chew on this, hm." Deidara waved a cookie in the air and continued eating it.

Looking at Deidara with eyes of hate, gave Sasori one clear command. "Go and look at the bathroom. I will look in the living room." Not bothering with a look at what Deidara did, walked the red head towards the direction of the living room. He knew very well where it was, thanks to the building’s schematics they got last week.

Deidara groaned once in protest but went over to the bathroom. With his mouth filled with cookie declared the young man, "nothing here, hm." He didn’t get a response and only walked back to the entrance.

"Not here either." Declared Sasori, slowly coming back to the entrance too.

The one that first had entered the apartment spoke up from another room. "She is here." He was standing in the doorway of Lena’s bedroom. Where her body was sound sleeping. "Let’s hurry and get it over with." He had long dark hair and felt that he was unable to take another step towards the woman. ‘My intention towards her is clear, it won’t allow me to step closer to her.’ Thought the man irritating, not wanting to admit it to his co-workers. He walked out of the room, and simply stood in the corridor.

Deidara chuckled. "Doesn’t surprise me that you were the one to find her Itachi-san. But you know, we didn’t need you to join us, we would have found her sooner or later. We only needed your newly recruited friend here to help us with the sound." Deidara placed himself next to Itachi and saw his work partner, Sasori walk into the room and went over to the bed to examine the body of the woman there.

Itachi sighed, "and exactly for that reason did I join."

The long-haired blond only shrugged.

Sasori picked up one of Lena’s arms, held it for a few seconds, and did the same to the other one and both her feet. Lastly, he pat different parts of her body, like her head, back, and shoulders. "She is ready." He said, and by moving his fingers started Lena’s body to get up slowly. "If our theory is correct, is she using her powers somehow to help a nearby hospital, and she is not aware of her body being controlled by me so far."

The four men walked together with Lena’s body out of the building. Only Itachi and his friend walked a few meters ahead. Both leading the way to this month’s hideout, and staying far away from Lena’s soulless body.

Over at the hospital, Lena just finished her aid. She had used a little more power than normal, meaning her body was slightly straining itself, not getting the rest she so desperately needed the next day. ‘I better get home,’ she thought, ‘I think I deserve a cookie tonight, with a cup of hot cholate.’

However, as you know. There was no cookie or… body, waiting for her at home.

‘Wh... where is it?’ Lena thought in shock. She looked all over her apartment. Had it been any other situation, would this well-collected woman not freak out as she did today. But you must understand, the shock of not finding your own body in your own apartment would be a great shock to anyone. ‘Nowhe... nowhere to be found!? How can that be?’ It was then she saw the blown up door. Lena fell on her knees for a weak little moment, but she soon got up. The urge to fight to stay alive rushed through her. ‘Come on Lena, stay calm, you can figure this out.’ So the young lady closed her eyes and tried to pick up any trace of her own body. A small bit of regret went through her, wishing she had learned herself this beforehand. But now wasn’t the time for such feelings, she continued to focus.

And yes... weakly, very weakly, Lena could feel something. She could feel a little tread of a trace of her body. She decided to follow it, going through all kind of walls and floors so that she could follow the feeling before it disappeared.

After about twenty minutes of floating was she at the end, she had lost the thread a while back, but she could feel her body somewhere down below. Not knowing how anyone could get below at this area did Lena the only thing she could think of, which was doing through the ground itself. Something she had never wanted to try before, forcing her soul underground. Now, she was left with little choice.

A few seconds had passed before Lena got the courage to float down. She held her breath as she went down, forcing herself to imagine it being water to make the descent easier for her mind. For a long while saw she nothing else but darkness. Lena was about to give up hope when strong lights shone at her. She looked around at the big open area she had arrived at. It almost looked like a secret underground base of some sort.

Her body wasn’t on that floor and went further down. It wasn’t until she arrived in a familiar room she stopped. The room wasn’t familiar in a way like she had been there before, no, it was familiar because it looked like her work place. ‘This underground is a bloody hospital!’ Lena saw all the hospital equipment and... and, it was then she saw it. Gather around a hospital bed stood four doctors, and… the person that was on the surgery bed... was her own body.

‘What is going on here?’ Lena thought, now feeling herself close to panic. She looked around, this was exactly like a hospital, with one leading doctor and two helpers. While the room had four other peoples looking on charges and different types of machines. Some machines Lena recognized, but there was few that she had never seen before.

All the peoples that were working here wore a typical doctor get up, but their clothes were black, and some parts were crimson red. All of their faces were covered up by black face masks.

Lena had had enough of this, she wanted to connect with her body again and try to get away. How she was supposed to manage that, she wasn’t sure. Maybe she should look around for an exit, and then come back to her body. She was about to follow up on that plan, but that was when the doctors were done talking amongst themselves and went to action.

Lena’s eyes opened wide as one of the strange doctors got out a big operation-saw. ‘What are you going to do with tha...’ Lena’s thought was stopped, her mind almost couldn’t comprehend what was happening before her. She was totally in shocked. The doctor placed the saw at the top of her head and turned the machine on.

‘No... No! Noo!! NOOO!! Please **STOOOP**!’ cried Lena out, slowly getting her voice back and started to scream all her might, but nobody could hear her... not even the wind. She being in her spirit form, even though words formed and came from her mouth, wasn’t it words any living could hear. They were more like thoughts, thoughts no one here could pick up.

For several minutes kept Lena shouting and crying, begging them to stop. But as her voice become to hoarse for herself to even understand her own words, was the only thing she could do... to slap herself for her pathetic behavior and decided to try and save her life. She placed her hands on the doctor that was doing the sawing and gently helped him move it so that he didn’t damage any parts of her brain.

You might wonder why she simply didn’t drag their arms away and try to escape. The fact they had already begun made it hard for her to make them stop. As Lena could only gently guide and at times perform a small maneuver that saved the patient, to forcibly go against the will of the owner’s hands was not something she had done before. In addition, it was not something she wanted to try now, in fair of damaging herself.

The minutes passed by, and Lena helped the so-called _black_ _doctors_ working on her own body. The top of her skull came off, exposing her brain.

The doctor that had been sawing, placed Lena’s skull on a nearby plate and said, "hagedorn needle." It was then Lena realized the one doing the operation was a woman.

The black doctor woman used the needle to prod into Lena’s brain. Looking around for something, very, very gently.

Not knowing what they looked for, tried Lena her best to guide the woman’s hands from doing any lasting damage. Lena was determined to get away alive from here. She was so focused on adding the woman that she didn’t notice the hours flying by. If she had bothered to observe everyone in the room, she could have seen that they did everything with extreme care, not stepping once out of line, if that would make them lose their patient.

And suddenly. "Finally, there it is." Said the woman in a calm manner, but couldn’t stop herself from sighing in relief.

"Now do we just need to get _it_ out, hm." We know this man to be, Deidara. But poor Lena, of course, didn’t know any of their names.

" _Forceps_." Order the woman, and the person to her right gave her an small tweezers like scissors.

"Remember," said a new voice Lena hadn’t heard before. The man to the woman’s left looked intently at her. "No unnecessary movements." He ordered her.

Lena figured he was their leader. She couldn’t see how, he looked very young and had many piercings on his face, at least from what of his face she was able to see.

The woman nodded at her orders, using the needle to guide the tweezers. Gently, very gently opened the woman the tweezers and closed them again. She gave the needle to the one at her left and said. "Scalpel." She was completely focused on her work. If it hadn’t been Lena’s body they were operating on, Lena would have praised the woman’s skill.

The woman used the scalpel to cut something deep inside her brain. And for some reason was it like lightning went through Lena. In her spirit form fell the young woman down on the floor, breathing heavily. ‘what is going on?’ she asked herself, now starting to feel panicked again. Forcing herself up again, saw Lena the tweezers coming out of her brain, they were holding something. ‘What is that?’ she thought.

It was then it happened… the moment the tweezers removed whatever they were holding out side of Lena’s brain, went the machine that keeps track of her heartbeat from a regular rhythm to a flat long peep.

The spirit of Lena yelled out in panic. ‘What... what did you do to me!?’ She saw with large eyes her body fall died on the bed. She was so transfixed on what happened, that she didn’t listen to what the black doctors were saying anymore.

"Nice work guys, now someone take care of the body. Make it disappeared, I reaper, make it so nobody can find it." Said the doctor with the piercings, and walked over to a table that was across the room.

"I think Itachi said he wanted to do it this time, hm." Said Deidara.

"Itachi?" as the woman. "I would have thought he wanted to keep far away from this woman."

Deidara shrugged. "I thought so too. But maybe, since that thing is out now, won’t it make him hold back on their kind anymore? I say let him, he knows he can always ask us if he finds outs he still can’t do her anything."

"No," said the man with the piercings, "I am not taking the change, let someone else dispose of the body."

The conversation between the doctors continued, but Lena was still deaf to them. Her brain felt like a hammer was hitting it and she was utterly confused to what had just happened to her. She tried to get control of her panic state. Her body was dead, now she needed to know what they pulled out of her to make that happen. For her medical mind, it didn’t make sense one bit.

She floated over to the table and saw the doctor place something down in a little glass cylinder. Lena looked down at what laid in the middle of it. It was something that looked like a little _data chip_ , a tiny, tiny thin little data chip. And was it just her? Or was it engraved as if it took the shape of a deer? A deer with seven sets of horns.

\---

* * *

\---

" **Noooo!!** " Naruto’s voice shouted out in panic and disbelief. He shoot himself up on his bed. The young man was sweating all over and breathing very hard. His head was pounding, his ears were ringing, he tasted blood in his mouth, and all his joints ached. Why he felt like this, he didn’t know. He knew he had had a horrible nightmare. But it all felt so real, that was the worst part. And he had no idea why his body was acting like this now.

He sighed, trying to relax. But it didn’t seem to work so well. What had the nightmare been about…? Naruto’s mind tried to remember, but it was like grabbing after clouds. ‘Something about… _black doctors_ ,’ Naruto thought, ‘and they killed someone.’

The blond went out of his bed and slashed some cold water on his face, and dried the rest of his body with a towel. Once he felt slightly better returned Naruto to his bed. ‘Luckily it was just a dream.’ Thought Naruto in relief, since he was already started to forget it, it had to be a normal nightmare, right? Then why had it felt so real? Naruto forgot his nightmare more and more, but the fact that it had been horrible and felt so real stayed with him.

He then remembered that Gaara sometime had dreams that come true. ‘Don’t tell me I can do that too...’ Naruto sigh, the only difference here is that Gaara mostly always remember what he dreamt.

A sudden feeling of sadness snake itself on Naruto. Naruto lifted up his hand to his eye and felt tears falling down. "...why do I feeling so sad all of a sudden?" Naruto asked himself, a nightmare is supposed to make you feel scared, and he had been, he had been scared out of his mind. But that feeling was almost completely gone, sadness was washing over Naruto now. And the blond didn’t know what better to than to let the tears come and cry his heart out.

He cried for almost an hour until he got so tired from crying that he simply fell asleep.


	6. I Dare You

Another Monday, another day of school and Sasuke was far from being in the mood for any of it. One would think that anyone else in the same situation Sasuke had on the concert, they would feel ashamed of the public display of their orgasm. And the mere thought of it would make them roll up in a ball of shame and stay at home for a week. Some might even become permanently mentally damaged.

Sasuke, however, had come to terms with it and was almost thankful of what had happened. Listening to a good song was one thing, but being stimulated so much that he had been, was the greatest pleasure he had felt in his life. He also made the moment even sweeter by imagine the hands belonging to the singer Utoran. Which, of course, is completely impossible. He had decided that no one had seen him at all.

The moment Sasuke had arrived home the day before, had the young man turned his stereo on, with The Uzumaki album and then taken a quick shower and gone to bed. He didn’t even shut off the music as he was getting ready to sleep. He slightly hoped that listening to Utoran’s voice as he slept would make him dream of the vocalist. Maybe the dream would be of the two of them, being very intimate with each other.

If the Uchiha dream such lovely dreams or not, he wasn’t sure. Nevertheless, he was annoyed when his alarm pulled him away from his blissful sleep. He quickly turned it off, but moved his phone close to his face and pushed a button, making the face of Utoran appear on the screen. Sasuke's stomach jumped, this crush of his was indeed there, and he was far from used to it. How he should act on his feelings, he didn’t know.      

Trying to get his day back on track, got Sasuke ready. It didn’t take long before he found himself in the kitchen, grabbing something to eat. His driver was in the kitchen too, eating a slice of bread and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Master Sasuke, ready to leave soon?" the driver asked.

Sasuke nodded, "in a few minutes, do you mind if we take a detour to Gaara’s apartment to pick him up?"

The driver emptied his cup, "of course not master, I will go right now to drive the car to the front door." He stood up and walked out of the room.

Sasuke was grateful and was quick to eat something before heading out of the mansion, went into his limousine and headed over to pick up his friend. It didn’t surprise the Uchiha when they arrived at the apparent, and Gaara was already standing there waiting for them.

The brown-head smiled as he opened the car door and sat down right next to Sasuke. "Thanks for picking me up Sasuke," Gaara said in a cheerful voice, "now, you simply must tell me about the concert."

Remembering the event with Gaara on his phone, informing him that he wouldn’t be able to make it, had made Sasuke ready to truly give his friend a piece of his mind. However, the amazing concert had made him change that slightly.

"It was actually pretty good, thanks for the ticket." Sasuke looked at his friend, Gaara looked at him with wide, searching eyes. "Was a shame you weren’t able to see it."

That comment made Gaara look down at his folded hands. "Y-yes… I felt horrible about leaving you like that. But I’m glad you liked it though. Can I fairly call you a fan now?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, not wanting to tell his friend how much of a fan he truly was. "Fan is a strong word, but you can certainly say I enjoy their music."

His response made Gaara glee triumphantly, "that’s all I needed to hear my friend!" Gaara then placed his arm around his friend’s shoulders, "maybe I should get you a member ship card?" he mumbled shyly, "what do you say we invite the other two over to your place later, I will bring my vinyl player and my vinyl records of all The Uzumaki albums."

Imagine his friend doing that, laying around in his room listening to music, was almost funny and Sasuke couldn’t help himself from snickering at Gaara’s proposal.

"I don’t think we have time for that this week. If I want to go to the concert, this coming weekend too, will I need to study every day after school." Sasuke stated while looking out the window.

Gaara retreated his arm, placed his elbow on his knee and his chin on his knuckles. A loud sigh came from him. "Of course you would say that. The great A+ student’s sacrifice to stay the best, no real social life, and a slave to knowledge." He declared in a sarcastic tone.

Sasuke glared at him with narrow eyes. Gaara only smiled back at him. "Well," Sasuke sighed, "that sounds about right." The two friends looked at each other, the moment dragged on for a few seconds, until Gaara couldn’t hold it any longer and burst out laughing. And to Gaara’s surprised, neither could Sasuke, who also started to laugh right along with his friend. Gaara had to stop for two seconds, make sure he actually saw what he saw. Which only made Sasuke laugh even more. And with that, continued Gaara to laugh as well. Both laughing so much that tears came to their eyes.

Lost in their laughter didn’t the two boys notice the car had stopped. The driver, seeing his master in a state that he can’t remember ever seeing him in before, was lost on what he was supposed to do. He knew that school was important and that Sasuke could ordinarily be mad at him if he got them there late. But now, seeing him having fun with his friend like this, almost made him take an extra trip around the block. However, he did not. "Master, I’m sorry to say school commences in a few minute. You two better hurry."

The laughing died down Sasuke felt pain in his face and stomach from it all. How long had it been since he laughed like that? He sighed, looking back on his life. Indeed, for the past years had all his focus been on school and studying. Having Gaara in his life and made things more fun, but Sasuke hadn’t allowed himself to truly have fun. What had made him allow himself that then? The only reason he could come up with was his little crush. Did crushes really change how you behave? Especially around your friends? Sasuke wasn’t sure. But to his mind was there no other reason for his sudden change of mood. It had to be his crush on Utoran, and his amazing experience yesterday had completely changed something in him.

All though, even if things inside in changed, wasn’t Sasuke just about to walk around showing it to everyone. He got his face under control, thanked his driver and got out of the car.

The two friends walked together towards their school. Gaara got his phone out of his pocket. "Oh, seems like all of the students that have history in their semester are to meet in room A103."

Sasuke nodded and adjusted his walk to walk towards the corrected room. Since the two of them was slightly running late, wasn’t the Uchiha surprised to see the doors opened, and the room being half-full. As Sasuke entered was he glad to see his usual seat at the back was left unused, and he quickly headed over to it. On the way did he catch a glimpse of someone at the front and who else but Naruto Sachiaiko. ‘Wait…’ Sasuke thought, stopped and looked closer at the blond, something seemed off about him today. ‘Is something wrong with him? Is he sick?’ Sasuke wondered, but his train of thought was stopped as Gaara poked him on the shoulder.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, Sasuke didn’t respond, and simply went to his seat. There was no reason he should be worried about Sachiaiko.

After having poked at Sasuke’s shoulder had Gaara followed what Sasuke had been staring at, to his surprise came Naruto into view. And what he saw almost made him make a double take, something was off with Naruto. Even if he was unable to see his friend’s face, was his body language all Gaara needed. Naruto’s head hang low, his shoulders hunched forward and his back was rounded. To Gaara that was a clear sign that something was wrong. Whatever had happened to Naruto by the time after the concert and now, had left Naruto drained and almost depressed.

Gaara felt the need to go over to Naruto and ask him if he was okay. But he couldn’t, that would go against the rules surrounding his role. At school, Gaara was only friends with Sasuke, Neji, and Shino. And as this brown-head was Gaara not allowed to go over to Naruto. Instead, walked Gaara over to his seat next to Sasuke and took up his phone, sending a message to Naruto, but he heard nothing and Naruto didn’t move to pick up his phone. ‘Maybe he has turned it off?’ Gaara then ultimately made up his mind to talk to Naruto at the earliest convenience.

Their teacher walked in, making the room go quiet. His name is Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake. He has spiky silver hair, which was oriented to his left-side. His relaxed eyes had the color of dark gray. He was the most strict teacher in the school; he shows little to no mercy to his students. If you were a hard working student, however, and manage to get on his good side, earn his trust, one would be able given special leeway. Nevertheless, very few had been able to reach that status, the status of being his golden pupils. Actually, only Sasuke’s group had earned that title; some rumors suggested Naruto had been able to reach that too.

Kakashi walked towards his desk, once by its side turned the man towards everyone and spoke to all of his students with a warm voice. "Hello everyone, how was your weekend?" Kakashi asked, smiling.

Some students responded with a _good_. Other, however, only groan, not happy with the fact that it was Monday at all.

Kakashi laughed. "Heheh, well, let’s just try to get through this week. It will be a new weekend soon enough." It was at this point he noticed the pale blond on the first row. "Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

Naruto looked up from his desk, weakly and saw the worried teacher staring at him. "Yes?" he asked in a weak voice.

The teacher eyed Naruto. "You don’t look to be feeling too well today." He stated.

A little silence fell over the room. "I am… fine." Naruto’s voice was weak and made a heaving motion. Telling the teacher more than enough.

"If you say so, but to me, you look like a sitting zombie. So please get up and go to Shizune’s and stay there for an hour or two, if you feel any better than, you may go back to class, if not, get someone to pick you up and drive you home." Kakashi was not about to have a student throw up in his class.

Gaara watched in worry as he saw Naruto weakly get up from his seat and stumble his way towards the door. He so wanted to help Naruto, but he knew he wasn’t allowed to. But maybe he could work around it. "Teacher?" Gaara asked and raised his hand, asking to be allowed to say something.

"Yes, Gaara-kun?" Kakashi asked, but still not taking his eyes off Naruto until the blond had opened the door and walked out.

"Can… I go to the bathroom? I got to school later the usual and I drank too much water yester..." Gaara didn’t have to say anymore as Kakashi had nodded to him ever since he mentions the word _bathroom_. "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." Gaara got up and walked towards the door. The whole class silently groaned at this; they knew if any of them ever asked to go to the toilet at the start of a class they would be rejected right away, only Gaara, one of Sasuke’s friends, could get him to accept such a thing.

As he closed the door behind him was he about to run after Naruto to help him on the way, but he didn’t need to go far. Because Naruto hadn’t been able to move much, the blond leaned his back against the wall... right beside the doorway.

"What’s wrong with you today?" Gaara asked in a worried tone and took one of Naruto’s arms putting it over his shoulder, to help Naruto to get on his feet.

"...Gaara." Naruto mumbled weakly, not wanting to talk too much... in his fear of throwing up. "You are not supposed to…" he murmured defiantly.

"Oh shut up, nobody is here. And everyone thinks I’m off to the bathroom, so just let me help this once." Gaara begged.

The blond thought for a second, "fine, this once…" and placed his arm around Gaara’s shoulders, accepting his friend's aid. A silent set over them as they walked, Naruto wanted to stay quiet, but he had something inside that he simply needed to get out. "...you know when you sometimes come to me and tell me things that you have seen or dreamed and the next thing we know, it turns out it just happened," Naruto said in a weak mumble, sounding sicker with each second.

Gaara looked a little confused at his now even paler friend but understood whatever Naruto was going to say next was the reason behind his weak and sickening form.

"Last night I dreamt something horrible... so horrible **…** but the worst part of it is that... it felt **so** real!" Naruto forced the words out of him, hoping that once he got it out, he would feel better... but he didn’t.

"So..." Gaara started. "... You’ve also got the power to foresee the future?"

"No… I don’t think it was the future..." Naruto mumbled. "I believe that it happened right then and there, in the present."

The redheaded boy, who wore a brown wig, didn’t know what to say, especially since they were now standing outside the door to the nurse’s room. They both stayed quiet for a moment, knocked on the door... but nobody answered. To their great luck, was Shizune nowhere in sight, so Gaara took the opportunity to follow his friend inside. Wanting to have the chance to talk to Naruto for a few minutes, took Gaara them to one of those private rooms this school had, with one bed and, most importantly, a door.

"Well, for all we know you could have been going out of your body in your sleep," Gaara said, trying to make things better, but that didn’t really help much.

Naruto sighed, apparently not thinking that to be a possibility. "Normally when you talk about your visions, you always see them in pure clarity. Mine… I forgot it as soon as I woke up!" Naruto shouted angrily, then quickly covered his mouth, swallowing down a few times before daring to speak again. "But somehow I feel horrible, I know I saw something dreadful. My mind might have forgotten what I saw, but somehow… my body sure as hell remembers." Naruto had to stop and retch. "This is sickening, the whole thing I saw was sickening, but I can’t for the life of me remember anything."

Gaara didn’t know what to say to Naruto. "Nothing? If that’s the case, it sure is strange your body having such a reaction."

The two of them became silence. Gaara looks back at his own experience with looking into the future. The first few times had it been a horrible experience. Gaara was unlucky with his powers that he was unable to control any of it. Making it so when his powers take control will they force him to see tragic, sad and bad things. At first, had he hated being able to see such things, but at an early age did Gaara accept his fate and used his visions to help people. When ever he saw things did he note them down in a secret book in his room, being too afraid his phone might get hacked, writing down names, landmarks and things he saw. Gaara even learned how to draw so he could sketch the faces he saw too. Once he figures things out Gaara would always give an anonymous call to the police moments before the tragedy was to strike. To Gaara’s knowledge, had his actions saved fifty lives and drastically changed things of the better for hundreds of others. However, when ever things got too dark was there always one thing that always helped him push through.

As Naruto laid down on the bed took Gaara the change to tell his friend his trick of moving on when viewing something horrible. "Okay, here is what I do. Take all the bad feelings you got going through you, pack them in a mental box and throw it away to the back of your mind. Then think of good, happy things. For example, Sasuke. And the future you wish for the two of you together."

Naruto laid on his bed smiling as he did what Gaara had told him, but suddenly opened his eyes and looked at his, at the moment, brown-headed friend, mischievously. "What is this you say? You think of Sasuke and I whenever you get a bad night?" Naruto asked, laughing.

Gaara froze and grimaced. "No you idiot! I was talking from your point of view." Gaara replied angrily.

"Yeah, sure you were." Naruto laughed.

After quietly shaking his head, looked Gaara up at the roof. He had been thinking of something for a while now. But involving himself in his friend’s crazy plan for the Uchiha was something he had tried not to do. Although, if Naruto’s plan was what he thought it was, he couldn’t simply sit idly by anymore.

"What’s wrong Gaara? Got something on your mind?" Naruto asked as he noticed Gaara’s thinking expression.

"Yeah, I do actually." Normally was Gaara a kind, calm and gentle person, especially around Naruto. Now, however, Gaara’s staring hard at him, it was almost a glare. And if Naruto wasn’t mistaken, his eyes oozed that of a challenging nature. Eyes Naruto had never received from his friend before. "You claim that you love Sasuke." Gaara declared.

"I don’t claim it," Naruto mumbled, slightly surprised by those words, "it’s simply true, or fact."

Gaara’s left eye flinched, but his eyes didn’t lose their holds on Naruto. "You never told me your plan, but judging from how things are going are you planning to confess your love to Sasuke this weekend, either on or after the concert."

"And you don’t think he will like that?" Naruto asked.

"Not like? Ah! He is so lusting for Utoran it’s almost painful. He will take you up on the offer and date you right then and there." Gaara explained, his tone almost annoyed but that fact. "But Utoran is simply one part of you, and a bloody charmer and not to mention famous."

Naruto gulped, not liking where this was going.

"Do you really consider it a win if you get Sasuke to only fall for one part of you? And what do you plan to do afterward? Tell him: by the way I have been somewhat spying on you at school all these years, hope you don’t mind? Knowing him right, he will feel dead embarrassed, and maybe even furious."

"B-b-but…" Naruto stammered, sitting himself up on the bed, wanting to get some words out, but his friend wasn’t about to give him the change yet.

"I frankly think doing your original plan is just wrong, for both of you." Gaara then placed his arms on each of Naruto’s shoulders. "So, therefore, _I **dare you**_! Drop your foolish original plan, and try to make Sasuke fall in love with this version of you, Naruto Sachiaiko."

This greatly surprised Naruto; his eyes opened wide in shock. He had been looking forward to claiming Sasuke as his this weekend; he had waited years for it. But now, Gaara wanted him to postpone it all. Could he even hold out for that much longer? "Have you lost your mind? I made Sachiaiko look the least appealing for Sasuke so that he wouldn’t bother or wanted to pay attention to me at school. And you expect me to make him do _what_?!" Naruto shouted, taken completely off guard with his friend’s dare. The fact that he felt sick from the night before didn’t seem to bother him right now.

"You heard me. But do you honestly think your relationship with him as just Utoran will work out in the long run? He only cares for your sexy look. A relationship needs healthy communication and trust, it needs _love_." Gaara said seriously.

"Y-yes… and the love will come eventually after …" Naruto was cut off.

"After all the fantastic sex? No, that is not how I want you to start a relationship with my friend. At least have the decency to have some proper time together before doing anything of the sort." Gaara retreated his arms and placed them in a cross over his chest. "You are the one who made it so complicated. You didn’t want Sasuke to be overshadowed by your superiority as Naruto Uzumaki at school, and so you made Sachiaiko. A person that is very kind and caring, very smart, but always below Sasuke on tests and scores. A person with no friends, one that is unable to show how kind he is to people thanks to his looks and anti-social skills. Some years later you suddenly wanted to make a band, but couldn’t do that because of how that would look for the public if the only hair to the Uzumaki family did such disgraceful thing, so Utoran was made. Making him extra sexual, charming and talented on stage, and let’s not forget, completely Sasuke’s type." Gaara took a breathing break after dumping all this on Naruto. "And lastly! Let's not forget about your powers and your _active_ use of them since he turned eighteen. Or did you plan on keeping your powers a secret? If not, how do you think he will take it once you do tell him? You can’t sit there expecting to have a real relationship with Sasuke like this. Especially by only making him fall for one of your sides. You don’t see the wrong in that?"

"I… I…" Naruto lost his voice a second, looked away and thought it over. After a heavy sigh looked Naruto at his friend again. "I see your point Gaara… And I think, you are right."

This made Gaara smile and then stood up. "Good, I don’t mean to spoil your fun and all your planning. But please think of something better to make Sasuke your boyfriend. I know you have a brilliant brain up here," Gaara patted him on his head, "so please use it. I need to get back to class, talk to you later."

Gaara turned around and walked out of the private room, seeing Shizune at her desk made him jump. She was surprised to see someone there so early and asked if everything was okay. To which he just responded with that he helped some random student to one of the rooms and said it might be best to let the student sleep for at least an hour and then check up on him.

Finally out in the corridors started Gaara a slight run. He knew he had been way too long out of class, and if he didn’t return soon, would he for sure get a detention, gold pupil or not. As Gaara entered the classroom, he could see another teacher had entered the room too. It was their history teacher, Jiraiya.

"Well, welcome back Gaara-kun. Got lost on your way?" Kakashi asked in a humorous voice. He did trust Gaara, but when he used this long time, he had to show the others in the class that he didn’t accept everything the boy did.

However, before Gaara could answer, came another voice into the conversation. "Oh no, I asked him to go to my office and look for some papers on his way back. Did you find them?" The person that had spoken was Jiraiya.

The brown-haired young man didn’t know what to say, but he surely knew that he hadn’t met Jiraiya on the way. But as the old History teacher winked at him, Gaara took the hint. "No, I am sorry Jiraiya-sensei, but I didn’t find them, and I was running late, sorry I couldn’t help."

"Oh, no worries, just take your seat." Jiraiya smiled and walked to the middle of the room, standing beside Kakashi. "So, hello my history students, it’s nice to see you all. I am here to inform you all on a special project the school wants you to work on. Not just any project, you are to be put in groups of two."

The whole class moaned in despair. Though some giggled happily, maybe one of them would be lucky and get paired up with some of the hot guys in the class, maybe even _Sasuke_!

"Now, now, calm down, it will not even last the entire week. Therefore, instead of continuing with the school classes for the next five hours, you will be working on this history project. Some other classes through this week will be given to you as working time. So all in all, should you all get more than enough time to finish it. But, the fateful time has come, time to pair you guys up. So listen closely, I will now reading which student you are to work together with."

After many names had been called out, and a few screams of joy and groans of annoyance had escaped some students, was a low vibration heard from somewhere.

People looked around, to find the source of the sound, and everyone was surprised to notice it coming from Jiraiya’s pocket. He apologized, took up his phone and looked at whatever message had been sent him. Jiraiya’s face expression went hard. He then quickly looked over the list of names he had and started to look deeply through it.

"Sorry about the wait." He said and continued listing pairings. And then came the end, with two names nobody thought would be called out together. "Naruto Sachiaiko and Sasuke Uchiha,"

The class immediately started to mumble.

"The two smartest guys of the whole class? ...Working together?" muttered a boy named Chouji.

"It has got to be a joke," Sakura whispered to her friend Ino, who sat at her side.

"I agree, I mean c’mon... The school’s _hottest_ and the... the _nerd_! What has the world come to?" Ino raised her right hand, and pointed two fingers towards her open mouth before she said the word nerd. It showed her friend, Sakura, how disgusted she was at the thought of it all.

Sakura and some of the other girls that were close enough to hear their whispering nodded their heads in agreement. This was just... _wrong_.

However, another person in the class had some other feelings about this new predicament. When Gaara heard the names, he had almost dropped his head to his table. ‘What?!’ Gaara thought surprised, and then thought back to his conversation he had just had with Naruto, and then the message Jiraiya had just received. ‘Naruto… did you just ask him for a favor?’ Gaara wondered. ‘He must have, otherwise would no teacher make them pair up like this.’ Gaara turned his head to look at Sasuke. ‘And if I know Sasuke as well as I think I do, will he never invite someone he doesn’t know to his home.’ Gaara fidgets nervously with his thumbs. ‘And Naruto can’t take him home to himself either… … … _Naruto!_ ‘ Gaara thought in frustration, wanting to slap his friend across the face. ‘Did you even think this through?!’ Not knowing what else to do, sneaked Gaara his phone below his desk, secretly typing a message to Iruka. Giving his friend’s butler a heads up about the situation, and to figure out what best to do with this.

Kakashi steps in front of the class, making them all stop talking amongst themselves. "Now that’s all out of the way, you will find your assignments on the web, Jiraiya and I will be at our offices during the classes you guys have been given to work on this, so if you got any questions, go and talk to one of us. Good luck everyone."

\---

* * *

\---

Naruto slept almost the entire school day, it wasn’t until the last class was finished that he managed to open his eyes. As he stretched came a knock on the door. Naruto let the person enter, and it was no other than Shizune. She told him that they had tried waking him a while back, but that he had been impossible to wake. Therefore was it decided that he should just stay there until he woke up.

"Oh, and someone left something there for you." Said Shizune. "I would recommend reading it." She smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her.

This made Naruto curious, and he looked around, finding a letter on the table next to the bed. 

 _Hello sleepy head, this is for whenever you decide to wake up, hopefully before school closes. The two of us are_ _going to work together on a history project. Thanks to your sleepiness are we already behind everyone else. We will spend this evening catching up, and if possible, surpass everyone. You better be prepared to deliver, I will not carry your ass to a good grade. If I feel you are underperforming, I will kick you off, meaning you will fail history. You better be prepared. Oh, by the way, we are to working together at your place this evening. I will wait for you in my limousine outside of the school gates._

_ Sasuke Uchiha _

The note ended, however, Naruto was still a little tired and didn’t get it all right away. "Wait..." mumbled the boy as the words slowly started to sink in. "He wants to go to my place…?!" This made Naruto slightly panic. He had known before hand of the project and when Gaara had _dared_ him to make Sasuke fall for Sachiaiko, had Naruto taken the foresight to ask Jiraiya to pair him with Sasuke. After all, that would make it so the two of them needed to spend time together, time Naruto needed to make this all happening.

What he hadn’t considered was that he was to sleep for so long and that Sasuke would force them to work at his home the first day. ‘Damn it, I can’t show Sasuke my manor! The whole point with Sachiaiko is that he is far from rich. I didn’t think this through…’

Before heading out the door picked Naruto up his phone and called Iruka.

"Yes Sire?" answer Iruka. Naruto was close to bursting out orders and almost panicking. But before that, continued Iruka. "I have fixed a little apartment in the same building Gaara has his, I took the library to move some of your old furniture to the apartment and made it look like a place someone like Sachiaiko would live."

Naruto was speechless, ‘I can’t remember having informed Iruka of anything at all, so how come he had been able to pull this all off?’ he thought surprised. "T-thanks… damn, you really saved me there."

Iruka chuckled, "you should thank Gaara, he was the one that informed me about what might happen, so I took the liberty to be prepared."

"How awesome, thanks a bunch. Please give Gaara his favorite food for dinner today as my thanks."

"Of course."

The two said goodbye and Naruto finally went out of the nurse’s room. He wanted to take a quick trip to the bathroom, give himself one look over before he went out to meet Sasuke. Naruto had looked at his watch, and he knew Sasuke would be finished with his last class in a few minutes.

\---

* * *

\---

Sasuke walked towards the school gate, clearly seeing his limousine waiting for him. Then a voice called him from behind, he turned around and saw a pair of thick glasses, slick blond hair and the ugliest pair of knee length dungarees. He simply slowed his walking pace, allowing the blond the catch up to him.

"I don’t think we have officially been introduced," guessed the blond as he reached up to Sasuke, breathing heavily from running. "I’m Naruto Sachiaiko, I look forward to be working with you." He stopped and reached out his hand in a friendly manner.

Sasuke stopped and looked down at that exposed hand. Took a few seconds, but he took it reluctantly. The moment his skin touched Naruto’s was it like a warm feeling was shoot through him. "S-sasuke Uchiha, and same." Retreating his hand, looked Sasuke down at it in surprise. ‘What was that all about?’

The two walked silently to his car, once inside gave Naruto his address to the driver.

"So, Sasuke, what do you think we should do on this history project. Since we can kinda pick our own theme and such." Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked out the window, to think it over for a second. "Since we have to talk in front of the class for thirty minutes, why not choose World War Two, it has much we can pick from."

"Oh yes, it’s so much we might have a problem simply holding us below thirty minutes." Naruto countered.

"Maybe focus on one part then," Sasuke suggested.

The two thought for a little while.

"What about the SIS?" Naruto asked, "I remember reading a book about them and their operations during World War Two."

"Secret Intelligence Service of the British government? Hmm, sure. Let’s, for now, focus on that, do some research and do what we can." Sasuke confirmed and started to do his research before reaching their location.

Once the car stopped walked the two boys inside Naruto’s apartment, and started to work on the project, which seemed really easy for the two smart brains of the class.

\---

* * *

\---

Sasuke normally hated working with some else on a school project, especially someone he didn’t know. Teachers most often made sure he worked with some of his friends, not this time, however. But to his surprise, didn’t he mind too much. Well, sure, had at first. But now had the two boys been working together for an hour or two. And so far couldn’t Sasuke complain at all on Naruto’s performance. The blond sure knew his stuff about the SIS and lots of other stuff about the World War. Sasuke tried to keep up, but at one point was it more interesting to discuss their different sources.

"I’m tell you, it’s true. They knew of it all before the army reached the first place." Naruto said seriously.

"Can’t be, if that’s true... then how didn’t anyone try to help? Or do things sooner?" Sasuke promoted.

"They… didn’t believe the reports, they were too …" Naruto stopped, searched for the right word.

"Inhuman and horrible." Sasuke sighed, "understandable, if I was in the military back in World War Two, and I got reports of the Holocaust and the horrors they did there… yeah, I might not want to believe it either." He rubbed his head.

The two continued discussing things and took notes for their project on the side. Sasuke had never worked with one as resourceful as Naruto, who had quickly made a very advanced and impressive idea of a Power Point they would need for their presentations.

It was hard to put his finger on it, but Sasuke found himself almost mesmerized but how Naruto worked. Sure, he was an eye sore. But he damn knew what he was talking about. At one point, they even stopped working, and simply discussing the World Wars and other topics they had had the year before. Sasuke almost had fun, not that he would really admit it to himself.

A while later looked Sasuke at his phone, which shown the time, and he was surprised to see how late it was. "Shit, I need to get home." Sasuke got up from his chair and started to pack his stuff. "Well done so far," Sasuke reached out his hand towards the blond, thinking it was good manners after such good and long hard evening of work.

Without a second thought took Naruto his hand and shook it. The same warm feeling shoot through Sasuke again. This was confusing, why was his body reaching like this? It was just the class nerd, just Naruto.

"I will make a plan once I get home and send it to you, so we both do equally much work. Okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Sound good to me, talk to you later." Naruto waved.

On the way down called Sasuke his driver, who quickly came to pick him up. On the way home was Sasuke surprised to find that he was almost, just almost, looking forward to talk to Naruto again. ‘Come to think of it, why did I never talk to him before?’ Sasuke asked himself. ‘Sure he is not the most popular in school, but he is smart… damn, I should maybe have tried to start a conversation with him before. Having someone as smart as you to talk to is refreshing at times.’ Sasuke then grits his teeth. ‘No, shut up Sasuke. Don’t let this crush of Utoran entirely change you this way! You are usually **not** **_like_** **_this_** , this project partner is simply temporarily, and once it’s done, will we go back to hardly knowing of each other's existence again.’ Sasuke thought, making up his mind about the whole deal. This project was nothing but a grade he needed to get.


	7. Working Together

Lost in his dream, slept Naruto through the night. Flashes of images passed before him, but they moved so fast and was so unclear that he was unable to see them. He saw a man with a gun, then someone else standing there alone, a loud bang echoed around him. One fell, had the person died? Naruto looked around, but the gun shoot continued echoing through his ears. And the shooting of the weapon repeated, over and over again. Which in turn, made the one that gets shot to stand up and to fall as the scene continued to loop.

This was all very confusing, and disorienting. Naruto tried to focus so he could see and hear it all more clearly, and to make it stop repeating. Somehow, it seemed to be working. Naruto saw the two people standing, talking. Or, at least, one was talking.

"Bye, bye … boy," the sentence was incoherent, but it was no doubt it was the man holding the gun who had said it. Next, the trigger got pulled, and the other person dropped died.

After watching the same scene repeat a few times, had Naruto gotten enough. Somehow did he know he was dreaming, and as simple as changing the channel on the TV, did he change his dream to something more pleasant. But no matter what he dreamt now, was he unable to escape the incoherent voice of the shooter. It continued playing on, and on, and on. Until the words came into full clarity.

"Bye, bye Uchiha boy." And then gun shoot.

Naruto’s eyes opened in shock. He looked around, but he was still in his room, laying on his bed. ‘What was that?’ he thought in surprise. ‘That didn’t just happen,’ Naruto knew his dream hadn’t felt real, it could simply have been a dream, a bad, bad dream. But as the seconds rolled by, was something inside him growing more and more worry by the second. It hadn’t felt real, but he found himself unable to take the risk.

Closing his eyes, he focused and let his spirit travel away and glided like the wind through the city. It didn’t take long before he found himself floating before the Uchiha mansion. Naruto’s heart started to pound fast in alarm of what he might find in there.

Breathing in courage, started Naruto to move towards Sasuke’s room. Once he entered the familiar room, he could finally relax. Sasuke was sleeping in his bed. To which Naruto was so happy he could yell out in joy, but simply didn’t have the energy to do it. Instead, did he float over to Sasuke and breathed out a sigh in relief. He knew he should get back home to his own body. Naruto couldn’t help himself; he simply needed to look down at the sleeping figure of Sasuke. Not thinking of what he was doing, reached Naruto out his hand and gently caress the Uchiha’s cheek.

‘You really are beautiful, Sasuke. You have no idea how glad I am to see you are merely sleeping here.’ Naruto thought, smiling serenely.

Satisfied that Sasuke was breathing and okay, went Naruto home. He didn’t bother flying up and above and simply went through his manor. He had forgotten, however, that one of the room he would enter by doing that, was Gaara’s. What he saw in there made him stop a moment. He knew it was very late, so why was Gaara on his computer? Naruto knew he totally stepped over their brotherly boundaries. In their first living years had the two boys called each other brothers, as they entered their teens, however, did it somehow stop, but both of them felt like they were brothers. So it was a slight brotherly curiosity that made Naruto snoop around a little longer than what he should.

To Naruto’s surprise, was Gaara sitting on a type of chat program, typing to someone. Finally giving into his feeling of not being welcomed without asking for Gaara’s premonition eventually won out, and he quickly floated through the walls, exiting the room.

‘Come to think of it,’ Naruto thought as he went towards his room. ‘For the past years has Gaara had an online friend, hmm, and if I remember correctly, did he mentioned their time zone was way off ours. So no wonder Gaara has long nights at times.’ His thought ended as he entered his own body again. It took him only two seconds to fall into a dreamless sleep.

\---

* * *

\---

Walking through the school’s corridors, Sasuke was in an ill mood. For some reason had his eyes start to hurt this morning. They felt prickly, agitated, and sore. Sasuke had tried to wash them with water to make it stop, but that hadn’t helped. He took a few pain killing, having little to no effect. He ended up wearing a pair of dark sunglasses, for the most part, to not allow strangers to see his agitated eyes and to stop himself from unknowingly rubbing at them. ‘I should get an appointment with my eye doctor later.’ He thought and made notes about it on his phone.

Something else that might contribute to Sasuke’s bad mood was his strange behavior lately. He had started to come to terms with his crush now, but not how it made him change and behave towards people. Today was a day he wanted to act like his usual self. But thanks to his eyes causing him pain did his intention to be normal come out more like a gloomy and angry monster. Making people at school stay far away from him. As Sasuke passed all kind of students in the halls, it was like he had the plague. Even his group of friends knew to keep their distance when the Uchiha was like this.

The young man entered the door to the room the class had been given to work in today. They were going to work on the history project for about four hours, and then have two hours of regular school after.

The large room was filled with loud mumbling and chatting, something that only helped agitate Sasuke even more. He sat on an empty row close to the window, his elbow down on the desk, his fingers folded together and rested his head on them. He looked like a brooding champion, who was ready to kill anyone if they dared to move closer to him. Which made the row he sat at, and the row in front of him completely devoid of people.

Since Sasuke’s friends Gaara, Neji and Shino had their own work partners, they were more than satisfied to give Sasuke his space today. Not wanting to dare risk their partner stepping over the Uchiha’s low tolerance for the day, which could turn out they got on Sasuke’s bad side, meaning the rest of the school would shun them for an unknown amount of time, which could cause trouble for their project.

As the bell rang, came the last of the students inside. Strangely enough, the last one that came in was Naruto. Sasuke was about to roll his eyes, the blond hadn’t changed at all, still wearing his horrible clothes and glasses, but instead took Sasuke a double take. It was true, Naruto was the same old, but something about him was different. His walk was more determent… more gusto. Generally, looks Naruto as if he doesn't belong anywhere. Today, he looked like he owned the school.

Naruto looked around the room, looking for someone, and the moment Naruto noticed where Sasuke was, was it like his face lit up. Typically, the cynical mind of Sasuke does its best to tear such joy apart, especially in this mood. But it was something with the face and the person who owned it that simply made it look so pure and of genuine joy. What made everyone turn their heads, however, wasn’t this new attitude of the school _nerd_ , but the fact that he simply strolled leisurely up towards the row Sasuke sat at and with a casual "good morning" sat the blond down right next to Sasuke.

Being so stunned by this new spark in Naruto found Sasuke himself just automatically nodded his head at his co-worker’s greeting. It took him a second or two to regain himself and was now prepared to voice his desires to be left alone for the time being. However, when he turned around to tell Naruto, was the words and thought forgotten. Somehow, with thick glasses and slick back hair, could this young man’s smile shine through it all, maybe his attire made it all the more genuine and pure? Sasuke had no idea, all he knew was that by looking at that face had his anger evaporate.

‘Wh... what is going on?’ Sasuke thought surprised.

As Naruto made himself comfortable turned he around to Sasuke and said in a somewhat charming and lovely voice, "let's continue our good work from yesterday." Naruto got his phone up from his pocket and quickly found what he was looking for, "I liked the plans you sent me yesterday, and I look forward to continuing working together."

The Uchiha’s eyes grew big in surprise, not because of how charming Naruto suddenly seemed to be, but how he found himself reaching towards that kindness. ‘What is going on...’ Sasuke thought, not liking this new side from both Naruto and himself. ‘The whole time I was with him yesterday he never once acted like this!’ Sasuke kept his composure, although he wanted to slap his palm against his forehead. ‘I’ve got to calm down, but... where did all my rage go? I... I am not angry anymore,’ Sasuke thought desperately. What was even more strange, was that his eyes had at some point along the way suddenly stopped hurting, he removed his sunglasses, and it was true, his eyes didn't ache anymore.

"Well, isn’t that nice," his feeling of wanting to be alone was gone, and Sasuke couldn’t come up with anything else to say.

The blond smiled at the answer and continued working on their project.

Sasuke, who had until this point felt not only angry and in pain, but also empty and lack of energy. He looked a little towards his left, where Naruto sat. ‘Why does it almost feel like I get energy from him?’ The Uchiha couldn’t explain it, but some kind of incredible energy was shining from Naruto and filling up the emptiness from the inside of him. That might sound stupid and impossible, but no matter how strange it sounded, that was how Sasuke felt right now.

Not only did the Uchiha discover this new warmth from the nerd, but many people in the class did too. They all started to whisper and talk about how the blond had appeared out of nowhere like they never had really seen him before, and how Sasuke’s demeanor had suddenly changed as well.

‘Well, isn’t he getting popular,’ Sasuke thought coldly, but as he turned to look at the blond again, the sudden attention hadn’t seemed to change him. It was as if he was used to this immediate attention. ‘That is impossible. There’s no _way_ this is normal for him.’ So far, as long as Sasuke could remember, Naruto had always been alone at school, nobody talking to him or even noticing him. Well besides the teachers of course. Maybe he was so used to be alone and ignored, that he just ignored people back without knowing or realizing how people were buzzing about him now.

It was then Sasuke realized something about his coworker, judging by how he had looked before compared to now… had the nerd lost weight? Sasuke wasn’t sure, but he could swear he remembered him being slightly more round in the face and around the belly area. Had he gone on a drastic weight loss schedule? He must have, judging by the way he looked now, it was the only reasonable explanation. Something else Sasuke noticed, was that he seemed happier than usual, though that was something Sasuke didn’t know much about since he always sat at the back and Naruto was at the front, and it was hard to see if he was smiling like this regularly.

"I know we have only worked together for one day, but I hope we can stay friends after we are done working," Naruto said quietly to Sasuke.

The Uchiha was surprised by those words and didn’t know what to say. Maybe Naruto would be an excellent addition to his friend group, and then at least would people start to pay attention to the blond, and acknowledge him for how good he actually is. Sasuke became lost in his thoughts. However, as Sasuke turned to look Naruto in the eyes, or glasses, something had happened. Naruto’s glasses had dropped a little down on his nose, making a pair of beautiful blue eyes visible for Sasuke to see. Those two blue eyes looked now straight into Sasuke’s black ones.

That alone made Sasuke gasp in surprise. Naruto had somehow taken away his anger and frustration earlier, but those two blue eyes took away everything, his pride and all, not even his reputation seemed to matter when he looked into those eyes. The Uchiha felt entranced by them, no words of thoughts came to mind, and his heart started to beat faster.

‘Those eyes...’ Sasuke thought, managed to push through in his mind, completely engulfed by them, ‘if I didn’t know any better, I would say he was Uto-’ At that moment seemed it like the blond recognized his glasses had fallen down, and slowly pushed them up. Once hidden behind glass again returned Sasuke to his senses. Sasuke then froze. ‘Utoran? Him?! AH!? **There is no way!** Get a _hold of yourself_ Sasuke Uchiha!‘ Sasuke was angry again, but only with himself now. He forgot what Naruto had asked him moments before, and simply started working, wanting to forget his earlier thoughts.

‘Oops,’ Naruto thought as he hid his eyes behind his glasses again, ‘seems like I dragged it a little too far.’ He hid a devilishly smile on the inside. Naruto took a deep breath in through his nose. He had to hold back a moan, as he smells Sasuke’s cologne. The day before had Naruto made a conscious effort to just focus on their school work and the casual talk they had at the end. Naruto found himself almost not wanting to distance himself mentally from Sasuke again; he enjoyed sitting this close to him, able to smell his scent and see him breathing. ‘I just hope I can control myself and… not get too…’ from the side of his eye looked the blond down at Sasuke, especially lingering over Sasuke’s bottom area. ‘… tempted.’ The blond knew, the wisest thing he could do was to turn his attention towards their work, or maybe this once allowing himself to focus on Sasuke for the day?

Jiraiya had walked in, but the class didn’t stop talking amongst themselves. So he clapped his hands, getting everyone’s attention, helping Naruto to forget his tortured dilemma as he turned his focus to the teacher, who for some reason seemed happier than normal.

"Good morning everyone!" Jiraiya called out in a cheery voice.

Naruto decided to focus on school work, not wanting to dear allow his mind to wander, afraid it might wander over to Sasuke at one point and do something very inappropriate to his coworker right here in the class room. His focus went, therefore, full attention and focused on his teacher and noticed his teacher’s joy, and he recognized Jiraiya only acting like this under one given situation. "Something good going on with the family, Jiraiya-sensei?"

The teacher was a little surprised by the voice since he didn’t see Naruto at his usual seat in the front. He looked around in the room and found the blond sitting beside Sasuke. "Oh there you are Naruto," said Jiraiya in small laughter. "I almost didn’t see you there. Well, in fact, there is something good happening." Jiraiya said with one of his big happy smiles.

"Let me guess," Naruto said with a broad smile. "Your family is finally coming home?"

Jiraiya nodded and almost started to bounce up in excitement. "Yes! My dear wife Tsunade and my beloved daughter are finally coming home from their _one year long_ trip around America!"

Naruto smiled and laughed with Jiraiya, knowing very well how much the man had missed them both. "Yeah, and I bet your daughter has grown much over the year too."

The teacher smiled at his student’s sentence. "Yeah, they send tons of pictures, and I can hands down say she has grown to be a formidable young woman." Jiraiya smiled. "And once she gets back, will my little dear finish her last year in high school. But that is still a few more days away, so I will not take up more of your time. If this room is too crowded for you, don’t hesitate to go to one of the group rooms around the school, or why not use the library?" Jiraiya clapped his hands, ready to let the students do what they want. "Oh, and I changed my mind about staying at the office, so I will stay here for a few hours to aid anyone if they need it. Also, Kakashi is at his office, so if I’m busy with someone else, don’t hesitate to go to him. Now get to work!"

Hearing they could go elsewhere, wasn’t Sasuke slow with pushing himself off his seat. But since Naruto sat next to him, was he in need of getting Naruto to move. Something the blond was relatively quick in obliging, picked up his things, walked out of the row and then quickly followed after Sasuke.

After a few minutes walking, Sasuke and Naruto entered the doors of the quiet and highly technologically advanced library of the school, they found an empty desk and sat down opposite of each other. Without any small talk continue the two men with their work. There wasn’t any need for talking at this moment since they both had Sasuke’s work plan. So they both knew exactly what to do and what the other one did.

Deep down had Sasuke been annoyed that Naruto had followed him without any word, and had been slightly afraid this would make their work together now awkwardly and unbearable. But that wasn’t what happened. The silence between them was very comfortable. Sure they had worked together the day before, but they had been more vocal than, sharing the things they found. Now, it was only silence. And a comfort Sasuke had only truly experienced with Gaara, wait… no, not even that had felt like this. It was effortless for Sasuke to work sufficiently next to the blond.

\---

* * *

\---

After two hours looked Naruto at Sasuke, he had hoped to use the project as a way to get Sasuke to know him better. Maybe asking straight out earlier about staying friend after only working together for one day had been going too far. But he had felt that using his charm on the Uchiha had made it somewhat go through to him. Indeed, his unique charm was merely something Naruto possessed and had perfected portraying as Utoran; it had nothing to do with his special _powers_ though.

Naruto knew by now, they were well ahead in their project, so he took the change to start asking questions, and he didn’t plan on beginning small.

"So, how is it to be an Uchiha?" Naruto asked, his voice sounding innocent enough.

Sasuke was a little surprised by the sudden question, but somehow the Uchiha couldn’t find a good enough reason not to answer, so he just found himself explaining. "Just imagine a typical movie where there is a young man from a wealthy family. He has a very talented older brother, the younger one uses all his time and energy to try to keep up with his older brother, but even if he turns out to be just as good, has his parents long forgotten he exists. So now the younger brother simply tried to live life his way. So far, the movie doesn’t seem to be reaching towards any form of _happy_ ending." Sasuke was almost surprised how honest he had been just now.

"Is the older brother also looking down on the younger one too?" Naruto asked gently.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, no, he is a great older brother. But isn’t it quite sad that only my brother is the one that pays any form of attention to me? Normally, shouldn't the parents do that automatically?"

"Not necessarily," Naruto said, trying to sound reassuring, "I mean, look at yourself, you didn’t turn out half bad."

Sasuke snickered at the response. "Not half bad? Why thank you. What about yourself?"

"Mine is more of a sad story, lost both my parents at birth, therefore do I do my best at school to make sure I have a future I can be happy with," Naruto said honestly. Even though he wasn’t his true self right now, he did find it impossible to lie to Sasuke’s face, so he kept to the truth the best he could.

Not expecting that honest answer, looked Sasuke at him in surprise. "oh… I’m sorry for…"

Naruto cut in before Sasuke could say anything more. "No, don’t apologize, it’s okay. And it all happened a long time ago, I am… mostly happy where I am at in life."

It looked like Sasuke wanted to say more, but he received a text on his phone, so he turned his attention to it.

Naruto didn’t mind as he went back to work. Or, he made it look like he was working. ‘Oh, Sasuke…’ he thought. ‘Don’t feel sorry for me, your parents are more dead than mine, at least for you. My parents would have loved me... if they were alive. But yours... they are alive and well, but still ...they hardly notice you. It’s like two completely different types of not having parents, but still the same pain.’ Naruto grabbed a random book about the subject they had and started to turn the pages. ‘I know how it is to be born into a wealthy family, and the expectation that puts on your shoulders.’ Naruto thought a little sad. ‘Being the _only_ son of my father Minato and mother Kushina, it’s hard for me too.’ The blond continued looking through the book, even though he didn’t read it, did his brain memorize everything his eyes went over. Other parts of his mind were remembering the past.

Naruto’s father Minato was one incredible doctor. So great in fact he made his own company called The Namikaze Company, which he carried out before he met Kushina. He worked very hard on curing incurable diseases, and to train doctors to improve their skills. But most importantly, his life's work had been to help other countries to reach towards good health care. It had been a long and tedious process, all though he didn’t reach his wanted goal, he had changed many lives by what he had managed. So many countries were better now thanks to Naruto’s father. Being such a great man had given him many friends and alliance, but enemies and haters too. He managed somehow though, well, until his death.

Kushina, Naruto’s mother, had been a scientist. Her work wasn’t world famous like her husband, but she had done her share of life changing projects. Being born into the Uzumaki family name had pretty much predicted her future in science. Since for the last three generations has the family been one of the world’s greatest scientists. Luckily had Kushina shown early signs that she had a talent for the family business. She didn’t like to step too often into the public eye though, and mostly let her husband be the center of attention. Kushina also had a little passion for cooking. All though she didn’t get enough time for it in her busy schedule, so she made a restaurant that had her unique recipes and named it _Ichiraku Ramen_. After her death has the business done their best to respect her wishes for the restaurant and kept on making, some say, the city’s best noodles.

Sadly for Naruto, he had never got to know his parents in person, since they died the same day he was born. The blond was told that Minato and Kushina had been working on something that would save the earth from something dangerous ...or something like that. Naruto hadn’t understood much when he had been told about it, but Iruka had informed him he only would explain everything once “Naruto had gathered more people like him,” whatever _that_ was supposed to mean. Naruto had quickly put that at the back of his mind, not feeling ready for the information yet.

"What is your favorite color?" Sasuke asked suddenly, taking Naruto completely by surprise. Not only from the fact that he actually asked something, but of the question itself. It was almost out of character for Sasuke to ask such trivial thing. However, in no way was Naruto going to let this almighty-given chance slide by.

He mustered up one of his charming smiles and answered. "Orange, it’s by far my favorite, yours?"

Sasuke tried to ignore the smile as he kept his eyes glued to what he was reading. "Blue."

This felt like a great victory for the blond, not only hadn’t Sasuke rejected the idea of being friends after this assignment, be he was taking an interest in him, on a social level at least. It was at this moment; Naruto looked back at his decision on starting school, yes, he really had made the right decision there.

Back when Naruto was still a child, had it accrued to Iruka that he was much smarter than the average kids his age. Something Minato had done to his unborn child had made it so his brain evolved hundred percent faster as a child. Making it so, technically, when Naruto was at the normal age of starting school at the age of six, had Naruto long ago learned all the things they thought in Elementary school, so the butler had let him choose.

It wasn’t just his brain and mind that matured quickly with Naruto, his feelings and attractions did too. But Gaara had made him promise not to touch Sasuke until he had turned eighteen. It had been hard for Naruto at some points, having to take sick days from school whenever he felt his feelings for the young man grow uncontrollably. Naruto had done everything to keep his promise to Gaara, what no one seemed to understand though, was that Naruto didn’t look at Sasuke and saw him as the young little boy he had been, no. When Naruto had looked at Sasuke, had he always looked what an amazing man he could turn in to.

But he wouldn’t lie, the year Sasuke turned eighteen had been a satisfying one.

\---

* * *

\---

The boys wanted to work more on their project, but they had nearly finished it all. The only thing that needed some work was the performances of their project, but the rehearsal could easily be left for the next day. Something they could do tomorrow. The school day had come to an end, and they were walking through the schoolyard.

A sharp and fresh autumn breeze rushing past Naruto, he stretched his arms towards the clouded gray sky. "That was an excellent day of work!" his voice was excited and happy. He took a deep breath in, enjoying the cold wind.

The Uchiha actually smiled as he walked with the nerd out of the school, the cold weather didn’t seem to affect him much. "Yeah, we did some good work today, feels strange being done with the majority of it already. Some others in class have just now picked a topic."

Naruto shook his head in disbeliefs. "I know, what have they been doing all this time?" He then turned around and looked at Sasuke. "Hey, since we are pretty much done, why not celebrate with something good in town?"

Slightly stunned, responded Sasuke, "what did you have in mind?"

Naruto had to hide his surprise; he had expected Sasuke to turn him down right away. "Well, we deserve a treat from being finished already. Let me look up where we can go." He got his phone out and did a town wide search. "Oh! There is a newly opened tea café not far from here, do you like tea?" Naruto asked, all though he knew Sasuke prefer tea over any other hot beverage.

"I do like tea," Sasuke answered honestly, "how far away is it?"

Having a smile on his face, acting casual pointed Naruto it out that it wasn’t far and that they could easily walk there. While on the inside was Naruto close to losing it. Never in his wildest dreams would he imagine Sasuke accepting his proposal. Thinking back a few days had Gaara been close to begging and had used his forward tone where his friends know he wouldn’t take no for an answer. But that was Gaara; they were close friends, he could do that to the Uchiha. Naruto had been a nobody a few days back, now… Sasuke considered agreeing just like that.

"Why not," Sasuke responded, "we do indeed deserve some kind of reward, show the way."

"Well said!" Naruto cheered and started to show the way, by following the directions on his phone. Only taking a detour to Sasuke’s waiting limousine, and he told the driver to drive home, he would call him once he was ready to be picked up.

The two young men walked side by side, and they had a general chat on the way, talking about whatever came to mind. The tone was light and very friendly. They lost track of time and was almost surprised when their goal stood before them. The building seemed to imitate the old English style, which made it stick out in this area.

When Naruto looked at the door, an idea came to his mind. He quickly walked over to it, pulled it open and did a profound and respectful bow, Iruka would have been proud. "Gentlemen first," Naruto said with his charming voice. He knew he shouldn’t use it so much; Naruto just couldn’t help himself when he was so close to Sasuke. He wanted the Uchiha to be blown away by his charm and grace. But he made a mental note to stop using his charm like this through out the day.

Sasuke looked a little at the man who held the door open and was standing in a ninety-degree bow. He smiled amused by his actions and simply went inside.

Once inside was the two students met with a warm and gentle, "welcome to _The World Tea_ Café." The one who had welcomed them was a girl younger than them. She seemed to be in her fifteens. She wore a blue dress with a white apron, her light brown hair was tied up in a classic bun, and she smiled at her customers. "I don’t know if you two know this, but we just opened, meaning, you two are our first customers."

Naruto had somehow been taken by surprise by this girl. At least, after he had looked up again, and walked inside, something had started to jitter in his mind. It was then he realized this was kind of his first _date_ with Sasuke… a date he had gotten by asking him out as Sachiaiko. His mind hadn’t apparently comprehended this fact yet, but he didn’t have time to freak out about all that now. He made it so all his focus and attention went over to Sasuke, no matter what, Sasuke was to have a good time with him today.

The blond smiled at the waitress. "Yeah, I just saw this location on one of my apps. Figured it'd be good to try out your tea."

"Feel free to pick your seats, I will be right over to take your order," said the girl, and vanished through a door.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, giving him the cue to pick somewhere for them. They ended up at a short table furthest in the café. Naruto thought the reason for that was so that nobody could walk past the window and then easily see them in there. Maybe was Sasuke afraid to be seen with the nerd like this? Alternatively, perhaps he simply didn’t like the public noticing him in the first place.

As the two sat comfortably in their chairs came the waitress over to them and asked if they were ready to order. Sasuke, who hadn’t bother yet to look at the menu was about to ask her to come back in a few minutes. But Naruto spoke out first, telling the girl which two teas they would want to have.

Looking over at Sasuke, Naruto could see the Uchiha had not expected anyone to order for him. "Trust me, I have a hunch for these types of things, also, my treat. If I’m completely wrong and you hate it, you don’t have to finish it."

Sasuke wasn’t sure what to feel or how he should react. But, he decided he wanted to see where this might lead, so he wanted to follow through with it. "If I don’t like it," he said, smirking, "then you will own me ten teas, at which you will get me whenever I so desire it."

That made Naruto laugh. "Oh, you are on Uchiha-kun." He declared, ready to show off Sasuke how much he truly knew about tea. Something he would have to thank Iruka for later today.

The last word Naruto had said, made Sasuke look at him for a second. They hadn’t called each other’s names often through the little time they had known each other, but Sasuke decided he didn’t like what he heard. "Sasuke," he said, almost mumbling.

"What?" Naruto asked in surprise, both from the fact he had hardly heard what Sasuke had said and also from the fact he didn’t dear misinterpret what it might have meant.

"No need to call me by my last name, my name is Sasuke, please use that." Sasuke had tried to say it all nonchalantly, but his body had other plans. His face reddened, his heart beats faster, and he uncontrollably looked away. Right then, he felt like a shy schoolboy.

But Naruto didn’t notice any of that; he was too mind blown by it all. At this point, he was so glad his glasses covered so much of his face, making them perfect cover for how shocked he truly was right there. He had to act fast though, so he needed to overcome his shock quickly.

"Okay, Sasuke," Naruto said gently, as if he tested out the feel and flow of the name on his lips and tongue. If he hadn’t been so lost in his own joy, he could have seen Sasuke blush deeper from the way his name had been spoken. Maybe some of his charms had been used, unknowingly. "Then I will kindly ask you to call me Naruto.""Understood, Naruto." Sasuke agreed and was starting to get a grip on himself.

"Understood, Naruto." Sasuke agreed and was starting to get a grip on himself.

Naruto, however, stood up. "Pardon me Sasuke, but I just realized I need to go to the bathroom, be right back." Sasuke wasn’t given time to respond as Naruto was up and gone from view.

Luckily for Naruto had he seen the sign for the toilet where he sat, and stood now in front of the mirror, splashing water on his face. ‘Oh, fuuuck.’ Naruto thought as he entered one of the stalls, dragged down his pants and saw the huge lump that was pressing against his underwear. ‘After all these years… how long have I waited for him to say my name..?’ he bit his lower lip and pulled down his underwear, which was a good idea since pre-cum started to drip from his tip. ‘How can… him saying my… _name_ make me this hard?’

Not seeing any other way out of his predicament, moved the blond his hands towards his rock hard erection and started to touch himself at all the right places. He knew if he stayed too long, would it look suspicious, so he had to work hard and fast. He was aware of one trick that would greatly and quickly help him on the way to release. He closed his eyes and started to imagine all the times he had played with Sasuke in the shower, pictures of the Uchiha flashed in his mind, and at the same time moved Naruto one of his hand towards his own entrance. He had made sure his fingers had gotten moist from his own saliva and pre-cum, and then quickly pressed one finger inside himself, reaching towards his good spot.

He felt so good by his own hands, and he couldn’t wait to make Sasuke feel like this. Images of Sasuke’s entrance suddenly came to mind, and Naruto moaned. Thrusting into his hand made him imagine it was Sasuke he was fucking. Oh, he couldn’t wait, he had waited so long. Touching Sasuke with his powers had been satisfying, but not nearly enough. He needed to feel Sasuke’s soft skin to his; he needed to feel his warm surrounding his member. Thinking about this made Naruto enter a frenzy like state. He lost track of time, and focused purely on his imagination of making love to Sasuke, and to play as well as he could with his own entrance; he felt so close to reaching his goal. Then, he pinched the tip of his member and reached his prostate just the right way, and it made him climax. Even in his half daze of pleasure, he did make sure he aimed for the toilet. He tried not to cry out, a weak moan, however, did leave him, but he dared not say his future lover’s name out loud. He only allowed himself to cry it out in his mind, over and over and over again. While he at the same time breath heavily, to regain himself.

He stood like that for a moment, breathing and hearing Sasuke’s name echo in his thoughts, letting the high of his orgasm be ridden out thoroughly. As it came to an end, started Naruto to work overtime in fixing himself up. He cleaned up any mess that he might have missed, washed and took an inquisitive look at himself in the mirror before daring to return to Sasuke.

Naruto had lost track of time but was glad to see that the tea hadn’t arrived yet. Maybe the waitress had problems with the water.

"Took your sweet time," Sasuke said, in a mocking voice.

"I didn’t take that long, did I?" Naruto asked, now not sure at all.

"I finished my cup of tea, and yes, it was pretty good, so I ordered another one. Come and sit, I asked if she could keep yours warm while you were at the toilet. Good thing I did, or it might have been cold by now." Sasuke seemed very amused with himself, something Naruto wasn’t used to see.

"Oh… I’m sorry Sasuke, I will make it up to you." Naruto mumbled, not sure what to do in this situation; he just hoped Sasuke hadn’t heard him or found his long absence to be weird.

"Don’t think about it Naruto, we all have to do what we have to do, and going to the bathroom is a daily routine, now just sit down and tell me about …" Sasuke stopped a moment, clearly thinking something over, "the last movie you saw, maybe I have seen it too."

Just then, came the girl with Sasuke’s second tea cup, and as she saw Naruto was she quick to go and grab his too. Naruto was about to apologize for suddenly running off to the bathroom, but she hadn’t mind and only told him to enjoy his tea.

The blond sat down and saw Sasuke already drinking his. "What did you get?" he asked.

"The same one you got me, you were right, it is excellent." Sasuke smiled. "But now, answer my question, movie."

Naruto nodded, and a good conversation started between them. The only reason Naruto could understand by Sasuke’s sudden change of attitude after he went to the bathroom, was that… the tea had been so good it simply blew him away? Or, Sasuke had simply made up his mind to be friends with him and to get to know him better? Naruto knew Sasuke wasn’t always stone cold towards his friends, it was just so strange to receive this warmth from Sasuke so suddenly.

What Naruto didn’t know, however, was that Sasuke had planned to go to the bathroom himself shortly after Naruto went. The sounds he had heard coming from there, however, had made him stop and listen. He wasn’t disgusted by Naruto touching himself in the bathroom, he more than anyone, knew how frustrated a sudden boner could be and how it could ruin a day if people around him picked up on anything after it had happened. Sasuke wasn’t about to do that though, no, he made up his mind to get to know this young man better. Maybe Naruto had _something_ or _someone_ messing with him too; he could maybe be the first friend Sasuke opened up about it. If not, still, he will not judge Naruto in any negatively way from this event.

The two kept talking for hours; people kept coming and going from the café. The girl had promised them it was okay they stayed that long, she enjoyed the company of always having someone in the café. She even trusted them enough to let them look after things while she worked in the back. It was a relaxing and enjoyable evening.

\---

* * *

\---

It was late now, very late, almost too late. The girl had let the café stay open almost an hour longer than planed so that they didn’t have to leave just yet. But it came a time she needed to close up; she needed to return home to finish her homework before going to bed. The two young men had almost been confused how the time had moved so fast without either of them knowing. They had been hungry at one point but had merely gone to a fast food place, eaten something and then headed back to the café. They had really enjoyed their time there. Now, they needed to get home.

"So Sasuke," Naruto said. "It sure has gotten dark." He looked around, without the sun had a real cold set in, making Naruto glad his nerd suit had the extra layers on it.

Sasuke looked at the time, "I don’t think I will call my driver, it’s too late for that." He opened a map on his phone and searched for a nearby taxi place. "I can either go and get a taxi or call one to pick me up." He stated, looking at the blond, wondering what he would suggest.

"Getting one to pick you up would be safest," Naruto said reassuringly.

The Uchiha nodded and did just that. However, after a few minutes didn’t it seem like it was about to happen.

"What’s wrong?" Naruto asked, seeing the look on his face is that of frustrated, and slightly angry.

"I can’t get through." Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. Not understanding what was wrong, made Naruto do the same as Sasuke had tried to do. He got the same result, however. "Something must be wrong with their phone system…" Sasuke looked at his phone, almost getting ready to call his driver, after all, although he really didn’t want to bother the man.

"Hey, you said it wasn’t that far away, why not go there?" Naruto asked, smiling friendly, trying to cheer up the mood. "As your new friend will I accompany you on this adventure, of course, I wouldn’t want you to stumble upon some nasty people this time of night." The blond winked at Sasuke.

Thinking over his options, came Sasuke to appreciate the gesture. "Sure, sounds okay with me," Sasuke said and went back to his map again. "First of, this way." Sasuke started to walk.

Overexcited that Sasuke hadn’t contradicted his claim of the two of them being friends, made Naruto so immensely happy that he blindly followed Sasuke through the alleys.

The two young men quietly walked towards their destination. Sasuke was busying trying to figure out the map, and Naruto only enjoyed Sasuke’s presence. What Naruto didn’t know however was that Sasuke had problems figuring out the right way. One would think such a day and age, would have such minor details all figured out, but Sasuke’s phone acted weird. It kept changing the direction, making Sasuke completely lost and very confused. So when he looked up from his phone had they ended up in a dark, dirty and narrow alley. The lights were weak here and often turned themselves off and on. Sasuke was beyond understanding how he had managed to lead the way to this nightmare of an alley. He was about to walk up to Naruto and explain their predicament. However, he heard mumbling and laughter coming towards them. The Uchiha forgot for one second what he was about to do, and only stared at the coming people.

It was around this time Naruto awoke from his daydreaming and fantasies; he didn’t mind the place they had ended up at, as much as he now focused fully at the voices that came closer. He could hear malicious in their voices; this could turn bad.

‘Shit,’ Naruto thought, he then looked around at their location and understood this was a bad, bad place to be. ‘This is not good.’ This particular alley was where drunken men wandered around, especially around this time, and not just any _kind_ of drunk men, these were loners, perverts and some rumors suggested that some are… rapists. And being two nineteen-year-old boys, made this place somewhere they should initially have stayed far away from.

The voices got louder and closer; it didn’t take long until they came fully into view of Naruto and Sasuke. There were, in total, five men, one had a red shirt on, and it seemed really dirty as if he hadn’t washed it in months, in his left hand was a bottle of alcohol that he kept putting up to his mouth, drinking from it. Another of the men had a green, gray shirt; he seemed well built to be a drunken street man. Number three had a black shirt, but no drinks in his hand... though his walking wasn’t very good as he almost stumbled over his own feet. Four was bald; his face seemed pretty beaten up from many old fights, though his clothes were the cleanest of the five. The last one had tattos all over his face and looked rather... odd. But he had something special on him…in his belt… there was a _knife_.

"Oh," said the bald man, his voice sounding a little drunk but... he was the soberest of them. "What have we here?”

Naruto bit his lower lip; he and Sasuke had stopped the moment they had seen the big group of men. If they tried to run they would all most likely try to run after them, just for the hell of it, and that could end real ugly.

The group of men started to walk towards Sasuke and Naruto slowly. They started to whisper to each other, talking about a Plan B if A didn’t work out.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered low, trying not to move his lips as he spoke. "We have to get away." Though Naruto kept calm and acted with reason and a clear mind, he was exploding on the inside. ‘ **Shit! Shit! SHIT!** I should have paid more attention to where we were walking, but noooo I was in my little _Sasuke dream world_. Ah! Damn it! If one of them has a gun... I might have powers to lift a boulder, but... can I use them in front of Sasuke?’

Suddenly Sasuke took Naruto’s hand in his own and started to drag the blond with him, in a weak attempt to try to get away. "C’mon run." Sasuke shouted.

The nerd was so shocked, but the soft skin of Sasuke’s hand on his… made his feet just go with it, running as fast as they could to get away. But as they started to run, so did the five men, even though they were drunk... it seemed like they knew this route, something that didn’t leave a good feeling in Naruto’s stomach.

"Let’s hope they **don’t** take that up coming left; we will never be able to catch them if they do." Called one of the drunk men out in frustration.

"Dude, shut up!" yelled another one.

Sasuke looked at the up coming left turn, he normally wouldn’t have dared take it, but now he quickly dragged Naruto with him towards it. However, what they meet was a lot of trash everywhere and a massive wall. Realizing too late the _advice_ the drunk man had shouted had been a trap. Th two tried to run back out, but the five men had already arrived at the entrance of the back alley, making it impossible for Sasuke and Naruto to run out now. As Sasuke understood he had led Naruto into this mess, the Uchiha tightened his grip on Naruto’s hand and mumbled three little words he usually never said to anyone. "I am sorry..."

The nerd looked shocked at him. ‘Even though this is not looking good, I will never let anyone hurt you.’ Naruto thought and lifted Sasuke’s hand up towards his face, but stopped it some centimeters away, and patted it with his other hand while smiling and saying cheerfully. "Don’t worry Sasuke ..." Naruto then lets go of Sasuke’s hand and took a few steps towards the five drunken men, stepping in front of the Uchiha. "... Nothing will harm you while I am here." Naruto smiled a sweet innocent smile that sent shivers down Sasuke’s spine.

The men saw this heroic act of the nerd and started to laugh. "So we got one that is willing to fight for his little friend over there," said the man with a red shirt. "Hehe, but why don’t we just have some _fun_ with them?"

Naruto felt his blood boil; he knew very well what they meant by _fun_. ‘Nobody! I repeat... **_NOBODY_** _is allowed to touch his body, except **me**!_ ’ The Uzumaki was ready to use all of his telepathic powers to whip those smirks off their faces, but... he turned around and saw Sasuke. ‘No... I can’t use my powers, not now...’

The five men came walking over towards the blond, cracking their knuckles as they made themselves ready for ‘battle.'

‘Well...’ thought Naruto, sighing a little. ‘If my usual ways aren’t allowed, might as well use my fists.’

The two boys saw the drunken men come closer and closer. Naruto didn’t look at them as if he was scared though, he was only concerned for Sasuke’s safety, but if all of his training had paid off... this shouldn’t be too difficult.

When they were only five steps from reaching Naruto, the boy took a sudden dash towards one of them. With a strength-filled fist, Naruto dug it into the first victim’s stomach.

"Damn brat," shouted the muscular man. He stood next to his buddy that had just got a hard hit. Angrily, he went after the nerd with his big arms, but being big and strong has its negative side, you get very slow. So Naruto only danced away from the arms and made another dash towards his next target, sending that man away with a strong kick.

Naruto’s attacks were stronger than what the group of people thought was possible with the body they saw he had, but they didn’t drop dead from them. They all got up after getting hit and started to gang up on Naruto. Although the flexible boy wasn’t easy to hit, they sure did make it hard for Naruto to escape every attack.

Since they were fighting in a back alley where there was a lot of trash everywhere and dark, it was difficult for Naruto to see where he placed his feet at all times.

Suddenly Naruto stumbled on a garbage bag and fell on his bum. One of the five men took the opportunity to send a strong fist his way. Naruto wasn’t given time to block, so he closed his eyes and waited for the hard punch. But as the seconds went by... he didn’t feel the hit. He deiced to open his eyes... and what he saw shocked him, Sasuke... Sasuke had stopped the punch.

As the battle between Naruto and the five men had grown harsh, Sasuke had almost slapped himself for just watching. As Naruto fell had Sasuke’s body reacted all by itself, he went running over with a speed he didn’t know he had and stopped the punch by taking a firm grip on the man’s arm.

"Get up Naruto, let’s end this," Sasuke said angry and gave the five men a stare that was pure hatred. These drunk, horny men deserved to be put into prison.

At the ground, Naruto smiled. "Yeah, let’s do this." Quickly he got himself up, and when he had got into a fighting position, all hell broke loose. The two young men fought side by side, back to back. They fought against the five older drunk men with incredible strength and speed. And their combination... it was as if they had practiced on it all their lives.

The men had a hard time protecting themselves and to fight at the same time.

After five to ten minutes, the older men were beaten up pretty badly. Sasuke and Naruto then ran for it, but not before Sasuke called in an anonymous tip for the police to go and fetch the drunk fool. To make sure they went the right way this time was Naruto’s phone used as the map. Soon standing outside one of the taxi companies in town could the both of them breath out in relief. Naruto lifted up his hand to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked, and they high fived.

\---

* * *

\---

Naruto was finally home; his body was aching all over after the fight. But the fact Sasuke hadn’t been wounded and was now safe made Naruto’s suffering lessen somewhat. That was until Iruka came walking through the hall to meet his master.

Iruka rushed over to him in anxiety. He had never seen his master looking that dirty and beaten up before. "What happened Sire?" asked Iruka worried.

Not wanting to lie for his butler was Naruto honest and told the truth. "We ended up in a dangerous place… a fight happened, Sasuke and I managed quite well. Although I think I got some scrapes, do you mind looking at them for me Iruka?"

The butler of course nodded and followed Naruto to his room, where he helped him take off the suit and patched up where it was needed.

Naruto got food from his butler and felt drowsiness quickly setting in. Before he could sleep, however, came a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Naruto mumbled.

"It’s me," Gaara said from the other side of the door. "I heard what happened. Can I come in?"

Wanting to tell Gaara no, so he could rest was a tempting thing to do. However, he didn’t. "Of course, come in."

Gaara opened the door and immediately winced at his friend’s wounds. "You surely have seen better days my friend."

"Why thank you, but why do I get the feeling you were on your way to my room before you knew of my sores? What is on your mind?" Naruto sat up in his bed.

Gently closing the door, Gaara nodded. "Yes, it’s about the things you have seen in your dreams lately." Immediate goosebumps shot up on Naruto’s skin; he tried to act like normal, all thought he needn’t bother, Gaara could see straight through his reactions. "Yeah… I know they can be scary at times, but you will learn to live with them."

Naruto looked down at his hands that were resting in his lap. "So… you think I have the same powers as you after all?"

A nod was all Gaara gave him.

"What makes you so sure? I mean, I could simply have been dreaming." Naruto offered desperately, trying to escape the possibility Gaara was stating.

Not wanting to drag it out any longer, walked Gaara over to Naruto and gave him his phone. The screen showed a dead body being found somewhere in this city

"You said… it was something horrible, so horrible that you don’t remember anything. I spend the day looking over the most recent tragedies around here, and this was the worse I could find." Gaara said.

Naruto picked up the phone and started to read. It was an article of a body that had been found. The body was so horribly damaged and mutilated that it had been hard for anyone to recognize it as a body at first. The cops were now trying to identify the person, but thanks to the severe damage on the body, would it take time. Looking over the article made Naruto’s mind feel heavy, as if the part of his mind that had made him forget his dream was working over time to force him to forget what he had just read.

"You… might be right." Naruto mumbled, starting to feel sick and gave Gaara his phone back.

"If it’s true and it was this person you saw in your vision, then we should keep up on this investigation. It might be substantial." He looked at Naruto’s increasing sickening face. "Don’t worry, you don’t have to think about it, I will look more into this for a while. Visions don't happen far away at first, and the way you explained that it felt so real… well, it reminded me of one of my earliest visions." Gaara sighs as he thinks back on his own childhood with this power. "At first will they only come at night, the fact your first one was so real to you is almost remarkable, as with me it was mostly flashes and echoing sounds, and it took a few days or weeks before I got one that felt that real. I don’t know how to train this power, only that, through meditation and focus have I been able to keep the visions to a minimum at night. We can talk more about it later; I see that you are tired. So I will take my leave now, good night."

Naruto smiled a thin smile and nodded. "Okay, thanks. Good night." The moment Naruto placed his head down on his pillow did he drift off to sleep.


	8. Hot Present and Cold Past

Naruto had hoped his sleep would be one with no dreams or visions. He wasn’t that lucky. Minutes after falling asleep came the taunting voice of the shooter to his ears.

"Bye, bye Uchiha boy." And just like last time, started the words to loop.

Not wanting to hear more of this, forced Naruto himself to wake up. If this truly was a vision, was it one he had no desires to be plagued by every night. Then, what Gaara had said to him moments ago repeated in his mind. ‘it was mostly flashes and echoing sounds’ Naruto opened his eyes in panic. It was finally starting to sink in; this truly was a vision of the future, this was about to happen, close by, maybe even soon. He had no time to be sitting here and ignore this gifted warning; he needed to get back in there and soak up all the information he could, while he had the chance. If the vision turned out to be true, and one day Sasuke got killed… and Naruto had not been able to do anything to stop it from happening… the blond would never forgive himself.

Suddenly feeling awake and filled with determination, it took almost an hour for the blond to get back to sleep. As soon as Naruto’s mind entered the realm of dreams, he could almost _feel_ the vision taken over. Soon came the looping of words again. ‘Time to figure where and when.’ Naruto thought. Allowing himself to focus on what was around him made things turn slightly less transparent for him. Somehow, his focusing had made the looping stop as well. What he saw now was a foggy room with two prominent figures staring at each other. Feeling like he was in his spirit form, glided Naruto over to one of them. His breath was almost taken away as he now looked into the terrified eyes of Sasuke. It broke Naruto’s heart to see his love like this. So afraid, his eyes calling desperately out for help. The shooter doesn’t even give him enough time to call out, the bang of the gun came like a screaming banshee, the bullet went through Sasuke’s heart, and he collapsed on the floor, blood pouring out from the wound.

The scene froze. The dead eyes of Sasuke gazed out at nothing. Naruto’s chest feels like it was close to bursting. Even though Naruto knew his body was asleep back in his room, did he feel sweaty and a strange numbness in his fingers. Typically doesn’t Naruto feel his body in his spirit form, so how could he now? Naruto’s mind became confused. A little part of his mind tried to remember that this hadn’t happened yet, that it was just a dream. That he wasn’t in his spirit form and that he did not see Sasuke die right before his eyes.

Naruto felt trapped; he tries to get the grabs of this situation and his body’s reaction. Looking down at Sasuke’s dead body was soul tearing. Wanting to close his lover's eyes, reached the blond out towards the body and held his breath as he was about to come in contact. However, his fingers merely went straight through Sasuke; he was unable to touch the Uchiha, making him impossible to close those stone dead eyes.

An overwhelming feeling of dread consumed Naruto. Dream or vision? Those ideas were forgotten; Naruto’s mind felt lost. He only found himself able to look at Sasuke, feeling tears rolling down his face. Breathing became difficult. Naruto fell to his knees, and placed his hands on his chest… it hurt so much. Gasping for air, Naruto found it impossible to breathe. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see more of Sasuke’s beautiful eyes that had turned so distant. No, he wanted to get away! Far away from here. A spark-like-feeling of this being fake, a lie, not true, rushed through Naruto. He wanted to get to his real Sasuke; he wanted to get to the alive and well Sasuke Uchiha. He needed to get to him; he needed to see him breathing. ‘Sasuke! I am coming to you!’ Naruto thought loudly. The vision broke away as Naruto woke up.

Seconds before, Naruto’s body laid still in his bed. Tears had fallen down, making his pillow wet. But as he called out to Sasuke, dashed Naruto out of his bed and went running towards one particular direction. He was heading towards Sasuke, he needed to be there, he just… needed to. The blond imagine Sasuke’s bedroom and Naruto’s entire being wanted to be there right now! Then, before reaching the glass of his window, Naruto vanished.

Repairing a short while after, far away from his own bed, stood Naruto still, simply trying to catch his breath. His mind had become completely blank, like that moment when you wake up from a long and good sleep. No thoughts, no feelings were in Naruto’s mind for a few seconds. His stomach, however, felt like it was turned around on itself, making the blond feel very nauseous.

Going from being overly emotional, to nothing in a matter of seconds, left Naruto dazed. He looked around in the room he stood in and was surprised to find it not to be his room. ‘This… is,’ but a very familiar room it was still. ‘Sasuke’s room.’

The moon that was almost full this night shone through small open slots of the curtains, and the light fell on the bed. Naruto gently walked over to the sleeping man, and couldn’t believe his eyes. He had to quickly look down at himself, to make sure he wasn’t simply in his spirit form again. But no, there was his hands, and they were far from transparent. Naruto felt a surge of happiness fill him as he saw Sasuke was okay and then felt slightly stupid of his earlier actions and feelings. He recalled the vision now and came to the conclusion he had became lost in it. Not able to tell the difference between reality and his vision, so he had reacted on instinct and, he looked around, and ended up here. But how?

Naruto looked over across the room and filled his mind with the determination to be _there_. He vanished from the bed side and reappeared far across the room. His stomach did an unpleasant jolt, not as bad as the first time, but it still made him feel uncomfortable.

‘So that’s how I got here.’ Naruto thought, ‘I can teleport myself.’ He looked down at his hands; his look wasn’t one of joy though. He was sad, frustrated and annoyed. ‘Why must this keep happening to me?’ he bit his lower lip, and his hands tightened into fists. But more than anything, he was afraid. What if he suddenly teleported in the middle of a conversation, because he wished to be elsewhere? What if he got stuck in a wall? He looked over his shoulder; the wall was uncomfortably close. No, Naruto was far from pleased, that this vision power he had very recently awoken too was bad enough, but at least it couldn’t be seen by others. This new power was simply too risky, could turn out too much of a bother and a pain… like his one other power.

Slowly walking back to the side of Sasuke’s bed, remembered Naruto parts of his childhood he wishes he could forget. But his mind had been uniquely sharp ever since he was little, making it hard to forget anything that happened to him. Remembering one of his unwanted powers, thought Naruto back to his early years of his life. And how he had had anything far from a _normal_ childhood.

 

\----Flashback----

 At the age of two, behaved Naruto and Gaara as if they were five-year-olds. It was that year a pair of adults started their life in the manor. Kikyo and Shou Shimura. The current head of staff, Hiruzen Sarutobi, wanted the boys to grow up with parents. And they seemed to fill all the required requisites. Whenever anyone was around, behaved Kikyo and Shou as the perfect parents, alone, however, Naruto and Gaara found them to be quite cruel. Something that made the boys quickly adapt and became very independent, something their parents found unnerving and annoying. The boys understood that too, their home became a silent battlefield of a struggling war, one most people didn’t see. But if you paid close attention would you never find the boys calling them mom or dad, no matter how much Shou tried to correct them or convince them otherwise. The children had been smart enough to ask Sarutobi of their names, which he had delivered with amusement, and which they persevere in using when calling for them.

At age three continued the warfare between their parents. Naruto and Gaara did anything to get away from them. It had almost turned into the game; something the two of them had lots of fun doing. The manor was massive compared to their tiny body and therefore found many good hiding places and even secret passages.

It was also around that age Naruto started to be able to do things other kids could not. He could move his toys and other small things, simply by using his mind. Gaara was amazed by his brother's abilities. But when they discovered Gaara had no such power himself, did they agree never to tell anyone about it, and Naruto only moved things when the two boys were alone. Something that wasn’t too hard, as the manor didn’t have many servants around.

Minato himself had handpicked the servants for his unique program; most of them were poor, young homeless children. This program provided education and monthly wages, all in exchange for a little help around the manor. They were now under the guidance of Sarutobi.

Something Naruto always found curious about Sarutobi, he might be their butler, but he was rarely home. Maybe he hoped their _parents_ would look after them in his stead. That was why one day Naruto asked where Sarutobi spend most his time. The answer was that he was looking after the great company and businesses that once belonged to Minato and Kushina. When they had been alive, Sarutobi, had been with them at work and knew how they wanted things to be and fought for their vision to stay true.

Knowing that, agreed Naruto and Gaara to not cause too much grief for Sarutobi and tried to accept their parents. It was hard though, as without Sarutobi to look after the servants, did Shou and Kikyo push them too hard. They had hardly any kind words for the boys either, all though they acted the part when need be.

That’s how life went on for a few years. When it came time for Naruto and Gaara to start school, went they to Sarutobi one evening and asked if they could get a tutor to teach them at home. Something he agreed to and hired the best one he could.

Both boys behaved well enough but soon grew tired of what their tutor had to offer. The first lesson was fun, but they soon caught up with all the things the teacher had planned they would spend a year on, but they used a week. Not believing the children, and just determined they were cheating somehow, started the long line of teachers that quit their job because they didn’t believe how talented the boys were.  

At the age seven began things to sour in the manor. Hiruzen Sarutobi was found dead in his room after eating his food in his there one evening. The house erupted in chaos and sadness. Trying to help lessen the chaos, took the boy’s father over Sarutobi’s duties with the company.

Not really liking that outcome was Gaara quick into subjecting the next Butler, one of their servants. The one on Gaara’s mind was Iruka Umino, who had been there since he was three years old. He turned eighteen this year and was honored for the change for the position. What Iruka hadn’t considered to be a part of his new duties was the management of the company. But Sarutobi had left behind notes, and Iruka intended to follow them, even if he had to fight Shou who had gotten it into his mind that, he should control things after Sarutobi’s passing.

The kids found it strange that Shou was determined to keep working and pushed hard for it to stay so. Naruto felt maybe Shou should get the change. Him working could maybe change both their parent's demeanor, so they let things go as they may.

Naruto at this time started to get daily migraines. Nothing seemed to be working against them, so Naruto grew accustomed to it and did his best not to act out whenever it plagued him. Thanks to Shou being very busy with work these days, the family did only eat together twice a month. Today was such a day.

Arriving at the dining area stat Naruto down on his usual seat. He and Gaara sat close to each other on one side of the table, while Shou and Kikyo sat on the other end of the table.

Suddenly a weak whisper started to come to Naruto’s ears, lately whenever he was close to people at home, he had heard some kind of whispers, and as usual, the sound was too low for him to understand what was spoken. The boy closed his eyes and tried to focus on it for once, and moments after came a voice loud and clear to his ears.

‘ _Just some few more months now... and my sweet Shou and I will have taken all the money that Uzumaki and Namikaze left behind,_ ’ said the voice, it sounded female ...and very familiar.

Naruto opened his eyes; he recognized the voice and looked over at Kikyo. He tried to hide the fact that he was staring at her by having his face down. He looked at her mouth, to see if she actually was talking or...

‘ _We just need to continue to tolerate those demons a little longer. They are **too** smart for their young age ... **freaks**! Freaks both of them! I can’t wait to leave this sick place behind.’ _  the female voice stopped, as she gently spoke soft words to her husband.

The heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze Company felt sick to his stomach; he had to get out. For _Kikyo_ hadn’t moved her lips when she _spoke_ , yet still had he heard what she had said.

"Please excuse me..." Naruto mumbled weakly, wiped his mouth with the napkin and walked out, towards his room. He was starting to become dizzy as he walked. And it didn’t take long until his red-haired brother came running after him in the corridors.

"Are you alright?" little Gaara asked nervously.

Naruto didn’t know what to say. "...I feel fine..." the blond lied.

"No you are not, I can tell, you know. You seem sick, is the migraine acting up again?" Gaara asked, and looked directly at Naruto’s face, reading him as one reads a book. He noticed Naruto seemed very disturbed by something. "What is wrong?"

However, the blond was able to make Gaara forget about it as it was getting late and they had things they needed to attend to. As the weeks passed by, the whispering got louder and louder. At the end of the month, he could hear every thought of every servant. They came to him even when they were far away. It was keeping him awake at night, but no thought scared him more than Kikyo’s.

One day after lots of reading in the manor’s library, Naruto went towards his bedroom. He liked reading, reading muffled the always audible thoughts slightly. At least it allowed him to focus his mind on other things. However, it was late now, he needed to get to sleep, but on his way came he across one person. Kikyo. No words were said as they walked past each other, but words were heard by Naruto nonetheless.

‘ _Ah... what an irritating little boy._ ’ The woman’s voice said. ‘ _Think he is so clever just because he reads a lot, and learns quickly. And that Iruka is stupid too, he dares to try to undermine my husband at work, what a fool, as if he could possibly manage that. Only one more week, and we will be gone from this horrid place. They will only be left with a lovely little virus that will transfer all the money that his left in this museum of a house, to us!_ ’ This made Naruto stop and turned around.

"So it is you two who is causing all the grief for Iruka! He has worked tiredly to try to find the perpetrators. I have always had the feeling you are bad people, but to do this?! Don’t we pay you two enough to behave like our parents?" Naruto shouted angry with his tiny little child voice. But then it suddenly hit him and wished he had kept quiet. He had managed to control himself, and not to respond to people’s thoughts, okay... maybe sometimes had he had problems distinguishing the two, but he tried his best, but now, they hadn’t even been speaking, he simply couldn't contain himself.

"What?" Kikyo asked shocked; she couldn’t remember talking. "What are you talking about little one?" the woman’s voice sounded friendly and nice, but still... the look in her eyes showed hatred with no bounds as she looked down at Naruto. ‘ _You little freak! Why do I have to keep up with this?! My life would be perfect if it weren't for you and your so called brother. Ohh,_ ‘ shivered the young woman at the thought of the red head. ‘ _That little freak, born with no freaking eyebrows and has those big black circles around his eyes. Two monster boys, they aren’t even real brothers!_ ‘

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, feeling very offended by the woman’s thoughts. "Gaara and I are brothers in all ways but by blood. He is my real family, more so than what **_you are_** _!_ " he felt his anger explode, what if Gaara didn’t have eyebrows, Naruto had read that it wasn’t the outer appearance that matters when judging a person’s character, but on how he acted and what he did. And so far, Gaara had shown he was a great and kind person.

"You really are a **freak**!!" Kikyo shouted, now showing fear in her eyes and slowly backing away.

"No, I am not! I am not a freak!" Naruto cried irritated, but he was more sad and... scared, he feared his own abilities and he hated to be called a freak. That word shouldn’t be allowed to say to children!

The woman backed away with pure terror of the little boy. "Then how in hell are you able to tell what I am thinking?" She didn’t yell out like Naruto, she tried to keep her voice down, but her words come out like spears.

"..." Naruto didn’t know how to reply to that; he was aware that humans weren't usually able to tell what other humans were thinking. "I... I..." the poor young boy mumbled and turned silent ...he didn’t know what to say.

"Something wrong here?" asked a friendly voice, it was Iruka, he had just gotten home from being away for two months.

"Oh Iruka, welcome home and it’s nothing, I was just talking to little _dear_ Naruto here," Kikyo answered and was able to build up enough courage to walk past Naruto. She smiled at Iruka and continued her walk to her room, but as she walked past the blond child went her thought dark. ‘ _Forget everything you have ever heard_ _from me, you can’t stop us, just be quiet you little disgusting **demon fox**, unless you want me to smother you with your pillow while you sleep._’

Naruto felt his inside turn to ice. Over the past years had Kikyo made nasty nicknames for him, this was her newest addition. He was born with six whisker-like-marks on each side of his cheeks but lately, had they grown more feral looking. And Kikyo called them fox whiskers at first, but when they changed, was the _demon_ part added. Somehow, her fascination with foxes made her dream of a large Kyuubi terrorizing her and her husband in her dreams. Dreams Naruto was unlucky enough to bear witness to, whenever she fell asleep before him.

No, Naruto didn’t like this power one bit. It was just a hazard, if he was unable to tell the difference between thoughts or words that are spoken, what use was it? He could imagine this being hard to keep up in the future.

Back at his room, Naruto sat down and meditated. He felt the thoughts of everyone in the manor coming streaming towards him. ‘I don’t want this power, go away, I don’t want this power, go away.’ He thought over and over again. He almost didn’t expect anything to happen, but he felt something inside of him close, something simply locked itself. And the voices vanished. Naruto opened his eyes, and his migraine disappeared. For the first time in months, he felt no pain.

Feeling like a new man stepped Naruto outside of his room and went to Iruka. He told him about Kikyo and Shou’s plan. Together they were able to undo all the damage Shou had done. Kikyo and Shou were thrown to prison. Not just for stealing money, but also for murder. After knowing of their plans, wanted Naruto a thurow autopsy on the body of Sarutobi. And they found, the old loyal man has died from poison. It would take years before the two of them would be free again,

This left Naruto and Gaara parentless again, but it was first after that they started to live peacefully through the manor.

\----End of Flashback----

 

Naruto’s thoughts of the past came to an end. He gazed over at Sasuke. ‘This power… it might be inconvenient, but damn… more than anything else, it’s a tempting one.’ The blond let his eyes focus on the bare skin of Sasuke that he could see. ‘It’s a very tempting situation...’

Trying not to make any noise as he moved, walked Naruto over to the bed and look closer on the sleeping beauty in it.

Naruto sighed at the view, Sasuke was sleeping at the edge of the bed, facing Naruto, making it much easy for the blond to see Sasuke’s beautiful sleeping face. The face Naruto had found himself loving ever since he first looked at the Uchiha. However it wasn’t Sasuke’s beauty that attracted the Uzumaki so ...oh no, it was something else. Something Naruto couldn’t put his finger on, maybe it was love at first sight? He didn’t know... he only knew that his heart always started to pound faster when he saw Sasuke, and when he was away from the Uchiha was his heart aching.

"Aah... Sasuke, you look so at peace." Naruto mumbled almost losing control of himself as he slowly sat down on the bed, right next to Sasuke. "You’re the love of my life," Naruto said, "...beautiful..." Naruto lowered his head placing it right next to Sasuke’s ear. "I love you... I love you Sasuke." Naruto whispered with so much emotion he could. He knew that he couldn’t hold himself back much more, he had to satisfy himself... just a little, therefore, very slowly, he moved his head towards Sasuke’s lips, he felt blood rushing through him. He even began to blush slightly; he felt so hot on the inside... like his inside of melting away.

Sasuke’s face moved, from laying on his side to his back. Naruto smirked, this gave him much easier access to his lips. When his face was just a few centimeters away from Sasuke’s, Naruto stopped a little. Just to gaze upon Sasuke’s face so close... it gave him so much pleasure in so many ways, and the warmth inside of him grew even more. And then he did it, with a swift movement, he placed his hot, loving lips on Sasuke’s, kissing him softly.

As Naruto felt Sasuke’s lips on his own, his mind was blown away. The fire he had felt on the inside had now erupted to his skin. But it wasn’t unpleasant, oh no... he really loved this new hot feeling. He wanted to give Sasuke so much **more** , but he knew he couldn’t... not now, maybe as a spirit from later... but not as himself, Sasuke wasn’t ready for that yet.

Then suddenly something unexpected happened... in his sleep, Sasuke started to kiss back, very slowly and hardly noticeable, but Naruto felt it! He couldn’t stop himself; he kissed back. Even going so far as biting the lower lip of Sasuke, who subconsciously took the hint and opened his mouth for the blond, allowing him to enter his tongue into that sweet, wet, warm mouth. The kiss went from something small and sweet to deep, hot and compassionate. Sasuke himself wasn’t holding back; maybe he was dreaming he was kissing someone?

Whatever made Sasuke act this way, it made Naruto hard and even more lustful for his love. He needed to pull back and get away before he took Sasuke right there and then. Slowly Naruto started to open his eyes, still kissing the Uchiha and enjoyed every second of it, however, as Naruto looked down at the closed eyes of Sasuke, did things take a dramatic turn. The very next moment, Sasuke’s eyes opened as well, very slowly... but they did open. Now Naruto’s ice blue eyes looked directly down at Sasuke’s tired black ones. The blond’s eyes grow big by surprise, and not only that. The shock was so big that Naruto shot himself up from Sasuke, breaking the kiss and desperately wishing for himself to be back home. He then fell, preparing to hit the floor, and then make a loud enough noise to wake Sasuke completely. Naruto focused on his determination to return home. When Naruto finally reached the ground, was he surprised to feel something soft below him. He looked around; he had returned home!

"That was too close for comfort..." Naruto mumbled scared, almost shaking at the thought that Sasuke had almost found him in his room. But everything was safe now, and the blond still had some few more hours to sleep until the school started. He began to meditate and did the same thing he had done years ago. ‘I don’t want this power, go away,’ his thought repeated, and quickly came the same feeling like last time. Something being locked up. He looked towards the other side of his room and wished he was there now. Nothing happened. ‘Good.’ Naruto thought, he also remembered the vision that had made him unlock this new power. But no, Naruto was too tired to even think of that. So instead of simply sleeping and letting it plague his dreams, took the blond some medicine that gave him a dreamless night. He would use the next night to look into the vision; he was sure he had enough time.

\---

* * *

\---

The night went on for both Naruto and Sasuke. They both got a good night sleep... almost too good? Sasuke had awoken a little at night when he's dreaming become a bit too realistic. He dreamt that he was kissing Utoran, and once he opened his eyes, he had been sure he had gazed into the same deep blue eyes of his famous singer. However, once he got up and looked around in his room... there was nobody there. So... it all that to be a dream, though... a very _good_ dream.

Today was a normal school day, no classes had been given to work with the project. Which is set to be performed tomorrow, on Thursday. Something had changed though, one class had been swapped with another. Something that had gone completely undetected by Sasuke.

"What do you mean we changed today’s classes with tomorrow's gym classes?!" shouted an angry voice to the math teacher Kaminoke, it was one of Sasuke’s friends who had shouted to the teacher, Neji.

The last class before lunch had finished and right before Kaminoke had walked out, she reminded her class that their next class had been swapped.

"I was told only to remind you guys, so I assume that you all knew about it," Kaminoke explained, clearly a little nervous of the frustrated Hyuuga that looked angry at her. "Gai can’t have you tomorrow, but he can today."

Everyone that was going to have gym groaned in frustration and irritation, while students that didn’t have Gym cheered for themselves or didn't really care either way.

"But we had kinda hoped that it didn’t happen anyway. You see the weather outside." Chouji explaining as he ate his potato chips and pointed towards the window.

Kaminoke turned and looked out and saw many dark clouds and a terrible wind blowing throught the trees. "Well? We have a Gym hall you know." Kaminoke answers back, not really understanding the problem.

"But!" everyone started, but as everyone talked in the mouth of each other, they make it impossible for the teacher to understand anything.

Sasuke who sat at his usual place at the back sighed, this was going nowhere. The young man cough, making a low but clear sound that went over the classroom, and that little sound was enough to make the class turn silent. "What they all mean, is; Gai’s next class is a marathon in a nearby mountain. But the weather is so bad, it will hardly be a pleasant run." Sasuke ended his short explanation, and the whole class nodded in agreement.

The math teacher packed her things and sighed. "Well, there is nothing I can do about it." And then the bell rang for lunch to start, and she went out.

The Uchiha sighed too, of all days for him to forget his gym clothes. Meaning he didn’t have any rainwear... just his usually black jacket, that didn’t have any resistance against rain and strong winds. The clothes he wore was nothing more to brag about either; they weren’t able to keep him warm once they got wet.

The group of friends, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, and Shino walked towards the cafeteria. On the way, they bumped into the nerd Naruto. Not many words were said, but as the blond passed the Uchiha, a smile came on his lips and he nodded towards his work partner. Sasuke did the same thing back and continued walking.

"What was that about?" Neji asked, his voice was hard to tell if he was just very curious or envies of the blond.

"What?" Sasuke asked, not thinking about the fact that he had just said _hello_ to his partner, the Uchiha had almost forgotten that he hadn’t told his friends what had happened yesterday, and how nice Naruto really was when you didn’t focus on his looks.

"Don’t just “what” me. You just started to work with the guy, and it’s like you already think him as one of us. Do I need to remind you that you have had many working partners, and none of them so far has even been worth a nod from you."

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes but decided not to. He knew Neji was just being a friend and thinking about his reputation. Something Sasuke seemed to forget every time Naruto was in the picture. "He is the best partner I have ever had, we even finished the project way before anyone else did," Sasuke explained, not realizing he was defending the blond from his own friend, something he had never done before.

With no other words said entered the group of friends the cafeteria, making the boys turn silent as they didn’t want to look like they were arguing in front of all the girls that came over to them, the school girls started to do whatever they could do to make the group join their table. But Sasuke declined every offer, and the guys went to their usual table. Later Sasuke knew he had to explain himself to Neji, but Sasuke couldn’t himself understand why he had been like this when Naruto got into the picture, he just had to try his best.

\---

* * *

\---

The whole gym class was standing on the train station, waiting for their right train to arrive. Sasuke was standing with his group and tried his best not to be noticed by their teacher Gai. If the hot-headed teacher saw him like this, he would likely get a lower mark for forgot his gym clothes, or in this case, the right outside clothes.

The nerd of the class was the only one of them that wasn’t there. He had made an arrangement with Gai that he could write twentie pages long essay about the history of marathons and who had won most of them over the years and so forwards. Something the blond was more than happy with doing, he had seen the weather reports in advance, and they hadn’t been promising.

"Okay everyone!" called the black-bowled-hair gym teacher with his high energetic voice. "To get the coordinates for this trip, please go to our online group, copy and paste them into your map app!" Gai called out, showing the numbers on his phone for those that was too lazy to get it themselves.

"Ohh yes! Finally, are we going to this amazing trip! Yay Gai-sensei!" shouted the even more enthusiastic Lee.

Finally, after waiting for some minutes, the train had arrived at its station, everybody entered. The trip took about thirty minutes on the fastest train.

The Uchiha had hidden himself from Gai the whole trip. He had been on of the first ones to add the coordinate number to his phone. He looked at the screen in anticipation. He could see the line appearing at a nearby mountain, it changed directions a few times but mostly stayed at one path. Sasuke felt slightly nervous; he really should have gotten a new phone before today, this was the one that had led him and Naruto to that horrible back alley.

"Problems with your phone, Sasuke?" Gaara asked his friend who stood right next to him, clearly seeing his friends worry on his face.

The Uchiha growled and placed his phone in his pocket. "Yes, this damn old thing is always hanging itself up when it comes to the map. But if I’m lucky will things go well… this time." Sasuke looked out the window, not looking forward to entering that rain storm.

The brown haired raised an eyebrow. "If you say so… just. be careful," Gaara tried not to sound too worried, he knew Sasuke could take care of himself.

"Ah, don’t worry about it," Sasuke mumbled back, wishing more for every second that he had a waterproof jacket with him.

Once the train had reached their station, everybody walked out calmly as nobody was too eager to rush out into the wilderness just yet.

"Now now everyone, if your coordination is right, you might start whenever you want," Gai shouted up, apparently testing his students. If anyone waited for ten minutes to start their run, their grade would fall miserably.

The whole class stood in one big group, most had waterproof clothing on, but most still froze. The water felt ice cold, the strong winds not helping matters much. However, there was one who had no patience for waiting. And to everyone's surprise, this someone wasn’t Lee, but Sasuke. He dashed out, away from the group and went on running full speed towards the mountain.

The quickly fired up Lee, got carried away from the sudden energy burst from the Uchiha. "Ohh! Yes! That is the way to go Uchiha-san!" cried the student out before he ran after him.

Gai watched as one after one started to follow the other two, but one thing caught his attention. "Hey, isn’t little mister Uchiha wearing regular indoor clothes? Those didn’t really look like they would hold him warm in this weather." Gai mumbled, he was the only teacher that called Sasuke for _mister Uchiha_ , why was unknown ‘just a habit after being Itachi’s gym teacher’ most students thought.

"Oh no, no, no," Gaara said quickly, as he walked over to the teacher. "Those _are_ his outdoor cloth, they keep him good and warm all day long!"

The teacher looked down at his student and raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he said with a voice full of wonder, almost like he didn’t believe Gaara. "Oh well, the technology has grown so much the last few years, I guess I couldn’t see the difference from a wig to real hair." Gai turned around laughing hard, as he started to jog towards the forest.

Gaara stood still, his cheek twitch a few times nervously. And with a quick check, he looked at his hair in a mirror, no... it was still brown, and no red hair straws were outside of his brown wig. Maybe it was just a coincidence. ...it had to be. Well, no matter. Gaara finally sprint towards the forest as well, being the last to leave the station.

Sasuke was already deep in the forest, running at full speed. He started off with a small dash and ended up speeding up as fast as he could. He knew Lee was going to follow him shortly after, but once Sasuke went in his top speed there was nobody at school who could outrun him.

The young man went through the ice-cold rain, the water hitting his skin and clothes hard. After just a few minutes his clothes were soaking wet, doing nothing to keep the cold outside ...with all his cloth already wet, he was now running constantly cold. The wet clothes and the strong wind was not a nice combo, it was all a freezing hell. His wet hair was sticking to his cold skin, his shoes were full of water, and for Sasuke, it was now like running into a new pool of water after every new step.

Step by step Sasuke went through the woods, his teeth were bitten together and his eyes almost closed shut as he tried to see in this hard rain. The trail he was following wasn’t very good marked, so he easily lost the sight of it when he occasionally closed his eyes even just for a second. ‘Cold... so cold...’ Sasuke thought, it even started to get hard to breathe thanks to all the water. However, this did not make Sasuke slow down, he went on running as fast as he could... in this hell.

This was so uncomfortable, the cold, the damn water which continued nonstop falling down from the gray sky and the damn forest smell. The trees got a different scent once they became wet, most people would enjoy this smell ...but Sasuke didn’t. He hated being outside like this, especially in **this** type of weather. One would think the trees in the forest would behave like umbrellas from the rain, but Sasuke only found them gathering the water and made even bigger raindrops. He almost swears nature was out to get him. And things were about to get worse...

In the distant Sasuke could see the way splitting in two, quickly he took up his phone to see the map. The map showing to take the right path. The thing was... if he had kept his phone open for just a few seconds more, the red line would have changed to show that the left path was the right one to take. So in other words, Sasuke took the _wrong_ turn.

\---

* * *

\---

Back at the Uzumaki manor sat Iruka at his office. He was looking through the testament of Minato and Kushina again. There was one paragraph that always amazed him.

_~If we should pass away before our son Naruto is capable of taking over and lead the company, will the head of household staff have a general control over them until Naruto is able to do so himself~_

‘This one still amazes me, did the Sire’s father know that his son would be this gifted and talented?’ Iruka found that very odd and particularly phrased _before_ our son _Naruto is capable_. All his years living in the manor he was not allowed, by the _parents_ , to be too close with the children of the house, being told he better keep his distance if he wanted to continue to live there. But when he became butler did that go out the window, and he started to pay more attention to the two boys. Even if their tutors complained about them, he could only see two smart and cunning children.

He had been the one to ask the boys to consider to start school. Sure, they were smart enough to not really need it, but Iruka wanted the two boys to have some friends their age as well.

Iruka could recall back to the day he drove Naruto and Gaara to their viewing of the nearby school. He remembered almost chuckling when he saw Naruto’s expression after the tour. Clearly wasn’t the little Sire impressed at all, and would any moment decline. That was when another limousine pulled up next to the school. It was the young Uchiha’s first school day. The look on Naruto’s face when he saw Sasuke, was one of total disbelief. It was as if he had for the first time seen color in this world, and the most handsome creature had just graced him with its presence. Moments after uttered Naruto words Iruka hadn’t thought he would.

"Can I start school as soon as possible?" Naruto asked.

Gaara had been surprised too. "You want to go here?"

"Yes… very much." Naruto said.

"Of course Sire, I have the paperwork ready," Iruka responded and showed his tablet with all the required papers to Naruto. "All they need is my signature, are you sure about this?"

Naruto shone a bright smile at the butler, a smile Iruka hasn't seen from him before.

Iruka flipped to the next page of the testament. Remembering how little the Sire had been back then, but no matter his age Naruto has always been sharp and clever minded. As much was proven to Iruka, when a few months after starting school, the blond asked to quit as Naruto Uzumaki, and to start as Naruto Sachiaiko, which required a costume of sorts. A costume that over the years grew more and more elaborate. Iruka had for a while been wondering about that, the only reason he could conclude with, was that Naruto had as Uzumaki been too over shadowing for the Uchiha. Something Naruto clearly didn’t want, so he became Sachiaiko, and allowed Sasuke to become school’s number one.

"My Sire’s love for Sasuke Uchiha never ceases to amaze me." Iruka smiled to himself and came to the last part of the testament. It contained tons of questions, incredibly complex questions. These were what determent when Naruto was capable for his parent's company. Iruka found it strange that Minato and Kushina put so much work into their testament, it was almost as if they know something would happen to them before Naruto was born. Maybe somebody had been after them as the rumors had been when he was younger. Iruka could recall Naruto’s real parents, they were kind and very thoughtful, how anyone could wish them harm was beyond Iruka. Whatever made them do it, they had written thousands of question Naruto needed to get correct to prove he was capable of controlling and leading what his parent’s left him.

Iruka recalled he had originally planned for Naruto to take some of the more easy questions at the age of fifteen. Naruto, however, learned of the questions as he was close to eight, and spent the whole year reading books with the required knowledge. Being so focused on reaching his parent's goals for him did he get to take the questions at age ten. If Naruto ever found it hard to keep up with the school work and his own project, Iruka didn’t know, the Sire never complained. If Iruka didn’t know any better, he would have guessed Naruto enjoyed himself. It was as if, his life finally had a purpose.

A purpose he shone at, as a ten-year-old he didn’t simply take a few questions, no, he took them all. There were so many, however, that he stayed locked up in his room for five days before resurfacing. To Iruka’s surprise, had he gotten them all correct, and could even answer back his answer if Iruka told him a number of one question. The butler could then with confidence confirmed his Sire was _capable_ enough, just as Minato and Kushina had wanted.

The Naruto with Uzumaki as his surname became famous over night. Being one of the youngest leaders of any such establishments. People were sure he would drive them into the ground and bankruptcy, but not Naruto. He proved to be an excellent leader, and things have never run so smoothly as it does now.

At age fifteen had Naruto became a renowned doctor, mostly known for his business sense, but he was quickly becoming just as good doctor his father had been. Iruka couldn’t be more proud of his young Sire, although he spends most his time and energy on his school work these days, and doesn’t spend too much time at the hospital. Still, when or if he feels like helping a patient, will the doctors of Namikaze Hospital always welcome it.

Iruka simply hoped Naruto would find it in himself to confess his love to Sasuke. The Uchiha had no idea how much he was loved, and Iruka was sure Naruto could make Sasuke happy.

\---

* * *

\---

After a few hours had most of the class found their way to the meeting place. Gaara came running through the still falling water and entered the forest house where most of the class had arrived and were waiting for the rest of them.

Gai handed Gaara a towel, the student imminently took it and placed it on his head, to dry his hair or… wig. "Nice run Gaara-kun," Gai said smiling and showed him a nice thumbs up.

"Thanks, but… em," Gaara looked around "have you seen Sasuke anywhere?" he couldn’t see Sasuke anywhere, so he was wondering if he had gone to the toilet or something.

"Mister Uchiha? No... he hasn’t arrived yet." Gai answer. "And that is very strange... he was the first to run off, maybe he got tired and rested somewhere?"

At the mention of Sasuke not being here, fear started to rise in Gaara. "Yeah, I am sure he will come soon," Gaara mumbled to his teacher, not trying to sound scared at all, but he couldn’t help it... he was really scared. Gaara went outside the building, going over to a close by tree to take cover from the rain, took up his phone and tried to call the Uchiha, but after waiting and trying over and over again in ten minutes the last straw was drawn. Gaara made a new call, but not for Sasuke this time.

" _How is the trip going?_ " asked a male voice on the other side, once the call was answered.

"It’s not the time Naruto if you aren’t busy, can you…" Gaara’s voice became a whisper, "come out here and scout the mountains and look for Sasuke?"

"What do you mean _?_ " Naruto asked nervously.

Gaara sighed. "We got our coordinates, and had to use the maps on our phones, but Sasuke mentioned his phone acting weird."

"He went alone? And you had to rely on your phones?" Naruto almost shouted in panic, remembering what had happened the day before, and the problem Sasuke’s map app had caused them.

"Yes well… he didn’t want the teacher to realize he forgot his gym clothes today, so he simply dashed away from everyone, and I didn’t see him anywhere on my way to the cottage. So… help? Please." Gaara begged and stood silent for a moment waiting for an answer. "Hello? Are you there? Oh…" it was then Gaara realized he wouldn’t get any answer, "ass, you could at least have told me you went already." He ended the call and started to patiently wait for Naruto to find Sasuke, who hopefully was okay.

As Gaara had thought he did, went Naruto gliding over the skies. Not wanting to waste another second went Naruto as fast as he could towards the forest mountain Sasuke was lost in. Images of Sasuke lost and confused plagued Naruto’s mind, he was genuinely afraid for him. What if he had fallen and hit himself? Or… a man with a gun had shown up? No… that could not be true, he might haven’t seen much of his vision yet, but he was pretty sure the area of the event happened in a room, **not** outdoors. Nonetheless, Naruto hurried slightly more.

Once he got over the mountain Naruto stopped, he couldn’t just go down there and search behind every tree and stone in the hope of finding his true love ...no, he needed a plan. One thing came to mind, but it was completely crazy, and he had never ever done it before. Naruto floated above the mountain and reached his hands out towards it; he needed to be in more places than once, he needed to scout, to search, to pull himself towards different directions. He focused so hard on his required goal, and slowly he could feel himself splitting into small pieces. He exploded into many tiny Narutos.

"Everyone!" One that was slightly bigger than the others spoke out, "go and search for our love!"

The rest nodded and cried out, "for our love!" he went flying down to the mountain and started to search as widely as they could.

The bigger Naruto stayed behind with his eyes closed, seeing and feeling everything each and every smaller part of him did. It was very effective way to search, but he felt his mind was stretching thin. ‘I am not doing this again anytime soon…’ he thought, and he fought to keep his mind focus on the search.

After a few minutes of long and precise searches did finally one pick up on something. It was a trail that hadn’t been completely ruined by the downpour. Naruto made his other parts move towards it. With all of his smaller pieces working together they did eventually find the end of the trail and right to Sasuke.

Naruto’s biggest part went straight down to the area, and his smaller parts greeted him in what could only be described as a swarm. One second was all it took for the Narutos to become whole again, and he had to sigh in relief of feeling his mind become whole. But now wasn’t the time to think of one's self, he looked towards Sasuke and his heart sank.

Sasuke… cold and wet, sat in the mud, no doubt feeling tired and exhausted. His back was resting up against one of the trees, hugging his legs close to himself. His head resting on top of his knees, he looked utterly defeated. In one of his hands was his phone, and judging by the looks of it, was it out of power.

Naruto smiled weakly and slowly floated over to Sasuke and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Poor, poor you... You really tried to find your way back didn’t you." Looked down at Sasuke’s clothes could he easily see them dirty from probably falling and stumbling through the forest and his clothes seemed ice cold from all the rain.

Then the unexpected happened, Sasuke looked up towards the place Naruto floated, looking straight at his face. This shocked Naruto so much that he jumped back, flying up in the sky again. Floating to the side now being at the front of Sasuke, but the Uchiha’s eyes were still on him.

‘What the hell is going on?!’ Naruto thought shocked, then the blond remembered something Gaara had told him some days ago, that Sasuke was developing a sixth sense about Naruto when he was around. This might have frightened Naruto at any other time, but now... it gave him an idea. Again Naruto floats close to Sasuke, but now placing his hand over Sasuke’s, he focused just hard enough making it so Sasuke could feel him. And with a gentle nudge, did a gesture for Sasuke to stand up.

The strange thing was that Sasuke didn’t seem afraid, he just got up to his feet and started moving after the feeling that was pulling him.

It was easy for Naruto to know where he must go, he only needed to follow the feel of Gaara’s presence. Something he always found easily, no matter the distance.

While walking through the forest with Sasuke’s hand on his own couldn’t Naruto help by to smile for himself. ‘I already said it once today...’ Naruto mumbled, his words being nothing more than thoughts, as he looked back at Sasuke who had seen better days. ‘I love you… Sasuke.’ Naruto knew Sasuke couldn’t hear him, but it felt right to say it nonetheless. The two of them continued walking slowly in the forest, the rain still falling.

It took Naruto twenty minutes to lead Sasuke to the cottage where everyone else was at. The moment Sasuke saw the building did the feeling of being lead vanish. Being completely exhausted, the Uchiha forgot about it all for now as he was too tired after running back and forth, while having a battle with the phone battery and the fact that he had stumped so many times falling hard to the ground, didn’t really help. He didn’t feel like answering anyone’s question and just wanted to go home.

The moment Gaara had seen his friend, had he almost attacked him with towels and tried his best to dry him off the cold water.

Gai went to the bus that he had rented for this trip and drove them back to school, all except Sasuke, who he drove home.

Finally entering the big doors to the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke walked towards his room. He slightly recalled Gaara ordering him to take a shower as soon as he got home, but… he was too tired. He didn’t bother explaining his sorry state to the maids or his driver who gave him a perplexed look. But they all understood he wanted to be left alone, which they did.

Sasuke tried to wrap his head around what had happened in the forest. Not him getting lost, he had had well enough time debating that. No, what he had problems with, was how he had managed to find his way to the cottage. Or maybe it wasn’t that strange…

"Was it really _you_ that help me?" he asked surprised, talking to his _friendly_ something that touched him on occasions. Of course, he got no answers. Sasuke shook his head, for no other reason than that he was tired.

His room was cold, but Sasuke couldn’t really tell the difference from here and outside, so slowly he took off his clothes that had started to become somewhat dry, and went to bed. Completely forgetting Gaara’s orders of taking a shower to warm his body. Sasuke just didn’t have the energy, he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep.


	9. Confusing Feelings

‘Why is it Thursday today? Why couldn’t it be a Saturday?’ Sasuke thought, his head hanging low.

The Uchiha sat on one of the couches at the school grounds. He looked over at a nearby watch and groaned as his head hurt from that little movement. Still ten more minutes until his class started, maybe it would be wise to get up and walk over to his classroom. He tried to push himself up, lightning of pain shot through his body and he remained sited.

As he swallowed was it like his throat was on fire. He gently placed his arm on his throat, wishing he had a cough drop or something. ‘Maybe… going to school was a bad idea.’ He thought and sighed.

The school bell shimmed, and everyone around him vanished. Sasuke had woken up feeling slightly ill this morning, but nothing like this. His stupid pride had convinced him it wouldn’t be too bad, so he asked his driver to get him to school. It was an important day, after all, he and Naruto are to present their project in front of the class. Sasuke couldn’t let a little sickness keep him away from that duty, but now… he wished he was back home in his bed.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, Sasuke only knew his head was feeling heavy and hot. It felt like he was sweating all over, making his clothes feel very uncomfortable. Not only that, but breathing became a challenge too. ‘I need… help.’ Sasuke thought, starting to feel panic over his situation. ‘I need to…’ he tried one more time to get up, but his legs wouldn’t listen to his orders. Neither did the rest of his body, or his mind for that matter. Darkness came before his eyes, and he lost consciousness.

\---

* * *

\---

Naruto sat eagerly at his set; he was ready and very much so looking forward to presenting his and Sasuke project. Something else that was also affecting his mode, his vision had been the clearest ever. He hadn’t been able to tell where it took place yet, but the fact that he hadn’t been lost in it this time, was a small victory. Naruto hoped, a few more nights and he would be able to get all the details he needed to make sure it didn’t happen, as long as he managed that before it came to pass.

His eagerness and joy lessened somewhat as the bell rang, Sasuke hadn’t yet entered, but their teacher just did. The Uchiha had never before been this late to his classes. It made Naruto worry.

Jiraiya wished them all a good morning and good luck on their presentations and proceeded with listing the order of which of the students were to go first.

The blond became anxious; he looked around one more time. Maybe Sasuke had been offended to see Naruto sitting so familiarly next to his usual spot and went elsewhere? But no, there was no Sasuke in this classroom. ‘Where are you Sasuke?’ Not knowing what else to do, Naruto closed his eyes and went gliding out of his own body and started to look around for him. Maybe he had overslept and was rushing through the corridors at this very moment? But no, there was no one in the corridors. Giving up, and heading back to his body went Naruto passed one of the meeting areas. Those places with couches, cheers and such, so the students could sit down, relax and be social. To Naruto’s surprise, he sees someone there, and who else but Sasuke.

‘Found you.’ Naruto thought, and rushed back to his body. Naruto lifted his hand, making Jiraiya stop calling out names and gave Naruto a nod.

"Yes, Sachiaiko-kun?"

"Can I be pardoned? I need to look for my partner." Naruto retrieved his hand.

"Oh, hmm, sure. Just don’t take too long. I will move you two to the bottom of my list just in case." Jiraiya said smiling and continued calling up the list of names.

The blond stood up and walked out the door quickly, and went the fastest way towards his destination. Once he reached the couch was he prepared to make a sarcastic or funny remark about Sasuke being late, but when he saw the face of his partner, went all the humor away.

"Sasuke? What’s wrong?" Naruto asked worried as he bends down to take a closer look. The closed eyes of Sasuke made Naruto nervous. Even though in his nerd persona, couldn’t he help himself as his doctor instinct kicked in. Quickly picking up Sasuke’s right hand and placed two fingers on the inside of the wrist, feeling for his pulse. "Sasuke? Can you hear me?" Naruto asked, he felt the pulse and then gently placed his arm back down. He keeps calling Sasuke name, trying to get him to respond. But Sasuke didn’t move. Gently put the blond one of his thumb on Sasuke’s eyelid and gently pulled it back. Using his phone’s light to shine it tenderly into the Uchiha’s eyes, happy to see his pupils reacted to it. Naruto then slightly moved Sasuke’s body, making it easier to accuse his chest. Placing his ear on it to hear if anything was in his lungs. They seemed fine too, but his breathing was slightly irregular.

With a gentle hand, stroked Naruto his hand over Sasuke’s cheek. His skin was clammy. It was then Naruto noticed. Sasuke was very sweaty, the phrase, “drowning in sweat” seem prophet, as his clothes were all wet and clung to his skin. Naruto placed his palm against Sasuke’s forehead; it felt like he was burning up. Using his knowledge and familiarities with fevers, Naruto was able to calculate the temperature by only using his hand.

If seeing Sasuke unconscious had made the blond panic on the inside, was it nothing compare to his state now. The sickness inside of Sasuke caused his body to fight back with this severe fever… a fever that was too high. ‘He is burning up…’ Naruto stood up and called for help. ‘Judging by what I felt, his temperature lays around forty-one to forty-two… if it reaches forty-tree, it can cause him permanent brain damage. It needs to get it down as soon as possible!’

No one seemed to be around to hear Naruto’s cry for help, which he almost found odd, or maybe it was just his bad luck. He had no choice, Naruto called for an ambulance. Which should be here in a few minutes, not wanting to waste time, Naruto picked his dear Uchiha up in his arms and started to walk towards the entrance of the school. If anyone had stumbled upon this scene, they would immediately have thought the school nerd wouldn’t be able to carry Sasuke far. What people didn’t know, of course, was that beneath his chubby looks were a well-trained young man.

Naruto, soon reaching the gate became happy to see the ambulance parking few feets away. Two people came running towards them, and they were quick to take Sasuke from him. Before they were even able to ask their routine questions, cut Naruto in and gave them all the information they would need. They were slightly surprised, but quickly noted the information and was soon driving off.

Watching the ambulance vanishing in the distance didn’t sit well with Naruto. ‘I should have been with him.’ He thought, feeling his chest tighten. ‘Oh stop it,’ he thought, chastising himself, ‘I don’t need to be there to look after him,’ Naruto turned around and walked back towards his classroom. ‘The doctors at my hospital are very talented, and will be able to take good care of him.’ He stopped, looked over his shoulder towards where Sasuke had vanished to. Closing his eyes, he breathed out in exasperation. ‘Oh, who am I kidding…’

The blond started running towards the school’s garage, on the way took he out his phone and sent a message to Jiraiya, telling him he and Sasuke were disposed of the rest of the day.

Nobody would be in the garage at this time. But what should he do? He could take his scooter and drive to the hospital, but he in no way would be able to reach there before the ambulance. Making it so Sasuke would get a different doctor to take care of him. Digging his fingernails into his skin as he made a fist. Why was he so obsessed with this all of a sudden? In the passed had Naruto never felt like this, Sasuke would be taken care for by other doctors, Naruto should simply go back to class and look at the other’s presentations.

Instead found the blond himself sitting down on the floor, meditating like he had done before when he locked his power away. Except now, trying to do the reverse of that, or to undo at least what he had done. Hopefully, would Naruto be able to do it, he recalled having done it only once before, back in his younger years. So he knew, if he had enough determination, should he be able to re-opened his locked powers.

‘I need my fourth power, come back, I need my fourth power, come back.’ Naruto hoped numbering his powers would make sure he opened the right one. As he didn’t want his second one, which was the ability to read minds, he had no desires to be crushed by all the student’s thoughts and feelings. No, he needed his teleporting powers. He tried to focused on the place where he had felt something lock the other day.

A feeling of a door opening in his mind, Naruto could feel something in him had changed. He opened his eyes, making sure nobody was nearby, and filled his desires to be on the other side of the room. It took a few moments, but soon stood Naruto there, he was in one piece, and he didn’t even feel sick.

Then came the time to move his desires to travel to his office at the Namikaze Hospital. That took slightly longer, but he didn’t stop focusing. ‘Sasuke, I’m coming.’ As Naruto thought that could he feel something in his mind activating, and he vanished.

When he opened his eyes, Naruto was pleased to see his office before him. He didn’t have time to admire this amazing feet, as he needed to focus on his other powers to get out of the nerd suit. He made his hair look somewhat professional and took on his doctor outfit. It was in this persona that Naruto was mostly looking like himself. No extra body suit or the like, only a thin set of face skin covering his six whiskers. So he wasn’t truly himself, his personality was somewhat different from what he would call _normal_ , but not too far off. Finally done, took Naruto a quick overlook of himself in the mirror, before rushing out the door. His goal was the ER entrance. People that saw him rushing was surprised to see him there at all since nobody had seen him come in.

His speed through the corridors paid off, as when he arrived at the ER could Naruto see the ambulance, that Sasuke was in, pull over and carried the young man out on a stretcher. Naruto went up to them and listen to their full report before taking charge and made people help him move Sasuke to a particular room the blond had in mind.

As they rushed into a room, they did quickly lift Sasuke onto the bed.

"Now, please, leave us," Naruto commanded. They all left without question, knowing very well Naruto Uzumaki had it all under control.

Finally, alone went Naruto into action. Only one problem, Sasuke had simply too much clothes on, Naruto needed to... undressed him.

The blond looked down at Sasuke who was still unconscious; this was not the time to get cold feet, something Naruto had never gotten with another patent before. He could ask for his people to get back in and help him, but a little selfish part of him didn’t want other people to look at his Sasuke’s bare skin.

Not wasting time removed Naruto his patient’s shoes and automatically went for the pants, Sasuke’s pants. The blond shook his head, not liking how it went mushy from that thought. Naruto’s personality as Uzumaki was losing his patience with his own feelings. Forced his feelings and thoughts to the back of his mind, and let his body worked automatically opened the button and unzipped the zipper.

The pants came off and the socks, showing off Sasuke’s amazing sleek and muscular legs. Walking over to the other side of the bed, Naruto couldn’t stop himself from taking a long and intense glance from Sasuke’s toes up to the start of his underwear. Feelings his body reacting to the sight didn’t slow him down though. Gently taking a grip of his jacket and pulled it off, same with the t-shirt below it. On the bed laid now an almost completely naked Sasuke, only his underwear was still on. And Naruto knew he couldn’t remove it.

You couldn’t tell from looking at Naruto, but his feelings and thoughts were lost in an intense debate over the situation. One part wanted to make use of this gift wrapped turn of events and claim Sasuke right here and now, after tending to his sickness of course. However, the other side shamed him for even thinking such things. Naruto had for years held to his plan; until they became nineteen years old, Naruto wouldn’t approach him or do anything to Sasuke’s body. Helping the Uchiha release his tension from time to time in his spirit form, had not fallen under these restrictions however. Gaara had made Naruto changed the details of how he originally wanted to reveal himself to Sasuke, but he was now completely committed to his new plan. And this situation had not changed his mind.

This was the first time the blond was close to Sasuke like this however. It wasn’t just lust for the other man that made him second guess his long awaited plan. To put it simply, Naruto felt overwhelmed, ‘Why, oh why didn’t confess my love ages ago? Or to at least try to be your friend.’ Naruto clenched his hands into fists. ‘I want to spend time with you; I want to be with you, to know you… to truly know you. And you know me.’ In a weak moment, placed Naruto his hand on Sasuke’s. But questioning himself on his decision was fool hardy. Deep down, he knew perfectly well why he planned as he did. In his younger years, back when he researched to be able to answer all his parent's questions, stumbled he upon a change his body would undergo in a few years. Puberty, and with that was there one sentence that almost scared him of himself. The book stated he would get _sexual feelings_ , and with the power he possessed, couldn’t he be sure he would misuse them on the one person he cared more about then life itself. So he kept away, only watching from afar, and secretly waiting for the day they became old enough for a proper relationship. He knew now, that most people didn’t do such things, or even wait this long. But his mind had been made up since then.

It was almost amusing to Naruto now, to look back on his younger self, and how he had predicted his misuse of his powers towards the person he cared for. As that was exactly what Naruto had done the moment Sasuke became eighteen. He only thanked himself for generally staying away from the Uchiha, since that was the only way he knew he wouldn’t do anything prematurely. The idea of locking away all his powers had crossed his mind at one point. But he had promised Gaara he couldn’t do such thing. He had been gifted with them, so he better keep at least one.

Now people might believe it was Sasuke’s body alone that made Naruto so crazy for him, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. The reason Naruto did all this elaborate planning and found himself having problems holding back, wasn’t because Sasuke was an exceptional specimen of manhood, hot, cool and very attractive. No, what made Naruto crave him so much was because… he was Sasuke Uchiha. It wouldn’t have mattered what body shape or form he had, as long as it was him would Naruto found him attractive.

Lucky for Naruto, was his doctor persona so integrated into his actions and attitude, that even if he took a few seconds thinking things through, had his body gone to autopilot and started working on treating Sasuke. Gently tapping a few keys on the bed’s keyboard, made Naruto it enter its cooling mode. The bed lowered itself, and four wall-like sections moved out from below the bed and placed themselves at each side of it. The wall’s started to blow out cold and control medical air on its patient. It was a very high technology advanced program that worked with keeping the temperature at a decent level, all while aiding the body fighting the sickness.

Moving over to a screen that showed the status of Sasuke, Naruto could see his patient reacting somewhat well to this treatment. However, whatever sickness caused the fever wasn’t given up. So Naruto started taking tests and scans to figure out what else to do. He needed this illness to be taken care off if he was able to find exactly what it was, could he add the antidote into the bed’s air system, helping Sasuke fight on. Depending on what it was, Naruto would most likely give him a shot of it too. Sasuke was not dying on his watch.

Sasuke’s body, which was still fighting but it was no longer horrible hot or covered in sweat. Making three of the four walls return into the bed. Naruto then dressed him up in the proper patient attire and gave him a comfortable duvet. The last wall was the one at Sasuke’s feet, it lowered itself slightly, and Naruto made sure the ends of the duvet was over it. So in case, the temperature gets too hot under the duvet would it send out the right amount and temperature breeze to aid the body in cooling him down again. The blond then hooked Sasuke up to IV therapy.

A while later, after taken all the tests, he thought he needed, got Naruto one nurse to look after Sasuke, while he went to the lab to work things through. I took an hour, but finally, Naruto figured out what was wrong, not only that, but he had also made something that would considerably aid Sasuke in his fight. Returning to Sasuke’s room was he quick to add it into his IV bag. The nurse somehow understood Naruto wanted privacy and quietly closed the door behind himself as he walked out.

Finally being alone, and Sasuke’s situation had been taken care off. Naruto stood next to the bed, looking down at his dearest. His heart felt like it was being pinched. This was a mix of pure torture and bliss. Not even knowing it himself, moved Naruto’s hand over to Sasuke’s cheek, which absentmindedly gently caressed him. Naruto’s blue eyes wandered lower, to the chest that was breathing lightly. It gave him a high amount of pleasure simply just watching Sasuke breathe, as it meant he was alive. Naruto didn’t notice his arm slowly move down Sasuke’s neck, he bends down too, to get a closer view of this master piece. His thumb is slowly moving back and forward, enjoying the feeling of the smooth skin. Naruto’s other hand went to Sasuke’s hair, enjoying the feeling of sending his fingers through this black silk-like hair. Maybe one kiss? Nobody would know.

Naruto’s senses suddenly snapped back to him though; he couldn’t be seen touching his patient in such a manner. He quickly rushed away his hands, such a small thing, but it felt like the worlds hardest thing to do for the blond at that instant. He had truly been afraid for Sasuke’s well-being, only his training as a doctor had made him able to handle the situation. He felt like he could now relax a little, he also had paper work that needed to be done. However, before he pulled himself away from the Uchiha, bent Naruto down again and gently whispered into his ear. "I love you Sasuke."

Knowing very well, that the best for Naruto would be to take his paper work in the office, but he didn’t find it in himself to say goodbye to the Uchiha just yet. Maybe… later? He knew he could ask one of the nearby nurses to watch over Sasuke and to call for him the moment Sasuke started to wake up. But… The blond looked down at Sasuke, no, this room had a comfy chair, that would have to do. This way could he keeping Sasuke company and act if anything unexpected happened. Naruto’s mind was made up. Sitting down on the chair, with his tablet in his lap went Naruto to work. All the while listening intently for any sign of trouble from Sasuke. He only did one thing first, meditating on locking his teleporting powers again. He simply didn’t feel safe having it active at the back of his mind. If anything similar happened in the future, he would simply unlock it again. But hopefully, wouldn’t that happen.

\---

* * *

\---

Feeling like he had been sleeping for ages, Sasuke started to feel himself waking up. ‘I will never run during the rain again… ouch.’ Sasuke thought and felt his head pounding. A pounding that quickly subsided, he felt rather well compared to last time he was awake. Feeling himself under a duvet, and laying in an unfamiliar bed understand Sasuke he wasn’t at home or school.

But there was something else, Sasuke couldn’t explain it, but words were floating around in his mind. Words he was sure he hadn’t heard before, the voice was all discarded too. What he kept hearing was " _I … you Sasuke."_ One word was incomprehensive. Nevertheless, even if he couldn’t understand that one word, the way the line had been conveyed, Sasuke knew it was a deeply emotional message. Words spoken with so much grace, care and affection he almost thought he had heard it from an actor from a romantic genre movie. He was unsure if he had been dreaming it, but he somewhat wished it was true. If someone could speak to him in such a carrying way, maybe there truly was someone out there he could spend his life with. Or maybe it was just a fever dream, and there was nobody out there for him.

Gently opening his eyes, looked Sasuke up at the roof. He wasn’t sure if he made any particular noise, but someone noticed, and soon stood someone over him, look down at him with a bright, gentle smile.

"Well, welcome Mr. Uchiha. I’m pleased to see you awake and well." The voice was kind and sounded very friendly.

Sasuke tried to answer, but he found himself only able to look up in confusing.

The man smiled. "Pleased to meet you, I’m Dr. Uzumaki. You arrived here with an incredibly high fever this morning. I was able to cool you down and after a few tests were I able to determine what ailed you. Which made me able to make a little medicine for you and here you are, all well it seems." He spoke as he looked over Sasuke’s medical papers.

Sasuke tried to keep up, but his mind was foggy. Closing his eyes and trying to get the feel of his body to see if what the doctor said was true. He swallowed and was surprised not to feel any pain from his throat as he did. It then hit him, he was feeling magnificent, only his mind was slightly slow on the up takes, but he was gently getting back to his normal state.

"Do you want a glass of water?" his doctor asked.

For the first time, took Sasuke a good look on his doctor. He seemed to be around his own age, so how he could be a doctor was beyond him. He had blond professional styled hair, striking blue eyes and wore a typical doctor get up. Maybe it was Sasuke’s hurting head that made things up, but those pair of blue eyes was atrociously familiar.

The man apparently noticed this scrutiny from his patient, and smile at him. "Do I look familiar to you?" He asked, "I take it you are a fan of the Uzumaki group," he chuckled. "It amused me when I learned about the group called by my name, but what I understand they simply took the first letter, or letters in some cases, of their members. Make me think the world is much too small at times."

Finally able to find his voice, responded the Uchiha. "B-but you are Naruto Uzumaki? The heir to all… this." He gestured around himself.

"Oh? You recognized me then?" The doctor said, smiling amused by this.

"Of course…" As a part of the Uchiha family, he was in need of knowing about every big business owners. ‘It very funny though...’ Sasuke thought as he stretched. ‘You have the two names of someone I know: Naruto, the same name to my classmate; _Naruto_ Sachiaiko, and _Uzumaki_ from my favorite band. Come to think of it… all three of them has blond hair and blue eyes…’ His brain started to hurt. Things made almost sense, but it couldn’t be, it was almost too convenient. ‘It simply can’t be, their faces have different features and not to mention their bodies are completely different, all though they are roughly the same height. Their names must be one big coincident.‘ Sasuke thought, putting those thought behind him and tried to focus on the moment. "How did I end up here?"

Dr. Uzumaki stood next to the bed, "I heard you scared one of your classmates half to death. He found you passed out, burning up by fever, called the ambulance and got you here."

"D-do you know…?" Sasuke had a question in mind, but he soon figured the doctor wouldn’t know the answer, so he stopped.

"Which of your friends that found you?" Aperently guessing what Sasuke had been about to say, gave Naruto the only answer he seemed to be able to think of. "Hm, I don’t know the name, but one of the driver’s mentioned a fat blond boy."

" **Not _fat_**." Sasuke cut in with a sharp voice. It surprised him how he reacted. It wasn’t that the information was _wrong_ per say. But Sasuke had noticed the weight loss of his blond friend, meaning he put hard work into it but still managed to keep up with his school work. So in no way was he to sit here and listen to some high and mighty doctor speak ill of his friend.

The smile slightly vanished from Naruto’s face. "I beg your pardon, I meant no offense." He bowed dignifiedly and looked at Sasuke with eyes of regret and respect.

The rage that had suddenly flared up in Sasuke, dimmed. "No, I didn’t mean…" he sighed, "that would be my friend Sachiaiko, thanks for telling me. I will be sure to thank him later."

"At any rate," Naruto lifted his tablet and did a few taps on it. "You seem to be all fine and well now. But I recommend getting something to eat."

Before Sasuke could agree or disagree, came a nurse in, who pushed a large carriage with food. The nurse placed a large plate, containing good quality food and even a little dessert, on a table that manifested itself from the bed. Dr. Uzumaki walked over to the door, ready to give Sasuke some peace and quiet.

The Uchiha, however, suddenly overwhelmed by the urge not to sit there alone. "Wait…" Naruto stopped in his tracks, turned and looked at the young man in bed, waiting for him to continue. "If it isn’t too much trouble… could you join me? Eating alone is… boring." He had no idea what came over him; he didn’t know this man. So why was his inside acting all funny from the fact this blond doctor was about to leave? To say Sasuke was confused about this, was an understatement.

Naruto simply picked up a plate, sat down in a nearby chair and started to eat.

This surprised Sasuke slightly, but as he saw his doctor enjoy his food, started Sasuke to eat his own as well. There was a gentle silence between them. Until Sasuke was done with his food and had only his dessert left, he grimaced.

"Not liking sweets?" the doctor asked, apparently noticing Sasuke’s displeasure with the caramel pudding.

“They… are not my favorites no." Sasuke mumbled, "Care you to …" he was about to ask for him to toss it away, but Naruto interrupted.

"Help you with that? Of course, don’t mind me." He stood up, and took the plate with pudding. "Yum."

Sasuke found himself at a loss. He had heard lots of rumors about the talented Naruto Uzumaki. Some rumors even suggested he was more of a party boy, more into nightclubs and drinking than actually to work. Looking over at the blond now, however, those rumors were forgotten. He seemed like a kind and honest man, who, evidently, liked sweets. Sasuke found himself smiling at the behavior of the doctor as he eat his pudding. ‘He looks almost… cute.’ Realizing what he just thought, made Sasuke blush and he looked away, trying to hide it from Dr. Uzumaki. ‘What has come over me lately? This is getting ridiculous.’

What Sasuke didn’t realize, however, Naruto had noticed his sudden strange behavior and got up to figure out what was wrong. He put down his pudding and studied Sasuke’s red face.

"Are you okay? You seem feverish, has it come back?" Basically reacting on instincts, reached Naruto his hand out towards Sasuke’s forehead to feel for his temperature.

Finally noticing Naruto standing before him, seeing the hand coming close to him, made Sasuke reacted by grabbing the hand. They stood like that for a few seconds, simply looking each other in the eyes.

"N-no, I am, f-fine." Sasuke stammered, feeling himself blush even more. The blue eyes looked more like Utoran’s now, what was different was the smile that was in them.

The doctor gently placed his other hand on the hand of Sasuke’s, and gave it a gentle squeeze. That made Sasuke release his grip of the doctor’s hand and Naruto gently folded both the Uchiha’s hands around his and gently placed it in Sasuke’s lap.

"I do apologize for that, I was just afraid your fever had returned." Naruto apologized and smile gently at the Uchiha.

A smile Sasuke found strangely dazzling. But he didn’t want to show to the doctor of course, so he looked away. "No it’s okay, I am fine however, don’t worry." Feeling the silence was now unbearable, so he broke it with the first thought that came to mind. "What time is it...?"

"Oh, just ten pm," Naruto smiled and walked over to his chair to finish his pudding.

"...what?" Sasuke gasped in surprised and almost started coughing.

"You have been here a while, it’s true." Naruto said as he finished the dessert. "You can either stay here over night, or I could call someone that is willing to come and get you."

Sasuke thought about it a second, he would like to get home into his own bed, but how? Itachi wasn’t home, his parents would in no way drive out to get him, and his driver, sure wouldn’t mind, but it’s so late that Sasuke felt like it would be wrong to ask the poor man to stress for him.

Almost reading Sasuke’s mind came Naruto up with an idea. "I understand wanting to sleep at home, home is the best place to sleep. But if you can’t think of anyone to come and get you, allow me to call for a cab. The hospital will take care of the bill."

The Uchiha didn’t know how to feel about that. The thought of his bed was too tempting to turn down. "That would be nice, thanks."

The blond smiled at him and started to walk towards the door. "I will go and do that then, please use this time to get dressed. Your clothes should be washed and dry, and waiting for you in the dresser over there." He pointed at the dresser which stood on the other side of the room.

"I will," Sasuke responded, "And, thanks again."

Moments later stood Sasuke in his room, fully dressed and Dr. Uzumaki came back to follow him to where his taxi would be waiting.

Not much was spoken between them as they walked together. But Sasuke noticed how the doctors, nurses and even patients treated Naruto Uzumaki with respect. He seemed to be adored by them all, Sasuke felt he was slightly jealous and envious. He didn’t really want all this attention from just anyone, but… his parents, only his parents. It would have been nice if his parents could adore him half as much as these people adore Dr. Uzumaki.

‘Oh shut up.’ Sasuke thought, feeling angry with himself. ‘You don’t know how much this man worked to achieve this, for all I know, maybe he had little to no childhood, only working day and night to live up to his family name. At least I had fun with my brother.’

Finally walking exiting the doors of the hospital, Sasuke could see a taxi waiting not far away.

"This is where I leave you Mr. Uchiha." Naruto said and smile at him.

Sasuke turned and looked at the doctor. He reached out his hand to him, a hand Naruto grabbed quickly and shook it firmly. "Thank for helping doctor." The Uchiha said.

"It was my pleasure Mr. Uchiha, try to take better care of yourself." Naruto winked at him.

It surprised Sasuke slightly, and he quickly dropped the handshake. "I, I will do just that." He immediately went over to the car that was waiting for him.

Sitting in the car, took Sasuke up his phone and made it so his lock-screen of Utoran was visible. He looked attentively at those amazing eyes, and then quickly looked up at Naruto Uzumaki. ‘They are the same!’ Sasuke thought, shocked. But he then became uncertain. The eyes might have the same color and even shapes, but what they shone was completely different. Utoran’s eyes were filled with dark emotions, and, if Sasuke was honest with himself, was very sexualized. While Naruto Uzumaki on the other hand, was more serious and somewhat looked more adult-like. Suddenly remembering the blue eyes of his classmate Naruto Sachiaiko, his was very similar too. Although Sasuke had been very surprised the first time he had seen them, now thinking back could he more easily place something special about them. It was true, they had reminded him of Utoran’s eyes, but that had to be because of their similar colors, as Sasuke could clearly remember Sachiaiko’s eyes having a sort of joy in them. A bright and caring joy and excitement. Far from what he saw in Utoran.

How could three people be so alike and yet, so different? Even their names were similar. Sasuke felt confused. As the taxi driver went off towards his home, Sasuke did try to put all this confusing behind him. This was all beyond him, yet he tried to sort things out in his mind; he would most likely never see Dr. Uzumaki again. This weekend, if he was lucky, could he win a little time with Utoran and his band. Naruto Sachiaiko would be his classmate for a few more years. That was all Sasuke found himself able to comprehend at this point in time. His mind stopped thinking and debating what it all might mean or whatever all this was. Sasuke’s focus now was on his bed, and how to apologize for Naruto Sachiaiko for scaring him, and to fail him on the day of the presentation of their project.

\---

* * *

\---

While most people in the city went home for the night to be with their families and to be ready for the coming night. Someone else didn’t have that luxury. Ever since finding the mutilated body a few days ago, this man and his wife worked tirelessly to identify it. They were so tired of running into dead-ends, that they asked for help.

"Just so you know, Shikamaru." Said the woman. "If things gets too horrible for you, just say so, and you can go."

"Sheesh mom." Shikamaru mumbled. "You two asked for my help, and I said I would. Don’t worry, just let me see what I can do." This wasn’t the first time Shikamaru had been asked by his two detective parents to solve a case, and he wasn’t about to abandon them now. All though, the state of the mutilated body was enough to make his stomach turn. But as soon as he focused on his goals, he did managed to pushed through.

An hour later, came Shikamaru walking over to his dad with two small pieces of glass holding something important between them.

"Did you?" Shikaku, his father, asked in surprise and took the two glasses gently from his son.

"Yes I did, I found an undamaged DNA strand," as Shikamaru talked, placed Shikaku the found in a machine. "The only one I could find that could be of use." Shikamaru had done hard work to find that little strand and felt close to throw up just thinking about what he had done to get it. At least they were now able to identify this person, and then he would take a long deserved bath.

"Her name was Lena." Said Shikaku, reading up the information from his computer screen, information his machine had dug up by reading the DNA. "She would have turned twenty-four next month."

The woman, Yoshino, sighed, "So young… such a waist. Any known family?"

"Yes. A mother, father, and a little sister. However, the mother and sister are currently abroad. Although the father is working as a teacher in one of the schools nearby."

Hearing that information, Shikamaru went over to the screen and looked at the address. "Hey, that’s my school." He turned and looked at his parents.

Shikaku and Yoshino were at a lost for words. They looked at him and glanced at each other in silence for a little while.

It was Shikamaru that broke the silence. "When will you tell him?"

His father sighed and scratched himself at the back of his head. "First thing tomorrow."

"Isn’t he one of the oldest teacher at your school?" Yoshino asked her son.

"Yup," Shikamaru answered. "And one of the best."

Yoshino smiled sadly at her son. "So I’ve heard… poor man. Tomorrow will properly be one of his worst days on this earth." She didn’t like to tell the family of their deceased family member, but... it came with the job.

The family quickly cleaned up the office and went home. None is looking forward to tomorrow.


	10. A Great Love, A Great Loss

An early Friday morning, Sasuke was getting ready for school. Knowing very well that his body yesterday had had a hard battle for survival, Sasuke convinced himself to go to school nonetheless. ‘Everything should be all right as long as I don’t exaggerate myself, and relax the moment I get home.’ He was more than willing to relax and take care of himself today, especially since doing that might be crucial for him to go to the concert tomorrow. A concert Sasuke had no intention of missing.

The young Uchiha almost didn’t like to admit how much he was looking forward to the concert. The fact it was tomorrow, made butterflies dance around in his stomach. To think it had been a whole week since he had last seen Utoran, strange… it felt much longer.

Wanting to be prepared for the upcoming show, Sasuke bought the other two albums the group had made. But was it just him, or was the naming of these albums slightly strange?

 **Album One:** _Sweet and sour unique kinds enjoyments_

 **Album Two:** _Sacrifice and sadness undertake emotions_.

They made no sense and looked more like a random mush of words put together. Oh well, Sasuke didn’t care what they called their albums, as long as he could listen to them. It surprised him though; he was sure it had been a The Uzumaki’s albums he had bought, so why was someone else singing this song?

He looked it up, and to Sasuke surprise, apparently, not all songs were sung by Utoran. A few of the group’s songs were sung by the red-haired member, Zuraki. Now being prepared for it, Sasuke listens to one of his songs, and true enough, Zuraki’s voice wasn’t bad. He was a decent singer, but Sasuke much rather wanted to hear Utoran after all, so he made a playlist on his phone that only featured Utoran’s songs.

Although, Sasuke was glad he learned this little information, so he wouldn't be taken completely by surprise if it turned out the red-haired member of the band got a song or two on stage tomorrow. But come to think of it, why hadn’t Gaara told him as much when they had gone to that music store down town last week? Being such a big fan that he claims to be, Gaara should have known. ‘Maybe he doesn't like Zuraki’s signing either? And likes to pretend that he doesn’t sing?’ Sasuke thought and made sure to remember to ask Gaara about it later.

Sasuke quietly walked through the mansion. He brought his earbuds so that he could listen to more songs from The Uzumaki on the way to school. He tried to focus his mind of the upcoming school day, but he kept drifting over to thoughts of the concert. His excitement was unbearably high, and the little hope that he might be one of the lucky ones to join the band back stage was enough to make Sasuke almost giddy with joy.

All though knowing there were most likely hundreds of other people out there that was hoping and wishing the same, Sasuke didn’t let that stop him. If he weren’t drawn tomorrow, there was always the change of next time. ‘If there is a next time that is…’ Sasuke thought, almost feeling apprehensive. But what was the point of griefing in advance, Sasuke would take things as they came. One thing was for certain, come what may, he would stay a fan of the group and go to more concerts in the future.

Picking up his phone, Sasuke went to the _oh so important number_ that had followed the album Gaara bought him. ‘One-hundred-and-sixty-nine.’ It had acquired to Sasuke, that thanks to the fact Gaara bought him the album in the first place, was he lucky enough to have a number. ‘Alright, next concert, his ticket, my treat.’ Sasuke thought, but soon found himself lost looking at his number, hoping, wishing and dreaming that it was this that won.

Trying to regain control over his excitement, Sasuke clapped his hands together. "Okay! It is first and foremost, a concert. Focus on that," Sasuke said aloud, in an attempt to dampen his hopes over the possibility to spend time with Utoran. Most of all, he wished for a good and fun evening.

Sasuke suddenly blushed, remembering his erection when Utoran had sung that one particular song last time. Would he sing the same one again? And would it have the same effect on his body? Not only that but, would his special _someone_ come to him tomorrow as well? Recalling how this _someone_ had _help_ Sasuke reach climax, right in front of Utoran. A hot sensation rushed through Sasuke just thinking about that fact, he blushed harder and bit his lip. It had all been such a surreal, and yet the most lust filled and exhilaration experience Sasuke had ever felt. And for reasons beyond him, Sasuke found himself not mind it.

The fact that nobody had seemed to notice what had happened to him made it even better. Or at least, there was no pictures or story about it online. ‘Although… I might not be that lucky the next time, but… I frankly don’t care.’

The only thing Sasuke planned to do this time around differently, is to bring a bag that contains an extra pair of underwear.

A sound from his phone made Sasuke return to the present. Looking at his phone, could he see that he had gotten a message from Jiraiya. Sasuke had expected as much since he hadn’t been at school yesterday and he and Naruto still hadn’t performed their project. The message told him to visit the teacher at his office before class. Since Sasuke had woken up earlier than usual today, had he plan to spend almost an hour relaxing. Thanks to this summons though, Sasuke figured he could just as well go to school and get his meeting with the teacher over and done with. ‘Maybe Naruto will be there too.’ Sasuke thought, feeling a sudden joy rush through him by imaging meeting the school nerd.

Not wanting to overthink his feeling’s reaction, Sasuke decided to occupy his mind with driving to school for once. No, not just for once, it was high time he made driving his daily thing. He had a pretty amazing car just gathering dust, and he thought about doing it a while back. His driver was originally a gardener after all, and not driving Sasuke every day would give him more time with his family and the garden.

Sasuke went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Once he saw his driver, Sasuke announce his plan of driving himself for a while. His driver was speechless for a moment. But Sasuke reassures him that he had been a very dutiful and good servant. Sasuke even rewarding the man with a bonus paycheck as thanks and wishing him good luck in the garden.

The driver, all though very excited about everything, would only expect the paycheck if Sasuke swore to call on him to drive or pick him up if he so desired it. Sasuke agreed, and they shook on it.

Having packed what he would need for the school day, Sasuke went to the large garage and went in a straight line to his car, the magnificent navy-blue-color Citroen GT. Maybe it was a little too high profile, but it was Sasuke’s favorite car, so he planned to use it.

Driving down the road with Utoran’s voice blasting from his speakers, it gave Sasuke such a high amount of pleasure. Yeah, he could get used to this.

Arriving at school, Sasuke parked at his spot. Yes, he had his own parking space. Itachi had made sure his little brother got one when he applying for the school, which Sasuke was now very grateful that he had done.

As his car was parked took Sasuke out his phone and activated his car’s security systems. Nobody would be able to steal it from him now.

With his vehicle safe went Sasuke towards his teacher’s office. The usual protocol when going to Jiraiya was to knock on the door and then enter. Especially when you got a summons, so Sasuke did just that. And was very surprised to see two people standing before Jiraiya’s desk, it was a man and a woman, a pair Sasuke had never seen before, although the man looked somewhat familiar.

"Hey Sasuke." Said a low voice.

Looking to his right, Sasuke saw one he recognized, Shikamaru. And that was why the man looked familiar; it was Shikamaru’s father. Looking towards the adults could Sasuke almost feel that they had some bad news to tell.

Sasuke walked over to his fellow student. "What is going on here Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru stood close to the wall and glanced over to his parents. "We solved a case last evening, and… they are here to talk to the relative involved."

The information didn’t shock Sasuke much; he knew that the Nara family was investigators, the fact it involved his teacher, however, did. Not sure what to do with himself, Sasuke quietly stood next to Shikamaru, hoping the information wouldn’t be too bad so that he could speak with his teacher afterward.

\---

* * *

\---

Naruto arrived earlier at school than usual, all thanks to the message he got from Jiraiya. The blond was slightly more eager to meet a teacher than average, and the reason was; if he had gotten a summons would Sasuke have gotten one too.

‘I wonder how he feels today? Maybe I should have brought some medicine just in ca…’ Naruto wondered as he walked through the halls, but his thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell.

" **WHAT**?!" yelled a shocked voice.

Feeling panicked by it, Naruto hurried over to where the commotion had come from. It surprised him to rush into Jiraiya’s office of all places. One would think that someone running into a room, would cause an uproar, but no. The room continued as if he never entered. Realizing there wasn’t anything he could do, walked the blond over to the two people his age and whispered. "What is going on?"

Sasuke, however, only shook his head, and guested towards Jiraiya, giving Naruto a sign to be quiet. Naruto nodded and turned his attention to the adults.

"We are truly sorry to bring you this news Jiraiya. But our data doesn’t lie, it is your daughter’s body. She is… dead." Shikaku said, looking at the teacher with compassion in his eyes.

"It can’t be!" Jiraiya exclaimed, "S-she can’t be dead, I talked to her a few day ago."

"You have our condolences," Yoshino said.

"Who would want to hurt my darling Lena? She was a fantastic doctor… a savior of lives." Jiraiya sounded heart broken. Looking down at his desk, thought for a moment and apparently came to a desition. "C-can I see her?"

Starting to realize the situation, Naruto became uneasy. All though he tried not to show it.

"Em," Yoshino stepped forward and placed her hand on the teacher’s shoulder. "I don’t think that would be wise, her body is severely damaged. It might be…" she trailed off.

"It might be hard to recognize her." Shikaku finished.

It then seemed like the teacher remembered something. "The mutilated body that was on the news the other day… it was her?"

The two detectives nodded.

That piece of information made Jiraiya lose all color from his face. "I don’t care how damaged her body is, I need to see her!" his voice was demanding, and he would clearly not take a no for an answer. It was apparently at this point he noticed his students waiting for him. "Oh, right." He mumbled, thinking things through for a second. "You two don’t have to perform the project, just put your research into a ten to twenty pages document and send it to me during the weekend." He gave Naruto and Sasuke an apologetic smile, a smiled filed with raw sadness. Jiraiya then resumed his focus on the two detectives.

Shikaku sighed but responded with a nod. "Fine, when?"

"Now," Jiraiya said, his voice just as demanding as before.

Shikamaru saw his father nodding to the teacher’s request, so he and his mother exited the room first, them following close behind.

As Jiraiya walked past him, Naruto could hear a week mumble coming from the teacher. "What am I going to tell my wife and daughter?" he sounded like a completely broken man. "Oh, my beautiful little Lena."

The horrible depressed voice Jiraiya had used when speaking his daughter name, hit Naruto like a bucket of ice-cold water. The part of his mind that had made him forget that horrible night was cracking down. But only cracks, small cracks. That allowed him to remember small parts of what he had seen.

Lena, a young and kind woman. Naruto remembers seeing her body carried out of her apartment and placed on a surgery table. A shiver went down the blond’s spine as he remembered those doctors dressed in black operate on her.

That was all Naruto remembered, but for whatever reason did those memories send him into a state of despair. Tears started to form in his eyes, and it didn’t take long before they fell down his face. He tried to hide his weak moment by looking down at the floor. All though he didn’t see the floor, before his eyes were only darkness.

In this darkness became his heartbeat very apparent, it was racing raptly fast. ‘What is happening to me? Why do I feel like this?’ Naruto thought shocked and started to gasp for air. For some reason was filling his lungs with enough oxygen suddenly becoming a challenge. ‘Why does her death affect me so?’

Lost in his grief, Naruto didn’t know how long he stood there. Seconds? Hours? He wasn’t sure; he only knew his tears wouldn’t stop.

It was then he felt it, something gentle and warm surrounding him. What was it? This lovely feeling? He wasn’t sure, but whatever it was, could he feel his body automatically embracing it desperately.

Even though he didn’t know what or who it was, Naruto finds himself unable to get enough. He snuggled his head onto whatever it was and felt his heart sing in joy. His sadness had almost been forgotten; he could stand here for an eternity and still not get enough of this warmth.

His tears stopped falling as his sadness was now completely replaced by the joy from the embrace. However, it started to pull away… why? He opened his eyes but found himself unable to focus. Everything was just a blur, unable to make sense of anything.

But then, someone lifted his head slightly. Naruto didn’t know who, what he knew, was that the same lovely feeling came oozing from whatever was holding his head now. Not caring that his eyes couldn’t focus, Naruto only enjoyed the feeling of someone wiping away his tears and caressing his cheeks.

Someone spoke weak mumbles of words, but Naruto couldn’t pick them up. Until the mumbling transformed into a demanding tone, that forced something in him to work towards trying to regain his senses.

Before he was completely able to do that, however, appeared two red orbs into view in his haze of a gaze. They amazed something deep inside of Naruto, but he forgot he ever saw them as soon they vanished which was mere seconds later.

More demanding words were spoken to him, and Naruto finally started to return to his usual self.

\---

* * *

\---

Rewinding back a few minutes.

Sasuke felt sorry for his teacher, a parent losing a child can never be easy.

Although he and Naruto were ready to perform their project, didn’t Sasuke mind the fact they had to re-write things so that they could hand it in. Knowing how well they worked together should it only take them an afternoon. He started to walk out of the room, to get to his class. He noticed, however, that Naruto wasn’t moving. His head was hanging low and string of water rolling down Naruto’s face.

This surprised Sasuke; he can’t remember ever seeing his friends or family cry like this in front of him before. What were you suppose to do in these situations?

‘Maybe he knew her?’ Sasuke thought, and figured if that was the case, then a few tears should he be able to stomach until Naruto regains himself. Sasuke could imagine it now, after a little silent moment, Naruto would look up at him, smile and apologize for his sorry state. Sasuke would, of course, respond with _don’t worry about it,_ and they would walk together to their class and later discuss their project in recess.

But as the minutes went by, become Sasuke more and more uneasy. When the school bell rang, and seemingly did not affect Naruto, Sasuke decided he couldn’t just stand there and watch the blond hurting like this all the while doing nothing.

The problem was though; he had no idea what people did when one of their friends showed this type of grief. Maybe he should search online? ‘No,’ he thought angrily to himself. ‘I will figure something out.’

He closed the door to the office, locking it to be sure nobody would interrupt them, and walked over to Naruto. The Uchiha noticed how Naruto was gasping for air. Feeling his heart almost breaking from this saddening display from the blond, found Sasuke himself stretching out his arms, and gently, very gently, embraced his crying friend. Resting his head on Naruto’s shoulder, he spoke words of comfort that came to mind. "Shh, it’s okay Naruto, everything is going to be okay."

It took a few seconds, but Naruto’s arms soon embraced Sasuke as well, holding him almost desperately. Some might find Naruto’s grip on him to be uncomfortable and too hard, but Sasuke only found himself smiling.

"It’s okay, just breathe." Sasuke wasn’t sure Naruto was able to hear him, but he spoke more kind and gentle words nonetheless. All until a thud was heard behind him. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and saw a pair of thick glasses laying on the floor.

Starting to pull away from the embrace planned Sasuke to pick up the glasses quickly, but he found himself unable. Since pulling away made Naruto’s lovely eyes come into view and the fact they were so unfocused made Sasuke stop what he planned to do. He was almost sure the blond was unable to see anything in this state.

‘Oh, you look dreadful.’ Sasuke thought sadly placed both his hands on each of Naruto’s cheeks, and gently lifted the sad face. Making it so he could look directly into the blond’s eyes. ‘I wish I could help you.’ Gently caressing his thumbs wiped Sasuke away the tears. Tears that had finally stopped falling. "Everything is okay, Naruto." Looking into those amazing eyes made Sasuke smile. How could this amazing young man allow his beautiful eyes to be hidden away behind those horrible glasses?

Spending a few seconds, only gazing into Naruto’s eyes became his earlier statement more and more apparent for the Uchiha. The blue eyes were far from focusing on anything, and Sasuke didn’t like that. He wanted Naruto to look at him. "Look at me." He said in a demanding tone.

Something seemed to have worked, as the blue eyes looked around for something. "Look, at, _me_." Sasuke’s eyes were glued to the other’s, and they were so close to finding him, he just knew it. " _Me_ , Sasuke, remember?" Sasuke tried, with a more gentler voice this time. All this focusing made Sasuke’s eyes burn; he felt it all the way from his eyes to the back of his brain. When the blue eyes finally made contact with his own, he could feel a surge of pleasure go through his whole body.

Not only that but as Naruto blinked a few times, looked around the room and finally rested his eyes on Sasuke, shone his face up in a lovely smile. He even gently placed his own left hand on Sasuke’s right and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"T-thanks, Sasuke," Naruto mumbled.

"You’re… w-welcome." Sasuke answered back, and slowly retreated his hands. Naruto, however, never let go of his right hand.

The two young men stood like that for a few seconds, just looking into each other’s eyes. And as if on cue, started both of them to move their heads towards the other, slowly.

Sasuke blushed at the realization but found it impossible to look away from those eyes. Almost shocked by his own feelings, Sasuke realized he wanted this. Yes, he really did.

Naruto was so close now, Sasuke could feel his breath on his lips, and as Naruto closed his eyes became the young man dead weight in Sasuke’s arms.

‘What the?’ he thought panicked. Holding the blond up the best he could, Sasuke gently placed him on the floor. ‘He fainted?’ Sasuke’s heart pounded so hard; he was sure people the next office over could hear him.

They had been so close to kissing, and it surprised Sasuke how willingly he had been to it. ‘Is he really a guy I want to… date?’ Sasuke thought and started to recall all the fun they had had in this short amount of time they had had together. ‘Yes, at least I am willing to date him to see where it might take us.’ What had pleased Sasuke the most, was that Naruto hadn’t freaked out when he noticed how close they had been mere moments ago and had instead of pushing Sasuke away, leaned in for a kiss. The Uchiha blushed.

Looking down at the sleeping blond, bit Sasuke his lip. He wanted to feel Naruto’s lips on his own, but not like this. Instead, bend Sasuke down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Maybe another time," Sasuke whispers and gently patted the top of Naruto’s head.

\---

* * *

\---

Rewinding back one more time.

Naruto had completely awoken, he was himself again. The intense moment of grief had passed, he stood in front of Sasuke, who was gently holding his head and caringly stroking his cheeks. To be sure he was where he thought he was looked Naruto quickly around the room a moment, and indeed, they were still in Jiraiya’s office, the only difference was, the door was closed and seemingly locked.

Finally returning his attention to the young man before him, Naruto smiled. And he placed on hand on Sasuke’s. This was just like a dream. "T-thanks, Sasuke," Naruto mumbled. After Sasuke’s response, the blond became almost sad that Sasuke removed his hands from his face. Although, Naruto himself didn’t let go of Sasuke’s right hand and simply held on.

Enjoying the feel of Sasuke’s skin in his palm, drowned Naruto himself into the dark eyes of Sasuke. ‘They look like a pair of onyx stones.’ Feeling completely lost in the moment, did the unthinkable happen. Both of them started to lean in closer towards each other.

Naruto’s heart had been close to exploding when he noticed Sasuke did the same thing. ‘He wants me? He truly wants me! In this persona… oh Sasuke, I am so happy.’ Naruto could have danced with joy, but as they got closer and closer came the horrible realization to him. ‘Oh damn it, I can’t let this happen… no, it’s too early.’

Knowing he didn’t have much time to react on, Naruto did the only thing that came to mind. He pretended to faint. ‘I am sorry Sasuke… I _promise_ I will make it up to you. There is just something you need to figure out first, please be patient, until tomorrow.’

Letting his body drop like that had he almost thought Sasuke would leap out of the way, making Naruto hit the hard floor. That didn’t happen, instead made Sasuke sure he didn’t hurt himself and gently placed him down on the floor.

Not sure what kind of reaction this would spark from the Uchiha, having Naruto Sachiaiko faint on him, but Naruto put his faith in the dark-haired young man. It was then he felt it, tender lips pressing against his forehead. Acting like he was unconsciousness became suddenly very hard. Naruto had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from reacting in any way. ‘Oh Sasuke, you are just the cutest.‘

The next Sasuke did was to picking something up. Naruto was surprised when he felt something being placed on his nose. ‘Oh, my glasses.’ Naruto thought he had completely forgotten about them until now. Not long after picked Sasuke his friend up on his feet, pulled one of Naruto’s arms over his shoulders and placed his other arm around Naruto’s waist.

Not wanting to tire Sasuke out completely, was Naruto quick to “regain consciousness”. Although, he allowed Sasuke to drag him a few feet down the hall.

"Hmm… Sasuke?" He asked as he started to place his own weight on his feet and tried to walk on his own. Well, on his own, while letting Sasuke aid him.

"Good morning sunshine," Sasuke said mockingly. "Glad to have you back with the living."

"What happened?" Naruto asked, "I recall seeing Jiraiya…" he trailed off on purpose. Naruto never liked lying, and he tried to avoid doing it if he could. Especially with Sasuke. So if he just told him the first thing that had happened in the room, would Sasuke automatically thing he had forgotten the rest. Which wasn’t true of course, but Naruto needed more time, and acting like he had forgotten the _almost kissing moment_ , it would take Sasuke a while to act on it himself. Giving Naruto more than enough time to fulfill his plan tomorrow.

"Yes, we were both called to see Jiraiya-sensei, but he got some… bad news. It seemed like you took them pretty hard too, and shortly after, well, you fainted." Sasuke said in his usual voice; all thought Naruto could see at the corner of his eyes some parts of the Uchiha’s cheek became redder.

"Oh, I see. I am sorry to be a burden." Naruto said in a small voice.

"No, don’t worry about it." Sasuke stopped and looked inquiringly at the blond. "But how do you feel? Classes started a few minutes ago, do you want me to take you there, or to one of the nurse’s beds?"

Naruto smiled, "I think I am fine now. And besides, it feels like we have been too often to there lately, don’t you?"

Sasuke chuckled at the response. "You raise an interesting point there, my friend," Sasuke said and started to release his hold of the blond. "Class it is then."

With both of them walking on their feets continued the two of them their walking through the halls.

"By the way…" Sasuke mumbled as he remembered something. "I am sorry for scaring you yesterday."

"Scared?" Naruto asked, having to think it over a moment. "Oh yes, when I found you out cold. Yeah, that was pretty frightening. But I am glad I did. You really needed a doctor, and since I stumbled upon you, where I able to get you the help you needed." Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "And here you stand today, alive, well and in excellent health."

Sasuke smiled back and was about to say something else, but they already reached the door to their class. The looked at each other and nodded. An unspoken understanding that they were at least in mutual friendship and in the equal understanding of the weird or unusual situations that had happened between them. They walked into the classroom. Naruto planned to sit in his usual place today, giving Sasuke a little space. But when he reached an empty middle row, came Sasuke up behind him, pulled discreetly in the blond’s sleeves telling him to join him.

Not showing how shocked he was, Naruto sat down next to his friend. Clearly wasn’t Sasuke about to sit on the front row just like that, be he was willing to meet in the middle. This became their new spots through out the day. If it would be like that in the future, Naruto didn’t know. But for now, he was very excited to spend the school hours next to his friend. It made the school day go by much faster.

So lost in his joy of the situation didn’t Naruto pay any attention to how their class reacted to this strange behavior. Maybe most of them had hoped the two students would stop sitting next to each other after the project; they were saddened to see that, for now, no, that wasn’t the case.

\---

* * *

\---

While Sasuke Uchiha tried to focus on his schoolwork rest of the day, his older brother, on the other hand, focused on his work. He and his team were in a different country, driving around, looking for someone. They had been driving almost four days straight.

"Itachi," mumbled a voice from the backseat of the car.

Itachi looked up in his review-mirror and saw Kisame gazing out onto whatever they were driving past. "What?"

"Explain how your sense-y thingy works again." Kisame yawned and lazily looked at Itachi. "I mean, when we first started this did we spend most days researching rumors, stories or strange details to be able to find one… like that doctor lady. She must have overlooked the possibility that somebody could pick up on the fact that every time she _helped_ someone through an impossible surgery did it leave an easy trail to follow, especially since she helped every hospital around her. Leaving us easily able to narrow down her position. But now…" he gazed from Itachi to the young man at the front passenger seat. "You two now have what made her _unique_ , and… you can, like, feel each other?" He asked, trying to wrap his head around it.

"Correct," Itachi answered, not liking to think back to the evening they had found Lena.

"So what, you can honestly feel someone… right now?" Kisame asked.

Itachi sighed, "To be able to _feel_ another is only a small part of what this does." He pointed at his head. "It gives us powers. But it seems like the one that made these wants the users to gather up at some point. However, it appears that, unless the individual knows that there are others out there, will they not know what this feeling means, and hardly even feel it."

"I see," Kisame said, "So, right now?" he asked, pointed out Itachi hadn’t really answered his original question.

Itachi gestured at the one next to him. "How are your senses? Can you feel anything?"

The young man tried to place words on his feelings, but it took him a few seconds. "Somewhat, I am starting to be able to see past your presence, Itachi, and are finally able to pick up the trail of the others. Well, one so far, If I am not mistaken, there is someone here in this country. But for whatever reason, are my feelings telling me this one moved around very fast. It might just be because I am very new to this."

"No," Itachi stated. "You are correct, there is someone close by. But I do believe this one has the ability to move around very quickly."

"Like flying?" Kisame suggested.

"Maybe, but I think it’s not quite that. We will try hunting this person down for a week or two if we found ourselves unable to catch up. We will borrow a plane or helicopter."

"All right, one more thing though," Kisame said. "As you said before, that thingy in your brain gives you powers, but… any negative side effects?"

"Well, if it is removed from us, will our brain not be able to comprehend the loss and simply shut down," Itachi responded.

"Ouch," Kisame exclaimed.

"And," Itachi added. "We can’t harm each other."

"Which explains why I am here and that I don’t have one myself." Kisame nodded.

"Yes, once we catch up to this one, is it up to you to catch them," Itachi explained. "And you don’t have one become of the risk, I heard some of the earliest members died when trying to use one. I am the first it didn’t kill."

"It’s that risky?" Kisame asked.

"The risk was worth it since I have one will our hunt be more direct. And once he is done training with me, will we send him out alone to be able to cover larger areas. But yes, because of the death risk won’t many of the Akatsuki members get one, besides the fact that most don't need the power it offers, as most have their own unnatural abilities. Abilities that will be necessary to catch more of _them_. Those we have caught so far has been without much difficulty. But there must be someone out there that has trained to defend themselves and has the proper powers to do so too." Itachi was about to end his explanation but add one more thing. "Luckily, even if we can’t fight each other, doesn’t it force us to protect one another. Otherwise, would the boss never allowed any of us to use them in the first place."

Kisame looked at their newest member and thought. ‘So that’s why we got this newbie. The boss was not comfortable with giving his own people those metal thingies, in case it kills us when applied, or… maybe, he doesn’t give them to us because of the slim chance that at one point in the future they cause the user to go against us. The newbie also has no other powers besides what _it_ gives him. Mine, however.’ He patted his biceps. ‘Has years of training and mutation behind it, ooh yeeah.’ Looking back out the window, Kisame smirked to himself. ‘We already have three, only six more to go.’

\---

* * *

\---

The school day was over; it had been eventful, to say the least. Making Naruto ready to relax the rest of the day. However, before reaching his room, took Naruto a detour to Gaara. He had remembered parts of his vision, and he thought it would only be fair that he told what he remembered to the expert of visions.

Gaara took note of everything and was especially interested in Naruto’s breakdown. "Why do you think learning of her death affected you so?" Gaara asked. "We both knew her, being friends with Jiraiya and his family after all. Both of us has met her a few times."

"I know that, but it wasn’t my own feelings that send me into that sadness. It felt like… something else, something I have forgotten about, something I saw that night. I don’t know, I was just drowned in sadness. If I only could remember all of it!" Naruto said frustrated; this was so confusing for him.

"This is confusing indeed," Gaara said as if reading Naruto’s thoughts. Naruto sighed and was ready to excuse himself and head back to his room, but Gaara stood up. "Before you go, when was last time you trained with Iruka?"

Naruto froze, he had been so busy with everything else lately, which made training of his powers to be the last thing on his mind. "Eh… not since last Sunday."

"Don’t you think it’s high time you did some training with your powers then?" Gaara asked, in a kind voice, but Naruto could hear the forced undertone from it.

"Do I have t…" Naruto’s words died as he saw Gaara’s expression change. "…fine."

The answer made Gaara smile again. "How lovely to hear, now follow me." Gaara picked up a big bag that was in his room and walked out the door, Naruto following closely behind him.

A few minutes later entered the two young men the large training-room that was underneath the manor. As they entered went Gaara towards the middle of the room, opened his bag and placed five footballs/soccer balls around the center.

"Now come to the center and make the balls levitate," Gaara ordered. If Naruto didn’t know any better, he would have said Gaara was enjoying bossing him around.

Naruto looked at the black and white ball in front of him. "If that is what you want from me," Naruto answered and started to get down to business. He locked his eyes on the ball in front of him and began to concentrate. As it all got more intense, he could feel his eyes change from blue to crimson red and his pupil became oblong. His six whisker-like marks became deeper and feral-looking. Some seconds went by before Naruto had gotten a solid grip on the ball, and slowly move the blond his right hand upwards, the balls following slowly after. Once the balls were at the height of his head, turned Naruto his gaze over to Gaara. "There, five balls in the air." His voice almost sounded a little proud.

The trainer smiled a little as he clapped his hands a few times. "Good, good. But, we are only getting started." And Gaara was correct there. For over an hour, stood Naruto in the middle of the room, lifting, moving and doing complicated sequences with the five balls.

Naruto became almost excited as he started to get the hang of things. It felt so nice to be able to move these type of small things. Remembering he could do a lot smaller objects when he was younger. Maybe only training with large objects over the last years had been a bad call, all though that had felt empowering too. Or maybe Naruto had been unwilling to accept his problem with grabbing small things and had instead decided to focus on what he could.

The next on Gaara’s mind was something completely different.

"Next," started Gaara after he had made Naruto return all the balls to his bag. "you have to turn around. This bag has more balls in it, and I will throw them at you. Of course, you are to stop them, please leave them levitating in the air if you can."

"...o-key." Naruto mumbled, not really sure how he could be able to catch something he didn’t see. To help him focused didn’t he just turn around, he also closed his eyes and set his focus fully on his powers.  

"Three, two, one … go!" Gaara called out, and threw the first ball.

Naruto’s mind went searching through the air to find the round object. To the blond’s surprise did he locate the ball and quickly grabbed hold of it, and made it so it levitated in place.

When Gaara saw the first ball stop, came a smile to his face and proceeded to count down and then throw the next ball. This continued until nine balls were hanging in the air. Wanting to test Naruto’s abilities, however, took Gaara out the last ball, a tennis ball. He proceeded as he did with the others, counted down and threw it.

Naruto searched for the ball, but he found nothing. His mind could only pick up the nine balls already in the air and Gaara himself. Where was the tenth ball? ‘Maybe Gaara is just messing with me.’ Naruto thought, right before he exclaimed a loud "ouch!" and all the nine balls dropped to the floor.

Confused by the pain turned Naruto around and saw the little yellow ball. "Hey no fair," he said to Gaara. "You never told me you wanted me to catch something that small."

Gaara shrugged, "I wanted to see if you were able to catch it when not knowing. Clearly, I was mistaken, sorry." Gaara apologized, and walked over to his blond friend and patted him on the shoulder. "Besides that though, you did very well."

Naruto applauded himself and Gaara. "Well, I must say, you come up with some fun activities."

"Thank you, there is only one more thing on today's training schedule," Gaara said, thinking over his next words carefully.

"Oh? What?" Naruto asked.

"I know you have more powers than me, and they all need to be trained," Gaara said. "So… can you please use the next ten minutes to practice on reading my mind?" Gaara’s voice was light, a sort of tone one uses to ask someone if they wanted a cookie, not when asking someone to breach the most basic sense of privacy there is.

The blond quickly shook his head. "Anything but **that**!"

"Why?" Gaara asked. "I remember in our younger years, you read the minds of everyone in the manor. Even mine, but I never minded it. It worries me more that you haven’t been practicing with it. What happens when you don’t use your powers over a long extension of time?"

Naruto shook his head, not really saying no to anything; it was more a gesture to get memories out of his head. "It was just too overwhelming Gaara. If you ask me, a child should never be allowed to receive the negative thoughts of adults. Some are worse than others, and man, we had some bad people living here for a few years."

Gaara’s expression saddened to hear the hardship of Naruto, clearly hadn’t the blond been too open about that fact. He was now though, better late than never.

"And to answer your question," Naruto mumbled, "Not training my powers leaves them mostly useless, or at least very hard to control. I just couldn't handle all the thoughts, I had to lock it away."

"Wow, back up. You locked away your mind reading powers?" Gaara asked, starting to understand why Naruto had suddenly stopped mentioning that part of his powers.

"I had to, it was the only way to stop the constant pouring of thoughts and feelings." Naruto sighed, "But, there was one time I actually needed them back… and that is the last time I used them."

"What happened?" Gaara asked.

Naruto sighed again. "Do you remember that time, we were around ten, and one day I just wouldn’t wake up?"

"Yes I do." Gaara answering as he thought back. "We had no idea what had happened to you, you just slept and slept for a week, if I remember correctly."

The blond nodded. "True, a whole week. And the reason… I had just re-opened my powers to read minds, and the powers were so weak and out of practice that I really had to focus to get them to work that one time."

"Who did you read?" Gaara ask, wondering what had been so important that Naruto was willing to open his most hated power and use it, not knowing what him locking them away might have affected them and what it could do to him. 

"You see..." Naruto started, looking up at the ceiling. "His mood had been down right depressive. And I needed to find out what was the cause of it."

"Wait," Gaara explained, putting two and two together. "You unlocked your powers… to find out why Sasuke was… sad?" he sighed. "Then again… I am not really surprised. So reading his mind made you sleep a week?"

Naruto turned his head to the side. "My body was sleeping my mind wasn’t." he said nervously.

"Meaning?"

"You see, with my power so under developed that couldn’t I control it much after I entered Sasuke’s mind. So when I made connection, it just sort of did its own thing. I get the information I wanted, but, I couldn’t stop it. To put it basically, through the night I _download_ all his memories, thoughts and feelings into my brain, and my brain used a week to watch through it all."

"All his memories?" Gaara asked.

"Even his subconsciousness too, my power just grabbed everything it could. I am frankly surprised how I was able to do it all, with no training what so ever." Naruto sighed, "And I haven’t forgotten anything that I saw either."

"At least that explains why you know so much about the Uchiha, there were times I wondered if you had your own personal Wikipedia page of him."

Naruto laughed at that statement.

"So, what was the cause of his depression?" Gaara asked, genuinely curious about what Naruto had done.

"It might not sound too horrible, but Sasuke was tired of being compared to his older brother every week, every day and every class."

"No, knowing Sasuke, that sound actually something he at the age of ten could get depressed about. Working his ass off to be good, and only being told Itachi was better or just as good. At any rate, what did you do to remedy that?"

"It was easy really. Who were the people that mentioned Itachi constantly? The teachers. So I gave the school a check of one million dollars, with a note telling them it was a gift, as long as Itachi’s name was never mentioned at the school again. Therefore, not allowed to speak of Itachi, were the teachers forced to acknowledge the genius that Sasuke was, and thereby comparing the less talented students to him, telling them to be as good as Sasuke Uchiha. Which in turn made students look up to him and adore him. His depression quickly vanished."

"A million," Gaara said not really sounding surprised. "No wonder the school suddenly got a new makeover around that time, and they said the principal won the lottery and, loving his school so much, that he gave all his money to it. Ah, right." He patted Naruto’s shoulder. "Even though it’s a while back, you did a good job."

"Nice of you to say that," Naruto said in a laughing voice. "He did turn out happier once Itachi’s _ghost_ left the school."

Gaara started to clap with his hands as he just continued smiling. "So in other words, if you opened your powers now and used them on me, it’s a high chance you might enter a coma-like-sleep and watch all my living memories?"

The blond nodded. "Sounds about right. And since your older than what Sasuke was back then, would I properly sleep for longer. Aand… I don’t really have time for that now."

"Fair point, let’s forget about that power for now then." Gaara agreed and the two of them started to walk towards the exit if the large room.

\---

* * *

\---

Hours later at ten o’clock, sat both Naruto and Gaara in each of their favorite comfy chairs in the living room. This was a rare occasion, since they both quite liked their own rooms and had always something to be busy with there. This evening, however, Naruto had asked Gaara for help with writing new lyrics to their next song. The evening was slightly cold, so they set fire to the fireplace and enjoyed the warmth from it.

Naruto sat with a few pieces of paper on his lap and a pencil in his hand. Although, judging by all the balls of papers surrounding his feet, could one tell things wasn’t going too well.

"This is hopeless..." Naruto mumbled out in disbelief and scratched his head. "Gaara..." Naruto looked over at the redhead.

"Why not try to pick a subject?" Gaara asked, he had given him many different advice, but Naruto seemed unable to write down anything good.

"Subject? Like what?" Naruto said wanting to believe he could do this, but deep inside had he almost already come to terms with the fact he would not write a song this evening.

Gaara shrugged, he had hoped Naruto would think of something.

"I wish I had friends that wrote songs!" Naruto explained in frustration and tossed a new ball of paper down to the floor. "Wait a minute…" suddenly remembering something. "Hey, Gaara, that person you keep talking to online… didn’t she write songs a few years back?"

Looking at Naruto in surprise, Gaara was shocked that the blond had remembered something like that, after all, it was years ago.

"True… she did, why? I am not asking her to write for you."

Naruto snorted, "Of course not! What I remember is you telling me how she works around writing blocks?" he asked, hoping he had remembered correctly.

Gaara started to think back. "Well, she is an active human, taking inspiration from nature and the like. She has a great love for fire though, and told me she made some of her best works by staring into the dancing flames."

With big eyes glanced Naruto over to the fireplace, hoping they held the cure for his writing block. His eyes were starting to watch the flames. ‘Hey... what if...’ Flashes of Sasuke came to Naruto’s mind. Gaara had told him to find a subject… why not just pick Sasuke? Again. The flames, mixed with the comfortable warmth and Sasuke’s image made thought spin in Naruto’s head. His pencil started to write down ideas and words. Oh yes, he was going to like this song.

Noticing that Naruto had finally found something to write, Gaara decided to leave him to it. Even though the redhead had hoped to tell Naruto something, but it could wait, especially now since Naruto was so lost in his writing.

Gaara told him good night, and reminded him to not stay up too late. They have an important day tomorrow after all. The only response he got from Naruto was a waving hand, Gaara smiled and walked to his room. Giving Naruto privacy to finish his new song.


	11. The Love Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List of Songs: There are some upcoming songs in this chapter. And since linking each song individually would take too much space, I have made a playlist on YouTube. So, once you get there, don't be afraid to right click and open it in a different window or tab. Some of the songs are old favorites of mine; maybe you will like them too. ;)

Sasuke figured he would get no sleep the night leading up to the day of The Uzumaki concert. So he snuck into his father’s bathroom and _borrowed_ some of his sleeping pills. Under normal circumstances, the young Uchiha would never do such a thing, of course. But this was far from a typical evening.

Lying in bed, Sasuke waited for the pills to start to work, looking forward to a dreamless night. He waited for the drowsiness effect the pills normally had on him, but nothing happens. Sasuke was about to get out of the bed and see if he could get a second one, but he decides to wait ten more minutes. However, the only feeling Sasuke felt was his eyes; they felt agitated again. Close to giving up, did the unthinkable happen, sleep took him, a regular sleep and sent him into a dream.

The dream seemed to be of nothing, as an endless darkness was before him. However, it had to be a dream nonetheless, as sounds echoed around him. Sounds of hurried footsteps, and wheels on a cart being pushed across a floor.

"Quickly!" shouted a voice through the darkness, the voice echoed into Sasuke’s ear. In his dream, Sasuke tried to look around, but the darkness was relentless. But as Sasuke started to focus came small glints into view, at first only being random spots of colors, which went from white to light grey. It was hard to concentrate, with the still echoing word of _quickly_ being hammered into his brain, so the glints stopped appearing. It felt like forever before the echo died down, however, that moment of peace was short-lived, as a new word was spoken. And to make it worse, the voice sounded slightly panicked and almost desperate. "…Naruto."

A sudden sharp pain came from his heart, Sasuke groan and grab for his chest. The echoing of the blond’s name continued, and it felt like it engulfed Sasuke. ‘This is just a dream, Naruto is all right.’ The Uchiha though, trying to get control of himself.

Sasuke was so lost in his own thoughts, that he didn’t really notice the commotion that happened around him. Orders were shouted, and many people moved around, but what made Sasuke’s attention return to this was the sound of the most deafening long peep piercing his ears. The sound made Sasuke look up, and his eyes widened in shock as the darkness had subsided slightly. Now before him was a bed, and one particular young blond haired man was laying in it.

"Naruto?" Sasuke gasps in surprise, and tears came to his eyes as he saw how lifeless the blond looked. He wasn’t supposed to be that pale; Naruto is supposed to be vibrant and full of life. The Uchiha’s stomach turned as he saw the tube that was going down Naruto’s throat. It was at this point Sasuke understood the meaning behind the long peep.

The next sentence that was spoken didn’t echo, it was said only once, but it felt like an arrow through the heart for Sasuke. "Naruto’s heart has stopped."

Tears fell down Sasuke’s face, and his legs became so weak that he simply fell down. Sitting on his butt used Sasuke his arms to keep his upper body upright so that he could look at Naruto, searching for any sign of life. "Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, but of course, nobody heard him. Even the darkness returned, leaving Sasuke unable to see anything.

"You better call it ..." echoed a voice. "… the time of death." All echoing ended, all except one word, _death_. Death repeated over and over. It became louder and louder too, making Sasuke forced to cover his ears.

The last word became so overpowering that it felt like it pierced through Sasuke’s body and soul.

‘Dead?’ Sasuke though, being too afraid to say the word out loud, in case it would echo as well. "He can’t be," Sasuke said, trying to overpower the echoing _death_. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke forced himself up to his feet and looked towards the place he had seen Naruto a moment ago. "You can’t leave me now… I haven’t even asked you out yet…" Sasuke felt his heartbreaking; this had to be a dream. No way was this real!

Back in bed, Sasuke gasped and laid still for a moment. He looked up at the roof, catching his breath, feeling tears running down his face. Sasuke took a moment just to relax before he got up and went to his bathroom. To his surprise, the moment he entered the bathroom came a nauseous feeling over him, and he rushed to the toilet to empty his stomach.

A few minutes later went Sasuke over to the sink and washed his face. He rubbed his sore eyes and looked at himself with hazy eyes in the mirror. He almost jumped back when two red orbs stared back at him. Quickly rubbing his eyes took Sasuke a second look. But no, it was just his usual black eyes staring back at him this time.

‘For a second there… my eyes looked… red.’ Sasuke thought nervously, looking now more closely at them. ‘Maybe it would be wise to ask for an earlier appointment with my eye doctor.’ He splashed some more cold water on his face and then brushed his teeth.

Returning back to his bed came the dream back to mind, it had felt so real, but Sasuke was in no way letting it plague his mind. It had been a dream and nothing else.

\---

* * *

\---

It was early in the Uzumaki Manor. All the members of The Uzumaki band had met there, as they always do before a concert.

Typically send Naruto the list of songs he wanted them to play at least seven days before the planned concert. He had done it this time, as usual, but two days later came a different set of songs to the group and a message of apologies.

The band members had been surprised and were slightly annoyed since the new set of songs made the rehearsal they had done to that point at home in private, waisted. But they were all set to pull through and make this concert the best they could.

All the members stood now in Naruto’s room, discussing the upcoming concert.

"So, can you tell us now why you suddenly changed the list of songs two days after?" Shikamaru asked, not having had the time to ask before now. "I mean, not that I mind too much. Most of these songs are easy and fan favorites."

Naruto looked from Shikamaru, over to Gaara and back again. "Something came up," he chuckled, " _a dear_ you might say. It made me change my original plan for the concert."

This information made Gaara prickled up, "What? How? When did you even come up this?" He recalled dearing his friend a few days back, but the fact Naruto had been able to quickly change his plans and make it work under such small amount of time, surprised Gaara.

"So," Shikamaru took out his phone and looked down at the list of songs they were to play today. "I suppose there is a hidden message in here?"

Naruto nodded, "A little message to Sasuke."

"Oho," Kiba smiled mischievously, "Have you a made a riddle or something to this then?"

"Of course," Naruto said smiling and then took a moment to tell them about his riddle.

Kiba snickered, "Your _riddle_ doesn’t rime."

Naruto sighed, "Yeah I know, but a riddle doesn’t have to rime for it to be a riddle. And this is the best I could come up with."

It took Shikamaru only a few seconds to look over the list of songs before he responded, "Ah, I see the answer."

"What?" Kiba exclaimed, far from seeing the solution himself.

"But I take there is some deeper meaning behind it?" Shikamaru asked. "Not that the solution in itself isn’t sweet, but if you're half as good in planning such things as I think you are, must there be something more behind it all."

Naruto smiled and shrugged. "Maybe."

A few more minutes went on with a light conversation, but they soon had to call it quits and actually do some practicing. After going through the songs a few times sat Gaara down on a chair.

"Four songs," Gaara grumbled and looked down at the floor.

"Oh come on," Kiba said laughing, "You still haven’t gotten over the fact he listed four of your songs for this evening?"

"I doubt he has," Naruto said and smiled sympathetically towards his redhead friend. "I am sorry Gaara, but those songs were needed to make my riddle work. Please don’t worry so much. You’ll do fine, your voice is amazing you know."

Gaara shook his head. "But still! Four songs? I mostly ever sing two in one concert. Preferably none at all." Gaara crossed arms.

"Really man, don’t fret so much. You do know you have a tonne of fans that want to hear you sing right?" Shikamaru asked.

Gaara sighed, "I prefer the fans that like my guitar or keyboard play more."

The desperate sound in Gaara’s voice made Kiba hold back a loud snicker. Three of the friends looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Gaara rolled his eyes, but smiled and soon laughed with them. Once the laughing died down, it was time to undergo the total makeover, a makeover that _transformed_ them into the known members of The Uzumaki. Not all of them liked to go through this makeover each and every time they performed, but it was a small thing to pay to be able to live normal lives and not to be recognized out on the streets. But there was one thing that kept confusing Kiba.

All the members were finished with their makeovers, and they had just played through the songs for the second time. Came the time Kiba couldn’t hold back his question any longer.

"Utoran," Kiba, or Kirami started.

"Yes?" the blond looked over at his fellow member and waited for him to continue.

"Why Kirami?" he asked, "I mean, I get the _KI_ part, but why that name? Although, it is kinda funny the first two letters is also the same as my real name’s first two letters."

Utoran smiled, "Well, there you have it."

"Eh?" Kirami mumbled surprised. He thought it over for a moment and then a lightbulb seemingly appeared over his head. "Oh right, Shikamaru and Mataru. And Gaara and Zuraki. I understand now, hehe awesome. Did you think of that from the start when you gave us the names?"

The singer nodded. "Yup, I needed some way to remember which name beloved to which of you." He winked. "But we should really play through the songs one more time though, I still feel we can do better."

Everyone agreed and focused their attention back to playing the best they could.

\---

* * *

\---

Hours have passed since Sasuke woke up from the horrible nightmare. Since then have he gotten up, taken a shower and spend a few hours deciding what to wear. He ended up with picking a comfortable navy blue suit and a white shirt. He added accessories like a leather wristband and a chain bracelet. Also two necklaces around his neck; one had a sleek silver chain that held a red-purple like-gem, the second one was a metal chain.

 

[Picture of Sasuke](https://yunamania.deviantart.com/art/Sasuke-Uchiha-705147768) (Made by Pixiv user: [noro](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=76738))

 

Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror, and nodded in approval. He didn’t look half bad; his satisfied smile vanished somewhat as images of his dream back to him. Something Sasuke wasn’t interested in reliving, so he went to his computer to distract himself with the history assignment. The day before had Sasuke, and Naruto agreed on what each of them should do. Since they now have to hand in their project, instead of performing it. It didn’t surprise Sasuke when Naruto send him his part of the work before ten pm yesterday. Sasuke only needed to finish is part and look it all over once, making sure it all was good and hand it in.

His phone vibrating caught Sasuke’s attention. He picked it up and saw it was Gaara calling him.

" _Good morning, have you bought your ticket yet?_ “ Gaara asked in his cheery voice.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at that, and though back, no… he hadn’t! How was that possible? Had Sasuke really been so excited about the concert that he somehow forgot even to get the ticket? Maybe he had thought Gaara would be the one to buy his ticket again, but that wouldn’t do this time around. Recalling back to what Utoran had said a week ago, he needed to input his numbers when he buys the ticket to be able to enter draw competition.

" _There are still some seats left,_ ” Gaara continued, " _If you hurry you will be able to get it. Here,_ " Sasuke could hear Gaara moved away from his phone and in the next moment received Sasuke a message. " _This_ _is a direct link to where you can buy it. Now hurry, talk to you later._ " Gaara ended the call.

Feeling like he suddenly was under pressure, Sasuke was quick to open the message and click on the link. Typing in his visa card information and added what information was needed to be able to purchase it, but when he came to the seat selections, he halted his actions. Was this a joke? Or just a very weird coincident? If Sasuke remembers right, this seat that was left, was the exact the same he had had last week. Nonetheless, he didn’t have time to stand there and be lost in thought over the situation. He quickly selected the seat, and then a new option appeared.

"Add your _significant album_ number." Sasuke read, to make sure he remembers right went Sasuke over to the album in his music app. "Right, one-hundred-and-sixty-nine." He went back and was surprised to see his number automatically added in. ‘Must be a code-program on that, making it so people can’t just input a random number.’ Giving things a close look over, to be sure he hadn’t written anything wrong, Sasuke pushed the purchase button. The screen loaded and with a flash appeared _Thank you for buying a ticket to The Uzumaki concert_ on the screen.

Sasuke breathed out in relief; he couldn’t believe he had been so close to not being able to attend at all. ‘How could I have gone this long and not…’ Sasuke thought back to what reason there could be for him to have been in this situation. He clearly remembered the blond singer himself mentation it last week. Then, images of Utoran singing Comatose flashed in the Uchiha’s mind, and he understood. Butterflies fluted in Sasuke’s stomach when he thought back to it all. ‘Maybe the reason for me allowing it to slip my mind isn’t that hard to understand after all.’ He scratched the back of his head and sighed. ‘I am glad Gaara reminded me.’

Looking down at his phone started the Uchiha to call his friend, to thank him for reminding him to get a ticket and to get details about Gaara’s plans for the concert.

It took Gaara a long while to answer, too long. In fact, Sasuke was about to give up, which was of course when Gaara picked up.

"Took you long enough," Sasuke said, slightly annoyed. "So, about the concert …" he was about to continue but was cut off by Gaara.

" _About that…"_ Gaara took a moment and then spoke very quick and apologetically. " _I can’t make it. Sorry, you have fun though! Talk to you later! Bye!_ "

Sasuke left eye flinched as Gaara ended the call. "What?! Again?" The Uchiha couldn’t believe this, wasn’t Gaara suppose to be a fan of The Uzumaki? So why the damn had he avoided joining Sasuke for the second time? Sasuke even tried to call him back, but his _dear_ friend had turned off his phone. "Bastard…" Sasuke muttered angrily.

\---

* * *

\---

Hours later Sasuke stood outside of the building of the concert. He had been standing there for a while now and had occupied his mind by reading a book while listening to Utoran singing in his ears.

Thanks to him distracting himself, it didn’t feel like forever until the line started to move. He was about to put his book away when something accidentally pushed him forward, making Sasuke lose his balance and stumble onto who was in front of him.

"Ouch," said a female voice.

Sasuke quickly regained his balance and offered to help the girl he had pushed down. "I am sorry."

"No, don’t worry about it." Said the girl as she dusted herself off. "Things like this happens when people are so excited for... hey, wait a minute, don’t I know you?"

Looking at the girl in confusion, Sasuke realized there was something familiar with her. But from where? Flashes of a smiling nerd and tea came to mind. It was then he recognized her. "Aren’t you the waitress from the new tea café?"

The girl smiled at him. "That’s me, you and your blond friend were my first costumes." She looked around Sasuke as if she was looking for someone. "He is not with you today?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I don’t know if he even likes this band." But she pointed out something Sasuke was almost mad at himself for not doing already. He should have asked Naruto to join him. If he liked The Uzumaki, could maybe him and Naruto fanboy over the singer Utoran. "I will be sure to invite him next time," Sasuke said, smiling.

"Cool. Since I just moved here, I was recommended to see these guys. I hope they are as good singing live as they are on their albums." She said and walked forward with the line.

Her words made Sasuke chuckle. "Oh, I’ll say they are even better live." He moved along as well, eager that the line was finally moving in a proper pace.

The girl cheered at that. "I can’t wait." Moments later had the both of them entered the building, shown their tickets to the crew and was heading to their seats. "I hope to see you and your friend at the café in the future! Bye!"

Giving the girl a small wave, Sasuke turned his focus to the concert. Soon, he will be able to see Utoran again.

Reaching his seat at the front sat Sasuke down and was eagerly waiting for things to start.

The other fans started to chant aloud: "U! Zu! Ma! Ki!" It filed the room with expectations and eagerness. As darkness fell over the whole room, only leaving a few light on the stage.

"KIRAMI!" and in the next moment come the drummer Kirami out on the stage, he smiled from ear to ear and waved to his fans. He then sat down with his drums and did a little drum solo, making everyone scream out his name more loudly. Once he was done started the next name to be shouted; "MATARU!" He entered, waving his hand, and then actually yawing to everyone with his right-hand kind of covering his mouth. You would normally consider this to be rude, but the fans loved it. He didn’t even bother playing a solo as he just went to his spot, picking up his bass and did a bow to the audience. The fans took the hint and shouted out the next name; "ZURAKI!" His name was shouted much more louder than the other two, just like on the little concert a week ago. Zuraki walked out on the stage and played a little solo of his own with his electric guitar. When he was done performed he a hard stroke over all his strings and turned his back to the crowd. They shouted loudly and clapping their hands, but now... was it time for the leader to get out. "UTORAN!"

It finally happened, ‘Finally’ Sasuke thought, feeling filled with joy, just by watching this sexy man entering the stage.

Utoran picked up the microphone on the stage, "Goooood evening everybody!" he smiled at his fans with a seductive smirk.

The crowd cheered with all their might. Even Sasuke cheered.

It made Utoran chucked into his microphone, a sound that made goosebumps all over Sasuke’s skin. It was the loveliest sound his ears have ever heard. And he wanted to hear it again, somehow.

Utoran gave a signal to his fellow members, and they all started to play, and Utoran’s lovely voice soon entered the whole room.

 

[Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGzXazOy94rmosFmeNAX7dpKmtT0IwOf-) of the concert

 

The whole crowd cheered, as they recognized the song as In The End, and people started to sing along. Sasuke himself sang along; he hadn’t expected the exhilarating feeling it would give him.

The show didn’t seem to take breaks, as the next song began. Sasuke recognized it as Black Sunday. A more gentler song and he gently swayed side to side. Hearing Utoran singing live was such a pleasure to his ears. ‘May this last forever.’ Sasuke though, wishing a silent prayer, even though he knew that wasn’t possible.

The next song brought more rock, and it was one of Sasuke’s favorites. The song Scorpio made people jump up and down and waving their hands in the air.

Next on the list was a more music-instrument challenging song, Heaven’s Calling, it had lots of advances instrumental parts. But Sasuke could only see the members enjoying themselves on stage, playing to their heart's content.

Not wanting to let things get too crazy it seems, the next song was Knife, a deep song and was again the perfect fit to Utoran’s voice.

A second silence was all there was between the songs. The members were fantastic how they went from one song to the next, all completely different. This one was With My Mind. And Sasuke was so into the concert now, that he didn’t hold back singing along as loud as he could and dance to the music.

After six songs came a little break.

"How is it? You all like it so far?!" Utoran asked, and smiled widely as the response was a loud cheer.

Two of the members played a few melodies in the background as Utoran continued small chatting with the crowd, while Zuraki put down his guitar. It then happened; Utoran announced something Sasuke wasn’t too surprised to hear.

"Now, I know there are many Zuraki fans out there! And for today’s special occasion, our beloved redhead will sing four songs for us now! What do you say to that?!" Utoran asked.

Sasuke wasn’t sure what response the fans would make, maybe some would not enjoy it at all, and even boo or something. But no. They all cheered and called out Zuraki’s name. Clearly, Utoran was right; there were many Zuraki fans here. Since Sasuke himself hadn’t listened to many of the redhead’s songs before, he decided not to judge or get too upset and actually try to enjoy these four songs.

The melody took a drastic turn for something more slow and gentle. Zuraki stood at Utoran’s place with his keyboarded and started to play and sing a slow and heartfelt song.

Recalling the list of the albums could Sasuke pinpoint the song’s name to be Hoshi no Suna. The fans waved their hands in slow motion of the song and even used their phones to make lights.

Once that calming song was done, changed Zuraki’s voice drastically. He went from gentle and sweet to loud and rough. It was his second song, and all of his mannerisms was changed. Judging by what he sang, was this song’s name Would You Love A Monsterman. The fans only cheered though. ‘Damn, maybe Zuraki is truly talented after all.’ Sasuke though surprised.

After, as if the rough signing never happened, went Zuraki back to signing like an angle. This song had more energy though, making people dance along to the rhythm of the song Mind Forest.

The last song from Zuraki went back to be more like the second, heavy rock and metal. Named Blood Red Sandman. Zuraki seemed to be giving his all, making the crowd dance and jump up and down.

Once Zuraki sang his last note bowed he deeply, turned around and high-fived Utoran who came walking back out to the stage.  

Sasuke had enjoyed Zuraki’s songs, but he couldn’t lie. He felt immensely much joy by seeing Utoran retaking his position at the front of the stage and grabbing the microphone. He thanked Zuraki for the lovely performers and asked the crowd if they were enjoying the show so far. To which, they all responded with loud cheers of _yes_ and _of course_.

The next song was called Those Nights, it wasn’t Sasuke’s favorite song, but it was okay enough. And even if the song wasn’t the best, the fact Utoran sang it, made it all worth it.

Going back to rock, came the song Who Thought You How To Hate. This was different from the traditional song Utoran sang. Sasuke didn’t care who different the songs were; he knew many people wanted them to stick to a certain way. But Sasuke enjoyed the different things they tried out, sometimes things didn’t work, but mostly did they manage to make amazing songs.

Whatever It Takes was the next song, and it was completely different from the one before. But Sasuke quite liked this one and sang along.

"Now everyone, it saddens me, but here comes this evening’s last song," Utoran said, sounding sad.

Sasuke was greatly surprised, it was? Wasn’t the concert suppose to last between fifty minutes to one hour? He looked at his phone, it then became clearer, it was almost an hour later. How could an hour go by so fast?

The last song they sang was called Looking For Angels. And Sasuke actually felt sad, knowing it was the evening’s last song. He tried his best to enjoy it to its fullest. Singing along and take a few photos of the hot singer.

Once it ended, you could hear people beg for more. But Utoran didn't seem willing to give them that this time. "Everyone, we really appreciate all of your enthusiasm. But today we don’t have time for an encore. As there is one lucky person out there, that will get to spend the rest of the evening with us." As he said that, appeared a large white screen at the back of the stage. It almost looked like a cinema screen.

It was now the time of the drawing. Sasuke’s heart started to pound faster in his chest, and his stomach felt knotted. Taking all the number of people into consideration, Sasuke decided it was best to lower his excitement about this. The change of him winning was so low, but still, he still wanted it so much, oh please, why couldn’t he just win this one thing?

"Let's see who the lucky one is," Utoran called out, a number appeared on the screen, zero. "Spin it!" he ordered, making the numbers add up in an unbelievable speed. The numbers went from being one digit to two and three and even four, and back to one. The whole room held their breath as they stared at the numbers, hoping it would stop on there’s.

"Aaaaand, the number is!" Utoran declared as he turned to look at the screen, the numbers finally stop, reviling. "One-hundred-and-sixty-nine." He quickly turned back to the crowd, to see which one of them would react to that number.

A loud groan was heard from all the people that didn’t get their numbers on the screen, but no one cheered either. Everyone started to look around, maybe even hoping that whoever had the number wasn’t here, so they needed to draw again.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was so shocked his head lost all power to stay upright, and simply dropped. He felt frozen in place, even though he managed to stand there, Sasuke found himself unable to move. Was this real? How could it be? He had won the change to spend an evening with Utoran and the rest of the band. But first, was the Uchiha in need of regaining control over himself and announce that it was his number.

Feeling like he had turned into a robot, forced Sasuke his head to look up. Only able to move it a few centimeters at the time, his eyes finally returned to the stage. And his black eyes met blue and a knowing smile. Had Utoran figured out it was his number?

"I take it it’s yours?" Utoran asked and continued to look at Sasuke. The crowd tried to follow the singer’s gaze, to figure out who had won.

When Sasuke nodded, came two large men over to him. They wore the crew t-shirt, so Sasuke figured they were there to check his number. He showed them his phone, and they turned around to the singer, giving him a thumbs up.

"There you have it, folks! Today’s evening’s winner is this young man! Can I get a cheer?" he asked. Some fans were hesitant, but others were genuinely happy that one fan, who clearly loved the group so much, since he had been able to get front row seats, meaning the winner had been a worthy one. So they cheered him and applauded.

Utoran moved at the edge of the stage, and spoke to Sasuke directly. "Pleasantries will have to wait a few minutes, please follow these two gentlemen to the back, and we will meet there shortly." Utoran winked and returned his attention to the crowd.

The wink had seemed innocent enough, but it made Sasuke’s inside feel warm, and his brain seemed unable to comprehend that Utoran had actually spoken to him. To him, out of all these people. Sasuke actually did a discreet pinching of his arm, to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

The Uchiha had done what Utoran said, and was following the two men that led him backstage. Through many doors and corridors. Being so lost in thoughts about this situation, Sasuke didn’t hear Utoran’s last announcement that everyone who had a number for this evening, they could use them, this time only, in their merch store, and get one thing for free. Something that got a massive cheer from everyone.

Sasuke, however, had now reached a door with The Uzumaki’s name on it.

One of the men turned to Sasuke. "Here, please enter and have a seat. I am sure the group will join you shortly. Bye." The men walked off, leaving Sasuke alone.

Taking a few deep breaths, Sasuke opened the door. His nose was the first to react to the room, as it had two large tables that were filled with food. It all smelled magnificent; it even made Sasuke’s stomach growl. How he was even able to feel hungry with a stomach so filled with butterflies, he would never know.

He stood in the room for a while, his hand fidgeting. What should he do? Sit down, and try to calm down? ‘Calm down might be a good option.’ Sasuke though and went over one of the three coaches in the room. Sat down, and took deep breaths. ‘Okay, Sasuke. Get a grip, once they arrive, I will act like a decent person and not a crazy fan. So, breath.’

The door opened, Sasuke automatically stood up and forgot all about breathing. Utoran was the absolutely perfect image of perfection. Sasuke felt like a deer in headlights, unable to move as the blond-amazing-young-man came walking over to him. A seductive smirk on his face that made Sasuke blush hard.

"A pleasure meeting you," Utoran walked up to the Uchiha, his hand reached out in a kind greeting.

Sasuke couldn’t recall reaching his own had out, but he must have done it automatically. As a warm hand now touch his. The skin felt so soft, and the handshake was firm. The Uchiha had to suppress the images and wishes for those strong hands to touch other parts of his body.

"My name is Utoran," the singer said and smiled warmly.

Was it just Sasuke, or did this handshake last a few seconds longer than what normally was common? Although, he didn’t mind. But there were other people in the room, so it had to come to an end. Sasuke didn’t like admitting, his hand felt cold and lonely the moment Utoran let go.

The blond turned around and announced the other people to their guest. “This is, Zuraki, Mataru, and Kirami." Each of them walked over to Sasuke and shook his hand one at the time.

It was around this time something in Sasuke kicked his brain into actually working. He meant what he had thought before, that he would appear as a calm and collected man, not a crazy fan. Which was just what happened this very moment.

"I am honored, it’s a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, just call me Sasuke." Sasuke spoke in a convincing calm voice. He had decided to ask them to call him by his first name, since having these guys calling him _Mr._ Uchiha, or Uchiha _-san_ would just ruin the evening for him. Or, maybe, it was just that he wanted dearly, the singer to say his name in that lovely voice of his.

"Very well _Sasuke_ ," Utoran said, maybe it was just Sasuke’s imagination, but it sounded like the singer said his name slightly… seductively? No, it had to be wishful thinking. "We are all eager to spend our evening with you today. Now, I hope you are hungry." He guested towards the tables of food. "Feel free to eat as much as you want. But don’t overeat, we are heading to a nightclub to dance in an hour’s time."

Sasuke was taken by surprise by the plans for the evening, especially when he had to inform them of one important thing. "One needs to be twenty years old to be able to attend a nightclub… and I am only nineteen." Never before had Sasuke wished so much to be older.

Utoran’s smile didn’t waiver though. "We thought that might be the case. So the nightclub we are going to has promised to be alcohol-free this evening. And to allow anyone to enter, as long as they have turned eighteen."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, slightly surprised. How much money would one need to pay for a club to agree to something like that? On the other hand, maybe they just appreciated a famous band spending an evening there? Sasuke wasn’t sure, but if that was the case, and he was allowed to join them to the club, regardless of his age, would he for sure join them.

"Besides," Mataru started, "It will be good for those people to have one alcohol-free Saturday evening."

Kirami nodded and added, "Some of us are great believers in having fun without the use of alcohol."

"I see," Sasuke said and thought things over a second. "It all sounds great to me, I can’t wait."

"Glad to hear it," Utoran smiled, "Now, let's eat."

Kirami almost skipped over to the food buffet. Mataru slowly followed, but Zuraki seemed more interested in sitting on the most furthered away couch and to look at his phone.

Sasuke wasn’t certain where or what he should do with himself, but Utoran seemed to have things under control. He gestured for Sasuke to follow him over to the buffet and handed him a plate.

"So, what do you plan on getting?" Utoran asked.

The Uchiha looked over all the food, and wasn’t sure. "Maybe a slice or two of pizza? Oh, and a glass of cola would be nice."

Utoran made a low chuckle, "Allow me to get you that glass."

All the hair on Sasuke’s body stood up when he heard that chuckle. The singer’s voice was simply amazing, and Sasuke’s body seemed to find new ways to react to everything the blond did.

Filed his plate with two different slices of pizza walked Sasuke over to the couch and sat down. Utoran came over with a table and a glass of his chosen beverage.

"There you go." Utoran winked, making Sasuke blush, but he tried his best to hide it from them.

When Utoran himself came over with his plate of food, he didn’t hesitate and simply sit down right next to Sasuke.

"So, what did you think of the concert, Sasuke?" Utoran asked, and took a bite of his food.

Looking up at the blond, Sasuke swallowed down his mouth fill of pizza and tried his best not to think of the last concert, and to simply focus on this one and give a decent answer. "It was pretty amazing, I really enjoy watching you guys live."

They all seemed to appreciate his words, giving him smiles and nods. There was a silence in the room for a while as they all focused on their food. Utoran, however, seemed to have made conscious decision to make small talk to the Uchiha.

Sasuke greatly approved with this, as he had no idea how he was supposed to be or act around these people. The mood was light and friendly, and everyone joins in on the banter. Even Zuraki looked up from his phone once in a while and gave a response to topics he was interested in.

It was fun, Sasuke realized, to be around this group of friends. Clearly, they knew each other well, and their banter, with or without Sasuke’s input, was fun to observe.

When the time came that everyone was satisfied with food and drinks, placed the singer his empty plate down and clapped his hands.

"All right everyone. Now that we are all finished eating let's get a change of scenery!" Utoran cheered and showed the way to the car, which Sasuke realized, wasn’t just a _car_ but more like a limousine.

\---

* * *

\---

Sasuke was eager to experience an evening at a nightclub. If this was a good experience could this maybe be something he does with his friends once they all turn twenty?

The music was loud, and many were dancing on the large floor. Lights of different colors darted over the dancing crowd of people. Sasuke felt something inside him awakening. It might be the atmosphere, the music or the people he was with that affect him. Nonetheless, Sasuke just really wanted to get out on the floor and dance.

Utoran most have noticed this, as he walked over to the Uchiha, leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "Let’s dance."

Goosebumps shoot up on Sasuke’s skin, and he was so dazed that he almost literally got swept off his feet and suddenly found himself dancing close to the muscular body of Utoran.

Not wanting to look like a fool, allowed Sasuke the music to take him. He danced and danced. He had maybe not been at a club like this before, but he knew how to dance. Utoran seemed impressed too, and they somehow managed to dance perfectly together.

It felt like magic, Utoran could somehow predict Sasuke’s move and was able to meet him or do a dance maneuver that complimented what Sasuke did. It was so much fun, when had Sasuke last had this much fun?

Many songs passed by, Sasuke and Utoran easily changed their rhythm to the different songs. They were so amazing together in fact, that people around them started to notice. They actually gave them more room to move; some even stopped just to watch them.

An hour or two later, Sasuke and Utoran were starting to breathe heavily from exhaustion. Hearing the singer pant like that made Sasuke blush. The Uchiha began to think about his situation at this moment, what was he hoping would happen this evening? With him and Utoran… what did he crave? Judging by his groin, the answer clear. But…

Sasuke made a dramatic dance move, and he glinted the blond hair of Utoran. It awoke something deep in his mind, someone else with blond hair. Naruto… his classmate. Something inside Sasuke ached, and wished Naruto was here, maybe even he had some cool dance moves?

Dancing close to Utoran again, Sasuke looked deep into his eyes. Utoran was glorious. But why wouldn't Naruto leave his mind? Utoran sure was the most handsome man Sasuke had ever met, however, Sasuke didn't really know him that well. In the little time he had known him, had he seemed kind enough… but for all Sasuke knew, it was just an act. He didn’t even know Utoran’s real name. Naruto, on the other hand, he was kind, smart and sweet. He hadn’t been given anything in his life and worked hard for all that he had.

Feeling confused, Sasuke took a step back from Utoran; he stopped dancing as he looked down at the floor. The Uchiha was unable to lift his gaze to see the reaction from the blond. It seemed like Utoran wanted to comfort Sasuke in some way, but Sasuke just couldn’t except it from him. Therefore, Sasuke turned around and hurried over to a nearby bathroom. The people that had been watching them, quickly allowed Sasuke to move past them. And soon enough stood Sasuke before a sink. He was even lucky that nobody was in there at this moment.

Sasuke splashed water on his face, taking deep breaths. ‘What is wrong with me…?’ Sasuke thought and shook his head. His greatest dream had been realized, he had been allowed to spend time with Utoran, and here he was… thinking of Naruto. He bit his lip. ‘We might dance well, Utoran and me.’ Sasuke though and sighed. ‘But why would someone like him even like me to begin with?’ This was painful for Sasuke; he felt lost in his own desires. One small part of him, however, though. ‘If I played my cards right... Utoran could maybe get interested in me but... arg!' Other parts of his mind got furious just thinking about it. ‘Hadn’t I made up my mind to ask Naruto out?’

Feeling like his mind was splitting in two, mumbled Sasuke under his breath. "I don’t know what to do."

"Everything okay?" A soothing voice asked.

Spinning around in surprise, Sasuke saw the blond standing in the doorway. "I am..." Sasuke stammered, "fine."

"Oh?" Utoran's voice was light and almost playful. "You don't seem fine." He walked over Sasuke and looked deeply into his eyes. "You look confused." Utoran's smile became sympathetic.

Sasuke's heart pounded hard; he had no idea what he should do or what to say.

"Allow me to help you," Utoran said and leaned in close to the Uchiha, and gently kissed the young man on the cheek. He slowly pulled back and handed over a note.

Looking at the note, Sasuke could see it was the list of songs of today's concert.

_In The End_

_Black Sunday_

_Scorpio_

_Heaven’s Calling_

_Knife_

_With My Mind_

_Hoshi no Suna_

_Would You Love A Monsterman_

_Mind Forest_

_Blood Red Sandman_

_Those Nights_

_Who Taught You How To Hate_

_Whatever It Takes_

_Looking For Angels_

His skin felt hot from where he had been kissed. Looking down at the note, seemed to be the only thing Sasuke was able to do at this moment.

Utoran placed a hand on Sasuke's cheek and gently stroke it with his thumb. "It might all be confusing for you right now, but please listen to me carefully for a moment. Your memory holds the key, and this note should help you to reach it. I believe in you Sasuke Uchiha, now listen. _Take this list, a_ _dd-in_ _what is odd and even, with them at the side will their value guide you to the path down the line_." Utoran smiled, removed his hand and walked away, leaving Sasuke alone in the bathroom.

Sasuke was lost for words, what was this? He continued looking down at the note. The words of Utoran echoed in his mind, this was important. Not trusting his own mind, Sasuke took out his phone and typed down each and every word the singer had told him.

"My memories are the key?" Sasuke didn't understand, the key for what?

Taking a few minutes to gather himself, Sasuke placed the note of songs in his pocket and got ready to walk out of the bathroom.

Once he opened the door, however, someone was about to walk in. It was Mataru.

"There you are, we are getting ready to head home." He said. "We got a taxi outside waiting for you."

Sasuke nodded and followed Mataru. The whole group stood outside, and every member shook Sasuke's hand in goodbye. Before entering the taxi, however, Sasuke asked if they could take a group photo together. Something they all agreed to.

The picture was taken and Sasuke entered the taxi. He opened the window and said to the group, "Good night everyone, thanks for a fantastic evening."

Utoran smiled at the Uchiha. "Maybe start at that tomorrow," he said and winked. "It’s very late, you should focus on getting a good night of sleep for now."

Knowing what Utoran meant, the Uchiha thought things over. He did feeling very tired and exhausted, so a good night sleep would be preferable. Therefore, working on the riddle tomorrow would have to suffice. Sasuke nodded. "I think I’ll do just that then." He smiled, suddenly feeling sad for having to leave Utoran. "Goodbye."

The singer waved, "Goodbye."

And the taxi drove off. Sasuke sighed and took out the piece of paper with the list of songs on it. He needed to solve this riddle Utoran had given him. It felt important, but he had to put it away for the evening. Hopefully, would tomorrow be … ‘Oh damn it.’ Sasuke though. He just remembers he had promised Gaara, Neji, and Shino to join them in town around noon or so. ‘I could.. cancel.’ He thought, but images of a furious Gaara entered his mind, and Sasuke found himself unable to do just that. Maybe Sasuke could finally get a clear answer once and for all why Gaara hadn’t attended the last two The Uzumaki concerts.

Breathing out a large amount of air, Sasuke gazed up at the starry sky. ‘The riddle is going nowhere… I might as well do the last finishing touches of the history project tomorrow morning and join them in town and _then_ , spend the whole rest of the weekend to dedicate myself to this riddle.’ he thought determined.

He could not wait to figure out what this list of songs was hiding, all this waiting felt like torture.

 

To Be Continued...

The day of the concerts has finally come to an end. Sasuke leaves the group with a riddle in his pocket. Will he be able to solve it? And what did Naruto really mean by Sasuke’s memories being the key? And what was Sasuke’s dream about? Was it just a dream? And let’s not forget Naruto’s vision of Sasuke’s death, when will it happen? To find out, continue reading!

To make sure you keep track of this story's updates, don't hesitate to Subscribe and/or Bookmark it, and please leave a Kudos if you like what you are reading so far. And please write a comment if you want to give me critics or to point out something you like. Thanks! Also, do you have any tags you think fits to this story, feel free to write a comment with your ideas. :)

 

Think you can solve Naruto’s riddle? Write a comment what you think the solution might be. :D

 

 **Chapter Twelve:** Do Not Go There


End file.
